Una mujer Herida
by Yeckie
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki reconocía una bue na oportunidad en cuanto la veía y Rukia Kuchiki lo era sin duda una...Pero en la noche de bodas, ella se negó a dormir con él acusándolo de mujeriego y mentiroso.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola hola aquí yeckie saludando y presentando una nueva adaptación de un fabuloso libro, con fabulosos personajes… **_

_**Disclaimer: esta historia no me pertenece es autoria de Michelle Reid y los personajes pertenecen a tite kubo. Yo simplemente tomo prestados**_

**Capítulo 1**

Atrevesando los pasillos del aeropuerto hasta la salida fue como dar un paseo por el infier no. Tuvo que caminar entre una muralla de periodistas, flashes de cámaras fotográficas y una al garabía de preguntas destinadas a provocar una reac ción descontrolada.

.

Ichigo mantuvo los labios apretados y trató de no oír siquiera cosas como:

, -¿Ha tenido usted algo que ver con el accidente de SU mujer, señor Kurosaki?, ¿Sabía ella que usted tiene una amante?, ¿Fue el accidente un intento de suicidio?, ¿Hay alguna razón por la que usted le reti ró el guardaespaldas a su esposa la semana anterior?

Con la mirada al frente, Ichigo continuó andan do con decisión hacia la puerta rodeado de sus tres hombres de seguridad.

Afrontó la lluvia de preguntas sin parpadear' si quiera, pero dentro de sí la furia crecía imparable hasta llegar al borde de la erupción. Ichigo estaba acostumbrado a ser el foco de interés de la prensa, a que especularan con su vida; pero nada, absoluta mente nada de lo que habían dicho de él hasta ese momento había resultado tan dañino y doloroso como aquello.

Por fin salió a la calle y fue directamente a la li musina en la, que Keigo, su chófer, 1o esperaba con la puerta abierta. Se metió en el vehículo y cerró la puerta nada más meter sus largas piernas en aquel refugio. Diez segundos después, el coche se puso en marcha dejando espacio para que otro vehículo

Recogiese a sus hombres.

-¿Qué tal está? -preguntó Ichigo con gesto adusto al hombre que se sentaba junto a él.

-Sigue en quirófano –respondió Renji Abarai.

La pronunciada mandíbula de Ichigo se cerró con fuerza al imaginar a la bella Rukia en la mesa de ope raciones, bajo el bisturí. Era casi tan horrible como la visión que Ichigo no podía apartar de su mente: Rukia atrapada tras el volante de un coche destrozado, con el pelo y el rostro manchados de sangre.

-¿Quién está con ella en el hospital?

Renji titubeó ligeramente antes de dar una res puesta. . -Nadie. No ha dejado que nadie se quedara. Ichigo giró la cabeza y clavó la mirada en el rostro inquieto de su ayudante personal en Inglaterra.

-¿ y Yammi Riyaldo?

-Rukia lo despidió hace una semana.

El silencio que siguió a aquella respuesta podría haber consumido todo el oxígeno del interior de la limusina. .

-¿ y tú lo sabías?

Renji Abarai se limitó a tragar saliva y asentir an tes de tomar fuerzas para emitir palabra:

-Yammi Riyaldo me llamó para contármelo.

-¿ y por qué demonios no me lo dijiste?

-Usted estaba ocupado. .

Ocupado. Él siempre estaba ocupado, así era como vivía.

-Vuelve a no comunicarme algo así y estás despedido -advirtió furioso.

Renji Abarai se movió en el asiento con inquietud mientras deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la bella Rukia se hubiera quedado encerrada en su enorme casa de campo en lugar de aventurarse a explorar el mundo exterior.

-Fue un accidente, Ichigo. Rukia iba demasiado rápido...

-Lo que importa es... ¿por qué iba tan rápido?

Renji no respondió. No hacía falta que lo hiciera;

Ichigo sabía perfectamente sumar dos más dos. El día anterior, su nombre había aparecido en todos los periódicos sensacionalistas bajo una fotografía en la que se lo veía a la salida de un restaurante de Nueva York supuestamente discreto, junto a la bella Yoruichi SHihouin.

Ichigo sintió un escalofrío al pensar en el inci dente. Él jamás rehuía la obligación de proteger a Rukia de tan embarazosas escenas, pero esa noche su guardaespaldas había estado entretenido tratando de alejar a .un borracho que había impulsado a Yoriuchi a refugiarse agarrándose a Ichigo. Para cuando el guardaespaldas consiguió espantar al borracho, un astuto reportero ya había captado la perjudicial imagen.

Seguramente Rukia se había enfadado, aunque... ¿quién podía saber qué pasaba por su hermosa cabe za? Ichigo había dejado de intentar entenderla hacía ya un año, cuando se habían casado como culmina ción de lo que los periódicos habían denominado «El romance del año», y después ella se había negado a acostarse con él. Tras la boda y una sucesión de in sultos entre los que Rukia había incluido «maníaco del poder» y «obseso sexual», Ichigo no había querido volver a estar cerca de ella.

Mentira, le dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza. En realidad no había tenido ningún argumento 'Contra tantas horribles verdades, así que había optado por esconderse tras el orgullo y la arrogancia.

También en aquella ocasión el origen de la explo sión había sido unas fotografías que habían dado cuenta de su relación con Yoruichi. Jugosos fragmen tos de realidad impresos junto a las mentiras que le habían impedido defenderse. Era cierto que había es tado con Youichi una semana antes de la boda, sí que había salido a cenar con ella y después la había llevado a su casa y había entrado con ella. El hecho de que estuviera ocurriendo al otro lado del Atlánti co le había hecho creer estúpidamente, o ingenua mente, que no había riesgo alguno.

Pero había resultado que desde Inglaterra, la bella y dulce mujer a punto de convertirse en su esposa había sido testigo de todo lo que ocurría en Nueva York gracias a una página de Internet que había publicado las imágenes con todo lujo de co mentarios.

Y esa pequeña arpía no se lo había contado a nadie, había caminado hacia el altar, donde él la había esperado observándola vestida de ángel. Le había sonreído, le había dejado que la tomara de la mano y le pusiera la alianza mientras prometía amarla, respetarla y protegerla. Hasta le había con cedido aquel beso tradicional en el momento de convertirse en marido y mujer. Después habían bailado y habían posado para las fotos. Si alguna vez había habido un hombre dispuesto a convertir se en fiel esclavo de una mujer, había sido él, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Rukia había esperado hasta alcanzar el hotel donde iban a pasar la noche de bodas y entonces lo había atacado como una víbora; había escupido palabras que se le habían clavado a Ichigo como puñales que lo despertaban de su sueño de arrogancia, en lugar de despertar él a su bella durmiente con los besos y caricias que lo habrían convertido en su esclavo para siempre.

Bien era cierto que su matrimonio había resulta do ser un fracaso incluso antes de consumarlo, sin embargo el deseo de Ichigo de poseer a la bella Rukia había pervivido intacto; tan fuerte y acuciante como el primer día.

. -Supongo que sabrás por qué ha despedido a Yammi -le preguntó a su ayudante volviendo al pre sente.

Abarai reaccionó con tensión; Ichigo se volvió a mirarlo y comprobó enseguida que su empleado es taba incómodo, muy incómodo. Incluso había un in cipiente rubor coloreándole aquellas mejillas tan tí picamente británicas por su palidez.

-Suéltalo -lo conminó entonces a hablar.

Renji Abarai respiró hondo antes de decir nada. -Yammi intentó detenerla explicó como si estu viera defendiéndose Pero ella se enfadó.

-¿Por qué quería detenerla

Renji levantó una mano en un gesto de desespera ción.

-Ichigo, escucha -el tono de su ayudante era de masiado dulce- No era nada lo bastante serio como para molestarte, pero a Yaami le preocupaba que pu diera... descontrolarse, así que le recomendó a Rukia que no lo hiciera y ella...

-¿Que no hiciera qué? -Ichigo interrumpió aquellos titubeos tan poco característicos de Renji. Además, para ese momento, la evidente tensión de su ayudante empezó a alarmarlo. Estaba claro que lo que iba a decirle no le iba a gustar.

-Hay un hombre... -admitió por fin-o Un... amigo al que Rukia ha estado viendo últimamente.

/

Rukia se sentía como si flotara. Era una sensación extraña, suave y al mismo tiempo aterradora. No po día abrir los ojos, lo había intentado un par de veces, pero parecía como si tuviera los párpados pegados. Le dolía la garganta al tragar y tenía la boca tan seca que, aunque hubiera querido, no habría podido ha cerlo.

Sabía dónde estaba. Tenía un vago recuerdo del accidente y del trayecto en ambulancia hacia el hos pital, pero eso era todo lo que recordaba. Lo último que recordaba con claridad era haber puesto en mar cha el coche y haber conducido hacia la enorme puerta de hierro forjado de Rosemere. Recordaba la sensación de euforia al ver la carretera frente a ella. La libertad que le había proporcionado dejar atrás los límites de la casa y escapar.

Escapar. Frunció el ceño, desconcertada por que la palabra hubiera acudido de pronto a su mente. Después, aparte de desconcierto, sintió un tremendo dolor en la frente al fruncir el ceño.

Alguien se movió no lejos de ella. -¿Rukia...? -oyó una voz profunda.

Consiguió abrir los ojos al menos un milímetro y por esa pequeña rendija, vio la imagen de un hombre alto, fuerte y ataviado con un traje oscuro.

Ichigo, reconoció con una amarga punzada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Se habría detenido por completo el mundo empresarial? De otro modo, ja más habría perdido tiempo en visitarla.

Deseaba decirle que se marchara, pero no tenía energía suficiente; así que volvió a cerrar los ojos como para obviar el hecho de que estaba allí, senta do a los pies de su cama.

-Rukia, ¿me oyes?

Su voz sonaba inusualmente brusca. Quizá estu viera resfriado o algo afónico.

Apenas lo había visto en los últimos meses... desde que había aparecido el día de su cumpleaños y la había arrastrado hasta un restaurante para que cenara con él.

De pronto recordó la imagen de su pelo naranja y su piel dorada a la luz de las velas, mirándola fija mente durante toda la cena. Ichigo desprendía ele gancia por cada poro de su piel y seguridad en sí mismo. Su postura relajada no ocultaba el poder de sus músculos o de su altura. También estaba la indi ferencia con la que recibía las miradas de las muje res de las demás mesas del restaurante; Ichigo era especial y él lo sabía. Rukia también lo sabía por mu cho que se esforzara en no demostrarlo.

-Feliz cumpleaños -le había dicho aquella noche poniendo sobre la mesa una cajita de terciopelo en la que había una pulsera de diamantes que debía haber le costado una verdadera fortuna.

Pero Rukia no se había dejado impresionar tampo co lo habría hecho aunque hubiese puesto frente a ella las mismísimas joyas de la corona. ¿Acaso pen saba que ella no sabía que una pulsera como aquélla era el tipo de regalo que le hacía un hombre rico a su amante para agradecerle los servicios prestados?

¿Dónde estaba su sensibilidad? Claro que primero debía haberse preguntado si alguna vez la había tenido; quizá oculta bajo tanta arrogancia, como ha bía demostrado cuando había anunciado que quería renegociar las condiciones de su matrimonio. Segu ramente había creído que podría hacerle aceptar cualquier cosa con la ayuda de aquella baratija.

Ella le había devuelto la cajita mientras negaba con la cabeza, rechazando al mismo tiempo el regalo y la petición. Por supuesto, Ichigo no se había in mutado siquiera; sólo se había tomado .unos minutos para pensar y después había asentido con elegancia. Y eso había sido todo. Tras la cena, la había llevado a Rosemere y se había marchado a continuar con la emocionante vida de empresario griego que llevaba. Seguramente le habría dado a otra la pulsera,-quizá a una agradecida como Yoruichi.

-Lo odio -pensó sin sospechar que las palabras habían salido de sus labios. .

El ruido de una silla le hizo fruncir el ceño de nuevo, provocándole el mismo dolor. Levantó la mano y se la llevó lentamente a la frente, pero otra mano la detuvo antes de poder rozarse el rostro si quiera.

-No te toques, Rukia. No te gustará -le susurró él. Abrió los ojos para comprobar que ahora Ichigo.

Estaba mucho más cerca de ella, se había sentado junto a la cabecera de la cama. La miró con aquellos ojos avellanas que no podían disimular la tensión que trataba de ocultar con algo parecido a una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? -le preguntó.

Un tremendo dolor la atacó desde varios rincones de su cuerpo, pero sobre todo desde el corazón, que seguía roto. Cerró los ojos, volvió a expulsarlo de su lado. Ni siquiera debería estar allí, tendría que estar en Nueva York, divirtiéndose con la voluptuosa Yoruichi, siempre dispuesta a lucir diamantes y colgarse del brazo del marido de otra. .

-¿Sabes dónde estás? -insistió Ichigo.

Rukia se estremeció al sentir la proximidad de su respiración.

-Estás en el hospital -parecía empeñado en informarla-. Has sufrido un accidente. ¿Puedes oírme, Rukia?

La última pregunta denotó una evidente impaciencia. A Ichigo no le gustaba nada que no le hicie ran caso, no estaba acostumbrado. Era un tipo im portante, el poderoso creador de un imperio. Era dinámico, atractivo, guapísimo...

-Vete -consiguió decir mientras luchaba contra un incipiente dolor de cabeza -No quiero que estés aquí.

Casi podía sentir su tensión a través de los dedos que seguían agarrándole la mano. Entonces sintió que se movía y un segundo después notó su otra mano retirándole un mechón de pelo de la cara.

-No lo dices en serio, _agapi mu _-murmuró él.

«Claro que lo digo en serio», pensó Rukia al tiempo que las lágrimas se le agolpaban en los ojos por que, con sólo rozarla, le había llevado a la memoria los sueños rotos de sentir aquellas manos acaricián dola por todas partes. Pero no eran más que eso, vie jos sueños rotos que de vez en cuando se empeñaban en atormentarla. El verdadero Ichigo era frío y duro y normalmente prefería estar en cualquier lugar en vez de a su lado. .

¿Pero cómo habría llegado allí tan rápidamente? ¿Qué hora era? ¿Qué día? Se movió impacientemen te y fue entonces cuando un increíble dolor, esa vez puramente físico, la hizo gritar.

. -¡No te muevas!

La repentina severidad de su voz la impulsó a tra tar de ponerse de lado y acurrucarse para ponerse a salvo de él, de todo; pero su cuerpo también le grita ba que no se .moviese. Le dolía el costado.

-Escucha -le dijo agarrándola por los hombros No puedes moverte. Estás herida, te duele el costado porque tienes varias costillas rotas. Has sufrido una ligera conmoción cerebral y han tenido que operarte por una hemorragia interna. Rukia...

-¿De... de qué me han operado?

-El golpe te dañó el apéndice y han tenido que quitártelo. .

¿El apéndice? ¿Eso era todo? Se preguntó con incredulidad.

-No te preocupes por la cicatriz porque no la ten drás. Dentro de unas semanas estarás tan bien como siempre.

¿De verdad creería que lo único que le preocupa ba era si iba a quedarle cicatriz?

-Te odio -explotó al tiempo que rompía a llorar desesperadamente, como si de pronto se le hubiera echado encima el shock del accidente y todo el dolor acumulado.

Ichigo se retiró inmediatamente de su lado. Todo un ejército de médicos y enfermeras la rodea ron y ya no pudo ver a Ichigo, aunque seguía oyen do su voz:

-¿Puede alguien explicarme por qué mi mujer tiene que compartir habitación con otros tres enfer mos? ¿Es que la dignidad de los pacientes no signifi ca nada para ustedes?

Cuando volvió a despertarse, estaba rodeada de oscuridad, sólo había una tenue lámpara encendida sobre su cabeza. Podía abrir los ojos sin apenas es fuerzo y se sentía más cómoda, aunque sospechaba que era _todo _gracias a los medicamentos. De todos modos, respiró- aliviada y miró a su alrededor. Había algo diferente, no sabía qué era exactamente, pero algo había cambiado.

-Esta tarde te han trasladado a un hospital privado -le dijo una voz profunda.

Giró la cabeza y vio a Ichigo entre las sombras de la habitación. El corazón le dio un vuelco que no pudo controlar.

-¿Por qué? -susurró confundida.

Pero él no respondió, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? Un hombre como él no podía dejar a su esposa al cuida do de la Seguridad Social, por muy eficiente que fuera, pudiendo pagar por los mismos servicios, pero con un buen toque de lujo.

Sólo con mirarlo unos segundos, se dio cuenta de. que no estaba de buen humor; tenía una expresión bastante sombría. Se había quitado la chaqueta del traje y aflojado el nudo de la corbata. Por un mo mento, le pareció ver al hombre del que se había enamorado un año antes. El mismo hombre que ha bía encontrado una tarde al entrar al despacho de su padre. Entonces Ichigo había tenido aquella misma expresión funesta en el rostro mientras miraba por la ventana.

Aquél había sido el día en el que le había pedido que se casase con él; sin rodeos ni introducciones ro mánticas. Habían salido a cenar un par de veces y Ichigo había aparecido como por casualidad en to das las fiestas o funciones a las que ella había acudi do. Todo el mundo había observado cómo él mono polizaba su atención mientras ella se sonrojaba, pues no estaba acostumbrada a que un hombre como él demostrara interés en ella.

Rukia -tenía veintiún años y acababa de regresar después de tres años en Canadá, donde había vivido en las Rocosas junto a una madre que había demos trado tener más interés en el río Kananaskis que en cualquier persona. Rukia había acudido a Canadá para realizar su visita anual de dos semanas a la ermitaña Hisana y después se había quedado hasta el momento en el que su madre le había dicho que no deseaba vivir.

Rukia prefería pensar que su compañía le había dado a su madre unos años más de normalidad antes de que todo se complicara. Desde luego, en aquel momento habían tenido una relación, como madre e hija más plena que nunca; mucho más que durante la infancia y la adolescencia de Rukia, cuando ella siem pre había tenido la sensación de ser un pariente leja no más que su hija.

.Al regresar a Inglaterra, la activa vida social de su padre había supuesto todo un shock cultural para ella. Había pasado la infancia de internado en inter nado sin apenas contacto con las activas prácticas sociales de su padre. Tres años de tranquilidad junto a su madre no habían sido precisamente la mejor preparación para una chiquilla que se había converti do en mujer sin siquiera darse cuenta hasta que co noció a Ichigo Kurosaki. .

Un accidente que podría ocurrir en cualquier mo mento... Rukia frunció al ceño intentando recordar quién le había dicho aquellas palabras. Con un suspiro se dio cuenta de que no podía haber sido otro que el hombre alto y moreno que había ahora en su habitación de hos pital. «Eres un peligro para ti misma y para todo el que se acerque a ti», le había dicho justo antes de estre charla entre sus brazos y besarla... y antes de pedirle con extrema seriedad que se casara con él.

Apartó la mirada de él, tratando también de apar tar sus pensamientos de aquellos días en los que lo había amado tanto, que se habría arrastrado sobre cristales rotos si así hubiera podido estar con él. Pero esos días "habían quedado atrás hacía ya tiempo, igual que había quedado atrás su orgullo, .su respeto por sí misma y su dulce enamoramiento.

Seguía teniendo la boca seca y el efecto de lo que le habían dado para mitigar el dolor le hacía sentir los brazos y las piernas pesados como plomo. Inten tó levantar la mano para alcanzar el vaso de agua que veía en la mesilla que había junto a la cama, pero apenas pudo despegar los dedos de la cama.

-Necesito agua -susurró con la voz quebrada..

En una décima de segundo, Ichigo acudió en su ayuda; se sentó en la cama y la ayudó a incorporarse hasta poder ponerle el vaso en los labios. Rukia sintió su fuerza y el calor que desprendía, algo que le pro vocó una extraña sensación, pues no había vuelto a estar tan cerca de él desde el día. de la boda.

-Gracias -murmuró cuando volvió a retirar el vaso.

Retiró el vaso, pero no se movió de su lado, se. quedó allí mirándola y Rukia percibió algo en su mira da que no pudo descifrar. Claro que Ichigo no era un tipo al que le gustase que los demás supieran lo que pensaba o sentía.

-Tu coche quedó completamente destrozado –le dijo inesperadamente.' -¿Des... trozado? -repitió ella asustada.

Ichigo asintió al tiempo que apretaba los labios. -Debías de ir muy rápido para darte un golpe tan fuerte contra un árbol.

Rukia bajó la mirada con un gesto de dolor.

-No lo recuerdo.

-¿No recuerdas nada?

-Sólo que salí de Rosemere y tomé la carretera.

Después de eso... nada- musitó en voz baja.

Se hizo el silencio durante unos segundos durante los que Rukia sentía observándola y haciéndola ru borizarse. Mentir nunca había sido su fuerte, pero en aquel momento pensó que era lo más recomendable. Se suponía que eso debía hacerla sentirse más va liente, pero _no. _fue así.

-¿Qué hora es? -preguntó cambiando de tema. Ichigo se puso en pie antes de mirar al reloj. -Las dos y media de la mañana.

Rukia levantó la mirada y lo observó retirarse hasta la ventana. ,

-Creí que estabas en Nueva York.

-He vuelto... obviamente.

¿Con o sin Yoruichi? Se preguntó. .

-No hay ninguna necesidad de que te quedes -dijo con tensión.

Él no solía quedarse en ningún sitio, entraba y sa lía de su vida como si estuviera de inspección; le ha cía las preguntas de rigor sobre su vida y a veces hasta se entretenía en llevarla a alguna fiesta o reu nión social sólo para guardar las apariencias. Se su ponía que la habitación que había junto a la de ella en Rosemere era suya, pero jamás había dormido allí. Parecía que guardar las apariencias sólo consis tía en llevarla hasta la puerta de su dormitorio y después volver a marcharse.

-Es lo que se supone que debo hacer.

-Bueno, pues te relego de tus obligaciones -aclaró ella con cierto dolor -Vete, Ichigo -cada vez le resultaba más difícil mantener los ojos abiertos, in cluso hablar suponía un tremendo esfuerzo -Me pone nerviosa que estés ahí de pie...

Ichigo permaneció allí mientras aquella pequeña mentirosa entraba inmediatamente en un profundo sueño. La lamparita de la pared iluminaba la palidez de su rostro y los cortes inflamados que distorsiona ban su belleza.

Dios, le afectaba verla en ese estado.

Tenía el pelo achavache enmarañado, aunque a él le gustaba más cuando lo dejaba a su aire. La primera vez que la había visto había sido en casa de su padre, acababa de volver de pasear a los perros. Aquél ha bía sido un día de viento y ella había aparecido con el rostro brillante por el frío y el pelo revuelto. Los ojos violetas con un increíble toque color azul se le habían llenado de chispas al echarse a reír por al guna travesura de los perros. .

Había sido entonces cuando lo había visto; había paseado la mirada desde sus pies hasta su rostro de un modo que Ichigo había aprendido a identificar como una costumbre que le disparaba la libido hasta alturas insospechadas. Lo volvía loco recordar todas las veces que se había ruborizado al mirarlo.

Perdiendo la vista en la oscuridad del exterior, prefirió no pensar en lo que había sucedido después del rubor. .

Debía haberse alejado de ella cuando todavía ha bía estado a tiempo. Siempre había sabido que no era buena idea mezclar los negocios con el placer; sobre todo si se trataba del tipo de negocios que te nía con Byakuya Kuchiki, que requerían tener el corazón muy frío y la mente muy clara. Cosa que no se podía conseguir con tanto deseo sexual atormentándolo a uno. El había tenido una amante sensual y bella que había sabido perfectamente qué era lo que le gustaba y se lo había dado sin esperar demasiado a .cambio. ¿Para qué necesitaba a una chiquilla ingenua de pelo salvaje y ojos encantadores?

Rukia tenía razón, pensó con un doloroso suspiro, debía marcharse. Debía alejarse de allí antes de su frir más daños; aunque, por algún motivo, tenía la sensación de que era demasiado tarde.

Los periódicos sensacionalistas ya estarían en marcha, publicando todo tipo de rumores y acusacio nes. Lo único positivo era que la prensa no podía sa ber adónde se dirigía Rukia cuando estrelló el coche en aquella tranquila carretera rural.

En ese momento le sonó el movil. Yammi Riyaldo estaba tratando de ponerse en contacto con él. Pare cía que iba a descubrir la verdad sobre el nuevo «amigo» de su esposa, reconoció con tristeza. Aga rró su chaqueta y le echó un último vistazo a Rukia antes de salir de la habitación en silencio.

_Continuara!_

_Bueno primero q nada agradecer a las bellas personas q en mi primer fic (adaptación) me ayudaron a elegir esta historia para adaptarla… Esta adaptación esta dedicada a todas ustedes! _

_A medida que pases los cap, descubriremos secretos (o_o) Esta buena esta historia creame! Les encantara! Eso espero :p _

_Bueno espero q me dejen lindos review, con opiniones sobre esta nueva adaptación que estoy haciendo…._

_Bueno ya dejo la chacharaca! _

_Me dejan un lindo review? *-*_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bleach no me pertenece son de tite kubo yo simplemente utilizo sus personajes para adaptarlos a esta espectacular historia de amor llamada atrapada en su chantaje de Michelle Reid.**_

_**HOLAAAAA! Lo sientoooooo! Siii se q me demore demasiado! No las entretengo mas las dejare con el cap de una… **_

**Capítulo 2**

Los días siguientes, Rukia se sentía recluida. Las únicas personas a las que veía eran los médi cos y enfermeras, qué parecían disfrutar ha ciéndola sentir incómoda. La primera vez que la de jaron darse una ducha, le sorprendió comprobar la cantidad de magulladuras que tenía en el cuerpo. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que con unpoco de presión se podía conseguir la impresión perfecta del cinturón de seguridad sobre el pecho, jamás lo habría creído. Sin embargo eso era precisamente lo que tenía dibu jado en el pecho.

Tenía además puntos de sutura en la herida que le habían hecho al operarla y las costillas rotas le dolían terriblemente al más mínimo movimiento. Por no ha blar de los arañazos que tenía por todo el cuerpo y la cara, y el hecho de que Ichigo la hubiera visto así no hacía que se sintiese mejor. No era de extrañar que no se hubiese molestado en volver a visitarla.

Le habían hecho llegar todo lo necesario para asearse, además deunadocena de rosas rojas que su puso con cinismo serían la manera que tenía Ichigo de guardar las apariencias. Seguramente ya habría vuelto a Nueva York, donde seguiría siendo el gran empresario griego durante el día y el gran amante griego por las noches. Si hubiera podido, habría tira do por la ventana sus estúpidas rosas, pero no tenía la fuerza necesaria. De hecho tenía la sensación de que cada día le dolía más.

-¿Qué esperaba? -le había dicho una enfermera -Ha tenido un accidente muy grave y es muy afortu nada de que no haber sufrido algo peor. Así que to davía faltan algunas semanas hasta que vuelva a sen tirse bien.

No obstante, la ducha contribuyó a que se encon trase algo mejor, sobre todo después de que la enfer mera la ayudara a lavarse y secarse la larga melena. Al salir del baño, se sentía con fuerzas para intere sarse por el mundo exterior. Un mundo en el que por cierto tenía cosas urgentes que hacer.

-Necesito llamar por teléfono -anunció repenti namente preocupada por sus obligaciones -¿No de bería haber un teléfono cerca de la cama?

Pero la enfermera no contestó, se limitó a ofrecer le el brazo para que se apoyara en ella mientras volvía a acostarse. Solo entonces se dio cuenta Rukia de que la falta de teléfono no era lo único extraño en aquella habitación. ¿Qué clase de hospital privado era aquél en el que los pacientes ni siquiera disponían de un televisor?

Pidió ambas cosas, pero cuando vio que no recibía ninguna, cambió de estrategia y pidió un periódico o alguna revista. Necesito otras veinticuatro horas para llegar a la conclusión de que la estaban privando deli beradamente de cualquier contacto con el exterior.

Fue entonces cuando comenzó a preocuparle que hubiera ocurrido algo de lo que no querían que se enterase. ¿Le habría pasado algo a su padre? Claro, ¿cómo era posible que hasta ese momento no hubie ra pensado en él? Se incorporó en la cama con la res piración entrecortada. Así fue como la encontró

Ichigo, sentada al borde de la cama y luchando por respirar.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –le preguntó acercándose a ella en dos zancadas.

-Mi padre -dijo ella entre jadeos - A mi padre le ha pasado algo.

-¿Cuándo? No he oído nada. Venga, vuelve a tumbarte.

La agarró por los hombros y la ayudó a acostarse con suavidad; pero frunció el ceño al ver las magu lladuras que tenía en las piernas.

-¿Qué pensabas hacer, intentar levantarte sin ayuda?

-¿Dónde está mi padre? -lo interrumpió con ansiedad. ¿Por qué no he sabido nada de él?

-Claro que has sabido de él -la corrigió él al tiempo que la tapaba con una energía que ella in terpretó como un signo de desprecio -Está en Sid ney. ¿Es que no recibiste las flores con su nota?-

Las únicas flores que había recibido eran...

Rukia miró el ramo que había junto a la ventana y deseó estar muerta.

-Pensé que me las habías mandado tú -susurró ella.

Ichigo parecía tan desconcertado por la idea de que él pudiera haberle mandado un ramo de flores, que se sintió humillada. Intentó darse media vuelta y acurrucarse todo lo que le permitían las heridas para alejarse de él lo más posible.

.

-Creíste que las flores eran mías,

"tenía que repe tirlo", pensó ella aferrándose a las sábanas

Y como pensaste que te las había mandado yo, no te moles taste siquiera en leer la nota que venía con ellas.

Se acercó a la ventana y sacó un sobrecito de en tre las rosas. Seguía cerrado.

-Debería darte vergüenza, Rukia- dijo tirando el sobre encima de la cama.

«A ti sí que debería darte vergüenza», pensó ella al tiempo que sacaba la nota. Hasta un hombre que no soportaba ver a su esposa le enviaba flores cuan do estaba enferma.

El mensaje de su padre, breve y conciso como de costumbre, decía: «Siento mucho lo de tu accidente. No puedo ir a verte. Cuídate y ponte bien pronto. Te quiere. Papá».

Sin decir una palabra, volvió a meter la nota en el sobre y la puso debajo de la almohada; pero las lá grimas de sus ojos delataron el dolor que sentía.

-Él quería venir -le justificó Ichigo rompiendo el tenso silencio -pero está en mitad de una impor tante negociación con el gobierno australiano y yo... le aseguré que lo entenderías.-

Y él se había quedado sin más. Ése era su padre. Rukia sabía que la quería, pero también sabía que para él lo más importante era el dinero; no era de extrañar que su madre lo hubiera dejado para volver a su Ca nadá natal. Cuando era pequeña, Rukia se había pre guntado más de una vez si su padre se había dado cuenta siquiera de que su madre se había marchado. Después se había enterado de que en realidad Hisana Kuchiki estaba teniendo una aventura con un an tiguo novio del instituto y había regresado a Canadá para estar con él.

Estaba claro que madre e hija tenían tendencia a elegir a hombres inadecuados porque el romance de su madre había sido incluso más corto que su matri monio, pero ella ya había abandonado a su hija de cinco años por el que se suponía era el amor de su vida.

-Te has lavado el pelo...

-Quiero llamar por teléfono -exigió ella hacien do caso omiso a su apreciación.

-y los moretones de la cara están empezando a desaparecer... -continuó él como si ella no hubiera dicho nada -Tienes mucho mejor aspecto, Rukia.

-Necesito llamar por teléfono -insistió ella- Además me has dejado sin dinero, no encuentro mi ropa, ni mi monedero, ni mi teléfono móvil.

-Aquí no necesitas nada de eso.

Rukia le lanzó una mirada envenenada. Estaba allí de pie, ocupando más espacio del que merecía. Su metro noventa era todo perfección, como una obra de arte como el traje gris que llevaba puesto, que no tenía ni la más mínima arruga, como su camisa blanca inmaculada o su...

-He pedido un periódico o una revista y no han querido dármelos -dijo interrumpiendo sus pensa mientos antes de que fueran demasiado lejos- No tengo ni televisión-siguió haciéndole una lista pormenorizada de todo lo que le faltaba- Si no es mi padre, ¿qué es lo que intentas impedirme que sepa, Ichigo? -preguntó por fin, segura de que él era el único responsable de su aislamiento y sor prendida de que no se le hubiera ocurrido culparlo antes.

Él no contestó, se quedó allí mirándola con aque llos ojos duros y avellanos... después salió de la habi tación sin despedirse siquiera.

Rukia mantuvo la mirada fija en la puerta tras la que había desaparecido, preguntándose si aquel de sastroso matrimonio había llegado al punto en el que ni siquiera iban a molestarse en cumplir las más bá sicas normas de cortesía.

Seguramente era ridículo, pero le provocaba mu cho dolor y le dolía en lugares que nada tenían que ver con las secuelas del accidente. Cinco días sin sa ber nada de él y aparecía allí tan guapo y poderoso como siempre, demostraba que no podía ni verla y después volvía a marcharse. No iba a llorar, estaba harta, pero también se sentía demasiado débil como para hacer otra cosa que no fuera morderse el labio inferior y esperar que el dolor desapareciera. Miró las rosas que le había mandado el otro hombre que se empeñaba en entrar y salir de su vida a su antojo.

Odiaba a Ichigo Kurosaki. Le había roto el co razón y debería haberlo abandonado cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo; de haberlo hecho, ahora no estaría en aquella cama sintiéndose tan herida por fuera y por dentro. Si la hubiera apreciado lo más mínimo, Ichigo jamás se habría casado con ella.

Debería…

Se volvió a abrir la puerta y Ichigo entró de nue vo en la habitación y la encontró mirando el ramo de flores. .

-Si tanto lo echas de menos, haré que venga -aseguró tajantemente.

-No te molestes -respondió ella agriamente -¿Por qué has vuelto tan rápidamente?-

Él pareció no entender la pregunta, pero no dijo nada; agarró una silla que acercó a la cama para sen tarse frente a Rukia y eso la hizo sentir incómoda, pero se preparó con cierta cautela a oír lo que fuera a decirle. Y por el brillo que adivinaba en sus ojos claros, no iba a ser nada bueno.

Ichigo era griego, pero también tenía el poder de la sangre italiana de su madre. Masaki Kurosaki era capaz de petrificar a cualquiera con una sola mirada, igual que su hijo. Eso era precisamente lo que le ha bía hecho a Ichigo el día que ambas mujeres se habían visto por vez primera.

-¿A qué está jugando Ichigo? -le había preguntado su futura suegra sin hacer esfuerzo alguno por disimular su sorpresa -Mira que querer casarse con una chiquilla. Te comerán viva en cuanto intente hacerte encajar en su sofisticada vida.

-Él me quiere- se había defendido Rukia.

-Ichigo no quiere a nadie, _cara _-se había burlado su madre secamente- Por si todavía no te has dado cuenta, es tan duro como las rocas que for man el Olimpo. Está claro que este-matrimonio no es más que una transacción comercial -sentenció la se ñora Kurosaki sin detenerse a pensar cómo haría sen tir a Rukia escuchar tan cruel análisis- Tendré que averiguar de qué tipo de negocio se trata. Déjamelo a mí, jovencita, todavía hay tiempo para salvarte de esto...

-¿Has terminado de observarme? -le dijo Ichigo mordazmente sacándola de su ensimismamiento -Créeme, sigo siendo el mismo hombre con el que te casaste.

Claro que lo creía era evidente que nada había cambiado. Su madre había tenido toda la razón, pero Rukia no la había escuchado, ni se había dado cuenta de la terrible equivocación que iba a cometer hasta que apareció Yoruichi Shihoin.

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó ella sin tratar de ser agradable.

Con un solo movimiento, Ichigo le recordó que, aunque pareciera relajado, siempre estaba alerta y dispuesto a atacar en el momento más inesperado.

-Tenemos que hablar del accidente- anunció sin énfasis alguno - La policía quiere hacerte algunas preguntas-.

-Ya te he dicho que no recuerdo nada- anuncio Rukia.

-Dime lo que recuerdes. Contraataco Ichigo.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto-, le recordó frunciendo el ceño -No sé por qué insistes en...-

-¿Prefieres que venga la policía para preguntártelo personalmente?

No, no lo prefería.

-¿Qué quieres _que _te diga? Recuerdo que salí de Rosemere y giré hacia la carretera...-

-¿A la izquierda o a la derecha?

-No lo recuerdo...

-Bueno, quizá sería de ayuda si me dijeras adón de ibas.

-Eso tampoco lo recuerdo.

-Inténtalo.

-¿Para qué? ¿Qué importa ahora saber adónde iba? Es obvio que no llegué.

-Es cierto- admitió haciendo una mueca. En lu gar de llegar a donde fueras, te saliste de la carretera a toda velocidad en una curva a la que todo el mun do le tiene mucho respeto. Atravesaste algunos ma torrales que entraron en el descapotable sin dificul tad y te arañaron por todos sitios, y después te estrellaste de frente contra un árbol.

-Gracias por la información -dijo ella en tono de burla.

-El maletero del coche se abrió con el impacto y las cosas que llevabas dentro se esparcieron por to das partes. Había camisas, faldas, vestidos, ropa in terior...-

-¡Eran para la beneficencia! -exclamó recordan do de pronto-. Ahora me acuerdo. Iba a llevar todas las cosas que ya no utilizo a la tienda benéfica que hay en el pueblo.

-Ya, eso explica por qué ibas conduciendo como una loca. Ahora explícame por qué despediste a Yammy Riyaldo...

Rukia se quedó helada al oír el nombre de su ex guardaespaldas justo en el momento en que creía ha ber salido del apuro. Se movió sin hacer caso de las punzadas de dolor que sentía en el costado y se que dó sentada en la cama, agarrándose las rodillas en una postura claramente defensiva.

-No necesito guardaespaldas -dijo por fin.

-Yo tengo tres- replicó Ichigo -¿Qué te dice eso?-

-Que yo no soy tú- contestó orgullosa -Yo no voy por el mundo jugando a ser Dios y dejando claro a todo el mundo el poder-

Sintió su gélida mirada clavándosele en los ojos.

-¿Así que eso es lo que piensas de mí... que jue go a ser Dios y me impongo a todo el mundo? -su tono de voz no le daba indicio alguno de qué sucede ría a continuación- Pues, mi bella Rukia, deberías echar un vistazo a tu alrededor...

Se puso de pie y se inclinó sobre ella en un rápi do movimiento y, al minuto siguiente, estaba aga rrándole el pelo y retirándoselo de la cara, obligán dola a echar la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Me haces daño...

-No es cierto -negó entre dientes- Pero creo que deberías dejar de mentirme -añadió con los ojos en cendidos de un modo que la hizo temblar.

-¡No estoy mintiendo!

-¿No? -preguntó acercándose un poco más a ella -¡Ibas a dejarme!... Conducías como una loca porque ibas a dejarme por otro hombre y te libraste de Yammy para poder escapar tranquilamente... pero ese maldito árbol se interpuso en tu camino.

Empezaron a arderle las mejillas al sentirse des cubierta en su mentira, pero enseguida despertó den tro de ella el impulso de defenderse.

-¿y qué si eso es cierto? ¿En qué cambiaría eso tu vida? Lo nuestro no es un matrimonio sino un acuerdo comercial en el que ni siquiera se pidió mi opinión- los ojos se le habían llenado de lágrimas, lágrimas de rabia y desesperación

-Despedí a Yammy hace más de una semana y ni siquiera te había preocupado! Tengo derecho a vivir mi vida como crea conveniente...

-¿y hacer el amor con otro hombre siempre que quieras?-

Se hizo un silencio ensordecedor. La furia había invadido el rostro de Ichigo mientras le había colo cado en la garganta la mano que le quedaba libre y con la que pudo sentir su pulso acelerado.

-Dilo, _yenika _-le pidió con un susurro.

Creía que no se atrevía a confesar que tenía un amante, descubrió una Rukia triunfante. Siguieron mirán dose a los ojos unos segundos mientras ella pensaba lo emocionante que resultaba saber que tenía el po der de herir su precioso ego con sólo decir sí.

Ichigo movió los dedos por su cuello.

-Si quieres estrangularme, adelante; no tengo fuerzas suficientes para impedírtelo.

La sorpresa se reflejó en su rostro al oír aquello y fijarse en dónde tenía colocadas las manos. El mun do entero parecía haberse detenido. Entonces retiró los dedos lentamente y ella entreabrió los labios para lanzar un suspiro de alivio. El dejó de moverse haciéndola sentir una emoción completamente diferen te al mirar a las profundidades de sus ojos avellanas y vio lo que siempre había visto en ellos.

Ichigo siempre la había deseado y Rukia siempre lo había sabido. No sabía qué era exactamente lo que lo había motivado a casarse con ella, pero desde lue go, el deseo había sido un incentivo añadido.

-Pareces un sirena- murmuró sin apartar la mira da -Es lo único que te ha salvado durante este año. Dime algo que me haga pensar que le has entregado a alguien lo que me has negado a mí y te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida.

Le estaba resultando demasiado difícil resistirse.

Abrió la boca para rebelarse.

-Yo...

Pero sus labios le impidieron continuar hablando y la dejaron perpleja por lo inesperado de su reac ción. No había vuelto a besarla desde la noche de bodas y aquella vez lo había hecho con furia y con ganas de castigarla por frustrar sus deseos. Ahora también estaba enfadado, pero debajo de la rabia ha bía algo enormemente seductor.

Era la primera vez que su lengua entraba en con tacto con la de un hombre; de pronto era como si uno de sus innumerables e inquietantes sueños se hubiese hecho realidad. Su aroma masculino, la maestría de los movimientos con los que exploraba el interior de su boca, el roce de su piel... todo la hacía relajarse poco a poco.

Pero se retiró en cuanto sintió que ella iba a res ponder a su beso. La miró y vio la confusión refleja da en sus ojos violetas. Y sonrió, - acabo de salvarte de ti misma. ¿Ves la suerte que tienes de tener un marido tan considerado como yo?-

Al ver la cara de pocos amigos con la que ella reac cionó a tal comentario, Ichigo le dio un rápido beso en los labios y se alejó recordándole lo que había esta do a punto de decir antes de que la besara… Le horrori zó pensar lo fácil que le había resultado hacerla olvidar sus ganas de rebelarse.

-Sigo teniendo la intención de dejarte en cuanto salga de aquí-afirmó ofendida.

-Nada de eso- respondió poniéndose en pie -se guimos teniendo un contrato que cumplir-.

Rukia lo miró dignamente, deseando que desapare ciera de su vista inmediatamente.

-Un contrato que firmé bajo coacción.

-Querrás decir, que firmaste sin leerlo antes. Porque lo había amado tanto, que había estado completamente ciega.

-¿Qué mujer habría sospechado que su padre y su futuro esposo iban a embaucarla así? -intentó de fender su propia torpeza.

Ichigo asintió antes de continuar hablando.

-Te ofrecí que renegociáramos las condiciones y no quisiste, así que el contrato sigue como estaba.

-y todo por dinero -dijo llena de amargura.

-Un préstamo de cincuenta millones de libras para sacar del apuro a tu padre es mucho dinero, Rukia. ¿Tienes recursos suficientes para devolvérmelo?

Sabía perfectamente que no. El único dinero que tenía Rukia era el que le había dejado su abuela para cuando tuviera algún hijo. Y lo que le había dejado su madre no llegaba ni a la décima parte de tal prés tamo.

-Pero no me refería al dinero- dijo él con más suavidad -Sino a la otra cláusula... la que te obliga a proteger mi inversión dándome un hijo y heredero para los bienes de tu padre.

-No harás nada de eso sin mi permiso.

-Ya tengo tu permiso- le recordó -Y puedo ha cerlo en el momento que decida.

Volvió hacia la cama y se inclinó sobre ella sin hacer caso de su intento por alejarse.

-He tenido mucha paciencia contigo hasta ahora, _yenika mou _-le susurró al tiempo que le ahuecaba las almohadas sobre las que tenía apoyada la espalda.

-Porque tenías cosas más... interesantes que ha cer.

Obviamente se refería a Yoruichi.

-Porque cuando nos casamos, no eras más que una cría herida -la corrigió él -Sólo un monstruo habría intentado algo contigo. Pero la existencia de otro hombre me hace pensar que quizá he sido demasiado paciente- la agarró por los hombros obligándola a recostarse sobre las almohadas y después la miró fijamente a los ojos -Ya eres una mujer adulta y yo quiero una esposa de verdad. Si incum ples el contrato que hicimos, os haré la vida imposi ble a ti, a tu padre y a tu amante-.

-¿Serías capaz de provocar un escándalo con el que saldría a la luz tu asquerosa infidelidad?

-¿Es por eso por lo que creíste que podrías lar garte y salirte con la tuya?- le preguntó arqueando las cejas con gesto burlón ¿Crees que el hecho de que Yoruichi haya vuelto a aparecer en escena te da derecho a hacer lo que quieras? Te contaré un peque ño secreto-murmuro poniéndole un dedo en los la bios antes de besarla suavemente -Yoruichi siem pre ha estado ahí- le informo en el mismo tono de voz -Lo que pasa es que yo soy muy discreto... casi siempre-.

Era como si la hubieran pateado estando ya en el suelo y aquel beso no había hecho más que hacerla sentir aún peor.

-Espero que os pudráis los dos en el infierno -murmuró ella con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

-Pero sigues deseándome, como demuestra esa boca tan bella y ansiosa- añadió con una triste sonri sa en los labios -Y si no estuvieras tan magullada, te demostraría cuánto me deseas.

-Yo...

Ichigo adivinó la mentira que estaba preparando, el intentó de negar lo evidente y dañar así su arro gancia; pero él se lo impidió reclamando aquellos la bios entreabiertos y apretándola contra las almoha das. Rukia se sintió invadida, abrumada, asediada por su aroma, su calor y por el modo en el que utilizaba aquel beso para enseñarle la diferencia entre la se ducción y el puro sexo. Un calor ardiente le recorrió el cuerpo haciéndola sentir un deseo desconocido hasta el momento. Intentó protestar y le puso las ma nos en el pecho para intentar apartarlo.

Pero él no hizo el más mínimo intento de retirar se y, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, ella estaba respondiendo a sus movimientos de manera incons ciente. Todo su cuerpo, desde los pechos hasta los dedos de los pies, se dejaban llevar por una pasión que no conseguían mitigar ni las sábanas que los se paraban.

Nada la había preparado para un beso como aquél, un beso capaz de despertarle los sentidos y ha cerla sentir partes de su cuerpo de cuya existencia se había olvidado. Se estremeció al notar su mano en un pecho y el pezón reaccionó endureciéndose y provo cándole la sensación de estar a punto de derretirse. Ichigo murmuró algo y ella dejó de resistirse; retiró las manos de su pecho y las sumergió en su cabello. No sabía que pudiera sentirse tan mujer, ni que pu diera comportarse como tal, pero eso fue precisamen te lo que hizo. Se olvidó del dolor que le provocaban las heridas y prefirió centrarse en todas las demás sensaciones que estaba experimentando su cuerpo y que eran... deliciosas. El roce de su muslo en la pel vis la hizo arquearse y gemir de placer.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Ichigo se retiró de golpe como si hubiera sufrido una descarga. Sus ojos parecían dos carbones ardientes y tenía la respira ción entrecortada.

-Olvídate de ese amante tuyo -le recomendó di rigiéndose hacia la puerta, pero sin dejar de mirarla ni un momento-. No volverás a verlo- sentenció.

Seguía enfadado, la pasión de aquel beso no había sido más que la demostración de toda la rabia que sentía hacia ella. Pero lo que más alarmó a Rukia en aquel momento fue el tono amenazador de su voz.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué le has hecho?

-Por el momento nada -respondió con una peli grosa expresión en los ojos -Su suerte depende de que descubra si te ha enseñado algo más además de cómo besar-.

Rukia parpadeó y se quedó pensando en su res puesta. Ichigo creía que había sido Kaien el que le había enseñado a besar como acababa de hacerlo. Abrió la boca para negar tal suposición, pero luego pensó que prefería mantenerlo en su ignorancia. Quería demostrarle lo que se sentía imaginando al otro dejándose llevar por la pasión con una tercera persona. ¡Ahora sentiría lo que ella sufría cada ver que lo imaginaba con Yoruichi!

-Voy a estar fuera unos días, pero vendré a bus carte el sábado para salir de aquí- y salió de allí sin darle tiempo a decir nada. In mediatamente después entró uno de sus hombres de seguridad, el mismo que había llamado a la puerta unos segundos antes, y se acercó a dejarle sobre la cama unos papeles.

-El señor Kurosaki ha dado permiso para que vea esto.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en la puerta? -le pre guntó preocupada por que hubiera podido oír lo que había sucedido allí dentro.

-Desde que la ingresaron en este hospital -res pondió antes de salir.

Rukia se quedó mirando la puerta. Había estado bajo vigilancia sin saberlo siquiera, aquello era in cluso peor que Rosemere, era una especie de cárcel.

El señor Kurosaki había dado permiso... pensó echando un vistazo a los papeles. Se trataba de un montón de periódicos y revistas de todo tipo entre las que vio un titular asombroso: «La esposa del magnate griego intenta suicidarse después de que él se exhibiera con su amante».

Ahora entendía que no le preocupara causar un escándalo, no podía haber mayor escándalo que aquél. Miró el resto de publicaciones, en todas ellas hacían referencia a lo sucedido, y hasta había fotografías de su coche destrozado! Cerró la revista al notar las náuseas que le estaba provocando.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que en ningún lado mencionaban a Kaien y comprendió lo que estaba tratando de hacer Ichigo. No se trataba de demostrar que ella le pertenecía, sino de evitar que se supiera que su mujer iba a abandonarlo por otro. Prefería que todo el mundo creyera que había intentado suici darse. Y Cómo podía tener tal ego!

¿Y de dónde habrían sacado los periodistas la loca idea de que ella intentaba suicidarse? ¿La ha bría filtrado Ichigo?

Dios. Lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Ahora en tendía por qué había estado tan aislada; su marido no quería que nadie descubriera la verdad.

Abandonarlo por otro hombre... Cuánto deseaba haber podido llegar al final. Habría escrito su propio titular: «La esposa del mujeriego empresario griego lo abandona por un francés».

_Continuara!_

_Bueno mis queridas lectoras tengo q pedirle disculpas, me demore de mas en la publicación d este cap, lo q pasa es q tuve visitas en casa y pues como ya saben hay q ser anfitriona y atender a las visitas, pero bueno ufff q bueno q ya se fueron jajajajaja (me tenían como loca unos niños gritones jajaj)…._

_Bueno ahora bien espero q les halla gustado el cap… GRACIAS A TODAS POR COMENTAR… Y ENSEGUIDA Q SUBO EL CAP, CONTESTARE SUS REVIEW! _

_LAS QUIERE MOLTO MOLTO YECKIE! _

_SE PORTAN BIEN Y EL PROXIMO CAP… VIENE PRONTO COMO COMPEZACION DE LA ESPERA Q LES HICE PASAR, EN 3 A 4 DIAS MAXIMO POSTEO EL SIGUIENTE CAP, PROMETIDO! Si lo quieren antes solo díganme hahah! xD _

_BESOS! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Ichigo observó a Rukia desde el umbral de la puerta sin que ella se diera cuenta. Parecía encontrarse mucho mejor, pero era evidente

que cualquier pequeño movimiento seguía suponién dole un esfuerzo. Se había puesto la blusa blanca y el traje de lino azul que él le había hecho llegar y que tanto le favorecía. Alguien la había ayudado a recogerse el pelo con un bellísimo broche.

No estaba del todo recuperada, aunque los médi cos le habían asegurado que podía viajar y eso por el momento era todo lo que a él le importaba; necesita ba sacada de allí y llevarla a un lugar alejado de la prensa... y de la tentación de ponerse en contacto con su amante en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.

Le hervía la sangre al pensar en el esquivo Kaien Shiba. El francés se había esfumado como por arte de magia, aunque quizá eso demostraba que tenía algo del sentido común que no había demostrado al atreverse a seducir a la esposa de Ichigo Kurosaki.

Su esposa... Casi le daban ganas de reír al pen sar en aquella palabra, pero no era precisamente risa lo que le provocaba la idea de que Rukia se hubiera acostado con ese tipo, o la posibilidad de que le hubiera permitido tocar lo que Ichigo no había tocado, ni siquiera visto... o que hubiera compartido con él confidencias sobre la falsedad de su matrimonio.

Fue justo entonces cuando se dio media vuelta y lo descubrió allí de pie. La libido de Ichigo reaccionó automáticamente al verla mirado de arriba abajo como sólo ella sabía hacer. Nadie lo había mirado de ese modo, con ese inconsciente ensimismamiento que desataba en él todo tipo de fantasías eróticas. Y estaba claro que Rukia no podía evitarlo, lo que lo hacía pensar que era probable que mirara a otros hombres del mismo modo.

Pero algún día no muy lejano iba a hacer que ol vidara a cualquier otro hombre, iba a demostrarle lo que era el poder de la pasión.

Él no era ningún bruto, no necesitaba que una mujer fuera virgen para sentirse atraído por ella. Pero desde luego sabía que haría que Rukia, con su inocencia y su incapacidad para esconder lo que sentía por él, floreciera como una rosa en primavera al llevarla hasta un éxtasis que desconocía y que, seguramente, ni siquiera imaginaba.

Cuando por fin su mirada alcanzó el rostro de Ichigo, él le lanzó una sonrisa con la que le recordó lo sucedido la última vez que se habían visto y, como ella no era tonta, sabía que percibiría la carga sexual de aquel gesto.

-¿Lista para acompañarme? -le preguntó como si estuviera lanzando un desafío.

-No tengo maquillaje -protestó ella olvidaste pedir que me trajeran algo con que maquillarme.

-No lo necesitas, tienes una piel preciosa sin necesidad de maquillaje.

-Es cuestión de gustos -replicó alzando la barbilla y mirándolo fríamente He visto a los periodistas esperando fuera -dijo señalando a ventana no creo que aparecer en las fotos llena de magulladuras te beneficie mucho.

-¿A mí? -preguntó él borrando de su rostro aquella sexy sonrisa.

-Suponía que preferirías que apareciera ante las cámaras radiante y ciega de amor.

-Estás empezando a hablar con lengua viperina y no te favorece nada -susurró acercándose a ella con gracilidad -¿Necesitas ayuda para abrocharte el último botón de la camisa? -le preguntó.

-No, ya me las arreglo sola. El hecho de que me haya vuelto loca y haya intentado suicidarme no significa que me haya vuelto completamente inútil.

-Debes admitir que resultaba divertido leerlo. -¿A ti te parece una broma?

-Es obvio que a ti no y á él tampoco se lo parecía realmente, a juzgar por su gesto apesadumbrado. Le puso la chaqueta sobre los hombros y la ayudó a deslizar los brazos dentro de las mangas, cosa que Rukia agradeció enormemente, aunque no dijo nada.

-Me han descrito como una ingenua sin carácter. -y a mí como un mujeriego despiadado. -Mejor eso que un hombre incapaz de hacer feliz a su esposa, ¿no?

Al levantar la vista para ver su reacción, se en contró por primera vez en mucho tiempo con la im ponente altura de Ichigo.

-¿Estás provocándome para que te demuestre lo equivocada que estás? -preguntó él lanzándole una intensa y oscura mirada.

El cuerpo entero se le estremeció al recordar el beso de la última vez.

-No.

-Entonces sigue mi consejo y contente hasta que estemos en privado.

Como si lo hubieran ensayado, en ese momento se abrió la puerta y entró el médico que había super visado su recuperación. Ichigo y él se estrecharon la mano como viejos amigos y comenzaron a hablar de ella como si no estuviera presente. No había nada de nuevo en tal actitud; desde que lo conocía, Ichigo había organizado su vida a su antojo, hasta el punto de arreglar el contrato prematrimonial con su padre en lugar de con ella. De igual modo había planeado la boda con sus empleados de confianza sin apenas consultarle nada a la futura esposa. ¿Por qué iba a extrañarle que hablara con el médico que segura mente había elegido personalmente después de tras ladarla de hospital sin pedirle su opinión al respecto?

La única vez que realmente la había escuchado había sido en la noche de bodas, cuando Rukia se había negado a consumar el matrimonio. Bien cierto era que ella se había enfadado enormemente, hasta llegar incluso al histerismo, pero también sabía que cuando Ichigo había accedido a dejarla sola, lo había hecho por decisión propia y no porque ella se lo hubiera pedido. También podría haberla seducido hasta hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Pero él había preferido marcharse y seguir adelante con su vida como si ella jamás hubiera existido, pensó Rukia con una punzada de dolor que le atravesa ba el corazón. Sólo se había molestado en visitarla de vez en cuando para guardar las apariencias.

Mientras ambos hombres seguían hablando de su estado de salud, Rukia se sentía cada vez más mareada; lógico después de tantos días sin haber estado de pie más que unos minutos. Pero no podía mostrarse débil por si el médico decidía dejarla ingresada por más tiempo. Cuando llegó el momento de despedirse, Ichigo la agarró del brazo y la sacó de la habitación dejando que se apoyara en él.

Nunca se había sentido más aliviada que cuando salieron del ascensor y se dio cuenta de que no estaban en el vestíbulo del hospital, sino en el aparcamiento, donde los esperaba el coche y no había ni rastro de reporteros.

Rukia se dejó caer sobre el asiento de cuero y debió de quedarse dormida enseguida porque lo siguiente de lo que fue consciente fue de que el coche se había detenido y Ichigo estaba desabrochándole el cinturón de seguridad. Estaba tan desorientada, que dejó que Ichigo la ayudara a salir y tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de que no estaban en Rosemere.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó algo confundida.

-Nada -con una frialdad que no hizo más que au mentar la sensación de alarma que crecía dentro de ella, Ichigo se apartó para que viera el jet privado que los esperaba a sólo unos metros -Nos vamos a casa, eso es todo-.

-¿En avión? Pero si sólo se tarda una hora en llegar a Rosemere en coche...

-Nos vamos a Grecia -la corrigió enseguida -Tengo que estar en Atenas el lunes por la mañana, y no tengo la menor intención de dejarte sola en Rosemere para que puedas idear otra huida con tu francés-.

Grecia, repitió Ichigo para sus adentros y se detuvo a la puerta del avión.

-No. No quiero ir...

-Vamos, Rukia -le susurró Ichigo poniéndole la mano en la espalda.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, se encontraban en el interior del jet. Se dio media vuelta para protestar, pero se topó con el pecho de Ichigo y se quedó automáticamente sin respiración. Al notar sus brazos estrechándola con fuerza, se sintió rodeada por el enemigo.

-Por favor... -consiguió decir casi sin aliento. -¿Qué?

Pero no pudo contestar, su boca cayó sobre la de ella con tal sensualidad e ímpetu, que se estremeció de placer. Deseaba resistirse pero, una vez más, no era su mente la que controlaba sus acciones. Ichigo murmuró algo, ella no supo qué, pero su lengua se sumergió en su boca y la hizo estrecharlo con la mis ma fuerza que él a ella. Sus cuerpos se encontraban presionados el uno contra el otro, haciendo evidente el masculino deseo de Ichigo contra el bajo vientre de Rukia. Sintió cómo se le endurecían los pezones contra el muro de su pecho mientras se le aceleraba el corazón y él comenzaba a hacer un sensual movi miento con las caderas. Era tan irresistible y tan emocionante que no podía hacer otra cosa que dejar se llevar.

El rugido del motor al ponerse en marcha los se paró de repente. Rukia observó su rostro acalorado y su mirada empapada de deseo. Ichigo se inclinó sobre ella y la besó una vez más, pero lo hizo rápida mente antes de agarrarla del brazo y sentarla en el asiento más cercano.

De verdad la deseaba. La conciencia de la ansiedad que sentía por ella le provocaba un ardor desconocido. Se volvió a mirarla y Rukia pudo ver cómo farfullaba entre dientes una maldición contra sí mismo.

En aquel momento, nada tenía sentido para ella era todo demasiado nuevo

-Si dejas que otro hombre vuelva a tocarte, atente a las consecuencias -aseguró clavándose aquella oscura mirada que en aquel momento, desde el asiento al otro lado del pasillo, parecía completamente negra.

Parecía que el hombre primitivo que llevaba dentro se estaba apoderando de él. ¿Acaso era eso lo que provocaba la pasión en los hombres, los convertía en bestias violentas y rabiosas?

-¡Di algo! -estalló Ichigo interrumpiendo sus pen samientos con la fuerza de un rayo.

Deseaba que contraatacara, que le devolviera el golpe con algún comentario cruel sobre Yoruichi. Seguramente no era más que una estrategia alternativa para deshacerse de la tensión acumulada. Pero Rukia apartó la mirada negándose a responder.

No podía responder; estaba demasiado ensimismada en todo lo que sentía. Estaban ya en el aire, cuando, de manera inconsciente, Rukia se llevó la mano a la herida que tenía entre las cejas, que era la única que todavía le dolía en el rostro. La sentía la tiendo como si tuviera vida propia.

De pronto se encontró con que Ichigo se había puesto en pie y había ido hasta ella a toda prisa.

-Estás ardiendo -le dijo poniéndole la mano en el mismo lugar donde ella misma la había tenido sólo un segundo antes siento mucho haber sido tan DESCONSIDERADO.

-Estoy bien -murmuró ella -desconcertada.

-No, no estás bien -la corrigió poniéndole el reverso de la mano en la mejilla no me mires así, Rukia. He sido muy brusco contigo y piensas que soy un grosero incivilizado -admitió de manera sorprendente-. ¿Te he hecho daño en alguna parte?

Intentó retirarle la mano para negar con la cabeza, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue mirado con la desesperada indefensión que sentía. Llevaba meses luchando por acallar lo que sentía por él y de pronto ahí estaba todo de nuevo, latiendo dentro de ella con tal fuerza, que la dejaba inútil. Y no le gustaba nada sentir tal impotencia.

-Deja que me vaya a Rosemere -suplicó con un susurro.

-No. A partir de ahora irás adonde yo vaya, te quiero a mi lado -añadió con la misma mirada oscura, pero esa vez no era de pasión...

-¿Para que puedas cuidar de tu inversión? -contraatacó ella tus guardaespaldas pueden encargar se de ello sin salir de Inglaterra.

-Eso creía yo, pero me has dejado bien claro que estaba equivocado -le recordó poniéndose en pie no volvamos a hablar de esto.

Lo que quería decir que la culpa de todo la tenía ella jamás se había sentido tan atrapada en toda su vida.

El calor de Atenas a punto estuvo de quitarle las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban después de un vuelo de tres horas y media.

-¿Y ahora qué? -le preguntó Rukia al ver que en el aeropuerto los esperaba un helicóptero.

-Vamos a mi isla.

Era todo un millonario griego, que hablaba de su isla con la indiferencia de quien hablara de su casa o de su coche, como si todos los griegos tuvieran su propia isla. Rukia estaba demasiado cansada como para dejarse afectar por tanta arrogancia.

Lo que no pudo evitar fue pasarse la lengua por los labios todavía inflamados y calientes, sin darse cuenta de que Ichigo estaba presenciando tal gesto y estuvo a punto de volver a perder el control.

La isla resultó ser una pequeña extensión de tie rra en medio de la inmensidad del océano azul cristalino. En la cumbre de una pequeña colina, Rukia divisó una preciosa casa encalada con una piscina situada entre dos playas. Aterrizaron cerca de dicha piscina.

Ichigo se bajó del helicóptero y se apresuró a to marla en brazos para sacarla de la cabina.

-Puedo andar...

-Pero no es necesario que lo hagas. .

Rukia se dio por vencida enseguida porque sabía que no podía hacer nada contra él y que además es taba demasiado pálida como para negar que estaba agotada, así que apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y se dejó transportar hasta la casa. Allí los esperaba una mujer bajita que los recibió con una cálida sonrisa en los labios.

Ichigo y ella intercambiaron algunas palabras en griego mientras entraban a la casa y subían al primer piso y, por el tono de voz de la mujer, Rukia tuvo la sensación de que estaba regañándolo como si fuera un chiquillo y Ichigo recibía la reprimenda sin objeción alguna. Ya en la planta de arriba, entraron en un dormitorio de paredes azul claras y cortinas blancas que cubrían los enormes ventanales.

La dejó sobre una enorme y mullida cama y des pués se volvió a pedirle algo a la mujer, que se au sentó inmediatamente, dejándolos solos.

-El viaje ha sido demasiado para ti, lo siento mucho.

«¿Se disculpaba otra vez?», pensó Rukia

-Sólo quiero meterme en la cama.

En cualquier otra ocasión, Ichigo habría aprovechado tan provocativo comentario, pero en ese mo mento se sentía demasiado culpable por haberla hecho soportar tan largo viaje sin darle tiempo a recu perarse del todo.

Le quito la chaqueta suavemente y después trato de desabrochar los complicados botones de la blusa. Pero lo que más nervioso lo estaba poniendo no eran los botones, sino el silencio de Rukia... hasta que se dio cuenta de que se había quedado completamente dormida. Siguió desnudándola intentando no pensar en lo que estaba haciendo y por fin la dejo metida en la cama en braguitas y sujetador.

Al alejarse de ella, no pudo evitar fijarse en aquel cuerpo esbelto pues nunca la había visto tan desnuda. Estaba tan magullada, que no entendía como el médico le había dado permiso para viajar. El costado derecho era un enorme moreton y la marca del cinturon de seguridad que iba desde el hombro hasta la cintura era sencillamente espeluznante.

¿A qué velocidad debía de haber ido para causarse tantas heridas? ¿Lo habría hecho deliberadamente?

Sintio un escalofrío al considerar tal idea, pero enseguida la descarto y volvio a sentirse culpable por como la había tratado en el avion.

-Pobre muchacha- murmuro Tia Harribel a su espalda -¿Qué tipo de hombre eres que la traes des de tan lejos en ese estado?-

-Arropala por favor, Tia -le pidio sin poder contestar a la misma pregunta que estaba haciéndose él a sí mismo.

Jamás la había visto tan pálida ni tan vulnerable. Ichigo le pidio fuerzas al cielo y se alegro de que ni Rukia, ni nadie, supiera los planes que había hecho en relación a aquella casa... y aquella cama. Era la seduccion perfecta. Pero esos planes habían quedado más que olvidados, penso con tristeza al darse media vuelta para recoger la ropa que le había quitado.

Había tomado una decisión. Se trataba de una de esas determinaciones rápidas que estaba acostumbra do a tomar en cuestiones de negocios. Se llamaba retirada táctica.

Rukia durmió profundamente a pesar del sonido del helicóptero que se alejaba; ni siquiera se enteró de que, mientras ella dormía, Thia Harribel dobló y guardó toda su ropa. El sol se había retirado cuando el olor a comida procedente de la cocina y su estó mago vacío la obligaron a despertar.

-¡Por fin te has despertado! -exclamó la mujer, que estaba ordenando una mesita que había junto a la ventana -Me llamo Tia Harribel Kurosaki- se presentó con una enorme sonrisa en la boca - Soy la tía abuela de Ichigo, puedes llamarme Harribel y yo te llamaré Rukia, que es un bonito nombre.

Rukia jamás se había detenido a pensar en el origen de su nombre.

-Si Ichigo estuviera aquí, habría hecho él las presentaciones -continuó diciendo-. Pero tendré que ser yo la que te dé la bienvenida a nuestra bella isla y a nuestra bella casa -añadió acercándose a abrazarla cariñosamente.

-Muchas gracias. Me alegro mucho de conocerla, Harribel -respondió Rukia amablemente e inca paz de no devolverle la sonrisa.

Soy yo la que se alegra de conocerte por fin. Va mos a hacemos muy amigas tú y yo, ¿verdad? Vas a ver como te gusta todo esto -le prometió volviendo a alejarse de la cama- Cuando ese tonto de Ichigo se dé cuenta de cuáles son sus prioridades, volverá y podréis hacer muchos bebés en esa cama, como manda la tradición de los Kurosaki, y seremos una fa milia muy feliz...

Lo de los bebés se quedó flotando en el aire, pero a Rukia le había afectado más el resumen del discurso de Tia Harribel.

-¿Ichigo se ha marchado? -preguntó temerosa.

-Te vio el cuerpo todo magullado y salió corriendo asustado como un niño. Parece mentira que un hombre tan grande y fuerte pueda ser tan impresionable, pero así es-le explicó con cierta rabia -Ya se encargará su conciencia de hacerlo sentir culpable, te lo aseguro. Le enseñaron que debía proteger a los suyos, pero contigo ha fallado. Volverá cuando se dé cuenta de que debe...

Rukia había dejado de escuchar, había levantado las sábanas para verse el cuerpo casi desnudo. -¿Quién me ha desnudado? -preguntó sonrojada. -Ichigo, por supuesto y después se ha ido...

La mujer asintió. Rukia se incorporó en la cama haciendo un esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas de rabia y dolor. Ichigo la había llevado a aquella isla para seducirla, de eso no había ninguna duda; pero al ver el horrible aspecto de su cuerpo, se había dado cuenta de que no podría poner en práctica sus planes y había hecho lo de siempre.

Había huido. La había abandonado en aquella diminuta isla con aquella mujer encantadora, pero increíblemente vieja... Y él había regresado a su importante y ajetreada vida, dejando a un lado la seducción de su esposa... una vez más.

-¿Te apetece una deliciosa taza de té inglés?

_Continuara!_

_Les dejare otro cap, de regalo… espero q les guste los cap!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: esta historia no me pertenece es autoria de Michelle Reid y los personajes pertenecen a tite kubo. Yo simplemente tomo prestados**_

**Capítulo 4**

Rukia pisó la arena con los pies descalzos, dejó el libro y las gafas de sol en el suelo y se quitó el sombrero de paja que Tia Harribel había insistido en que se pusiera para protegerse del sol. Utilizó el sombrero como abanico y se dio aire con él mientras disfrutaba de la vista que le ofrecía la pequeña cala que había descubierto durante la primera semana y que, desde ese momento, se había convertido en su refugio privado. Tenía que caminar bastante para llegar allí, pero merecía la pena porque era allí la arena era fina y suave y el mar cristalino.

Aquél era el día más tranquilo despues de que había llegado a la isla dos semanas antes. Hacía calor y el silencio era tan completo, que habría podido oír el sonido de una hormiga transportando una hoja a cien metros de distancia.

En sus labios se dibujó una irónica sonrisa mientras dejaba que un puñado de arena se le escurriera entre los dedos. Alguien la estaba observando. No sólo podía sentir aquellos ojos sobre sí misma, también sabía perfectamente a quién pertenecían tales ojos. Había oído el helicóptero sobrevolar la isla mientras se dirigía hacia allí y sabía cómo había he cho para encontrarla tan rápido. Seguramente Mizuiro, el hombre que se encargaba de las pequeñas reparaciones y el mantenimiento de la casa, le habría dicho dónde buscarla.

Le habría gustado saber si a Ichigo se le habría ocurrido pensar quehacer que Mizuiro la vigilara durante todo el día significaba que a veces su empleado vería lo mismo que estaba viendo él.

En aquel momento tenía dos alternativas: podía darse media vuelta y enfrentarse a él cara a cara o podía olvidarse de que estaba allí y continuar con lo que había ido a hacer.

La sonrisa de sus labios se hizo más amplia al de cir que optaría por la segunda opción. De ningún modo iba a demostrarle que sabía que estaba allí; tal comportamiento no encajaba con su plan. Estaba a punto de enseñarle lo que se había estado perdiendo durante el último año. Iba a mostrarle el aspecto que tenía sin todas esas magulladuras que lo habían hecho huir a Atenas y, probablemente, a los brazos de la perfecta Yoruichi.

Le temblaban los dedos mientras deshacía el nudo del pareo que llevaba atado al cuello y el corazón le latía con fuerza cuando dejó caer al suelo lentamente la suave tela india que, al apartarse de su cuerpo, dejó a la vista la piel bronceada y brillante. En los últimos días, había tomado el sol bastante para adquirir un color más que saludable, y había nadado bastante; así que además de morena, estaba bastante en forma. Al mirarse así misma tuvo que reconocer que estaba estupenda con aquel diminuto bikini.

Fuera quien fuera el que había preparado su equipaje en Inglaterra, estaba claro que se había sentido muy romántico porque había elegido casi todas las cosas que Rukia se había comprado para la luna de miel que no habían llegado a disfrutar. Cosas que debería haberse puesto para su marido después de haberse convertido también en amantes. El problema era que si nadaba libremente, acabaría perdiendo la parte de arriba del bikini, pero... ¿a quién le impor taba?

«Muérete de rabia, Kurosaki Ichigo», le dijo en silencio al tiempo que levantaba el rostro hacia el sol y se estiraba con una sensualidad que además hacía resaltar su esbelta y tonificada figura. Allí estaba la mujer a la que había rechazado hacía dos semanas.

A la sombra de un árbol, Ichigo observaba rela jadamente el comienzo de su pequeña exhibición. Estaba casi seguro de que Rukia sabía que estaba allí. Tenía que haber oído el ruido de sus pasos por el ca mino de tierra. Por eso no comprendía por qué estaba jugando con ese puñado de arena. ¿Estaría con templando la idea de tirársela a la cara a ver cómo reaccionaba?

Estaba enfadada con él y Ichigo lo sabía, porque sabía que debía de haberse sentido muy sola después de la manera en la que la había abandonado allí el primer día. Pero no había podido hacer otra cosa. No habría podido dormir con ella en la que se suponía era su cama de matrimonio, como Tia Harribel esperaba, porque ella todavía no era su mujer de verdad. De ningún modo habría podido fingir ser un marido feliz al que el último año le había servido para saciarse de aquella mujer. Si se hubiera acostado a su lado, no habría podido controlarse por muy herida que ella estuviese. Era muy bella, no había más que verla aquellas esbeltas piernas que se ocultaban bajo el pareo que llevaba anudado al cuello y ceñido a la curva que formaban sus firmes pechos. Su pelo cobrizo le caía libremente sobre los hombros, que habían adquirido un suave bronceado desde la última vez que la había visto.

«Vuélvete a mirarme, _yenika», _le pidió en silencio. Quería que le lanzara esa mirada sensual con la que recorría su cuerpo de los pies a la cabeza y que encendía toda la sexualidad que había en él. Ni si quiera le habría importado pagar el precio de que le tirara la arena a la cara.

Pero no se volvió. Allí apoyado en el árbol, Ichigo presenció cómo se quitaba el nudo del pareo para después dejar que la tela se le deslizara por la piel hasta aterrizar en el suelo. Fue entonces cuando le dejó de latir el corazón. No podía creer lo que veía, se negaba a creerlo. Seguramente el sol le había jugado una mala pasada, decidió mientras la observaba estirándose como si estuviera saludando al sol.

_«Theos», _susurró sin poder parpadear siquiera. Había visto muchas mujeres tratando de provocarlo, llegando incluso a desnudarse para atraer su interés; pero jamás habría imaginado vera aquella mujer hacerlo... jamás la habría imaginado con una prenda tan escandalosa.

Quizá no sabía que estaba allí. Quizá se comportaba de ese modo porque realmente creía que no había nadie observándola. Entonces se acordó de Mizuiro... le había ordenado que la siguiera a todas partes porque no se fiaba de ella, temía que pudiera encontrar la manera de escapar. La idea de que otro hombre pudiera ver a su esposa pasearse con aquellos dos diminutos trozos de tela hacía que dentro de él se desatara una marea de celos primitivos que lo hicieron mirar a su alrededor en busca de algún escon drijo en el que alguien pudiera pasar desapercibido.

Pero enseguida volvió a fijar toda su atención en Rukia, que corría hacia el agua dejando a su paso las pequeñas huellas de sus pies. Se sumergió en el océano de un salto y enseguida desapareció bajo el agua, dejándolo allí, excitado y ansioso, y con la sensación de que lo había imaginado todo.

Rukia nadó disfrutando intensamente de cada brazada. Siempre le había gustado nadar, de pequeña había llegado a competir representando a su colegio y había ganado sus medallas. Y, antes de casarse, ha bía frecuentado la piscina pública. Sin embargo al casarse, Ichigo había cambiado dicha costumbre al encerrarla en Rosemere; la casa tenía su propia piscina, por lo que Rukia había podido seguir practican do. A veces incluso lo había hecho a sabiendas de que Ichigo la observaba, pero jamás le había dejado saber que era consciente de su presencia, había pre ferido ignorarlo para no demostrarle lo que bullía dentro de ella.

También ahora se esforzó en no mirar hacia don de sabía que se encontraba, aunque lo cierto era que el hecho de saber que estaba allí la llenaba de una loca excitación mientras surcaba la superficie del mar con verdadero placer.

Estaba casi a medio camino de la longitud de la cala, cuando sintió que algo la agarraba la cintura. Lanzó un agudo chillido y a punto estuvo de hacerla ahogar antes de que Ichigo la agarrara y la levantara del agua como si fuera el mismísimo Poseidón.

-¡Provocadora desvergonzada y temeraria! -le gritó bajándola hasta que sus miradas quedaron a la misma altura.

Rukia se sintió resbalar sobre la piel dura y tersa de sus piernas, su pecho... ¡SUS caderas!

-¡Dios! -exclamó volviendo a perder el aliento, aunque esa vez por un motivo distinto-. ¡No llevas nada puesto!

-¿Yo? -preguntó furioso-. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué demonios crees tú que llevas?

Agarrándose a sus hombros, Rukia bajó la mirada de aquellos ojos llenos de ira y comprobó que los pequeños triángulos que formaban la parte de arriba del bikini se habían desplazado dejándole los pezones a la vista. Con un tremendo rubor en las mejillas, abrió la boca para defenderse, pero se encontró con otra boca que se lo impidió con la misma pasión que lo había empujado a perseguida por el agua.

Aquel beso no se parecía a nada que ella hubiera experimentado antes. Era ardiente, profundo, frenético y lo hacía aún más intenso el hecho de que ambos tenían la respiración entrecortada y el corazón des bocado por culpa del ejercicio. Se agarraban con fuerza el uno al otro mientras sus lenguas bailaban en silencio.

Con una especie de rugido masculino, Ichigo dejó de besarla para, después de mirarla con aquellos ojos ardientes, sumergirse en el agua y cubrir uno de sus pechos con la boca. El movimiento de su lengua sobre el pezón hizo que Rukia emitiera un espontáneo gemido de placer y sorpresa. Al volver a su altura y, con ello, a juntar su boca con la de ella, Ichigo le levantó las piernas y se las puso alrededor de las ca deras. 'La diminuta braguita del biquini no suponía impedimento alguno. Iba a perder la virginidad allí, en medio del océano, con un hombre que se debatía entre la violencia y la pasión más desenfrenada. Y, lo que era peor, no le importaba lo más mínimo.

Notaba ahora sus manos en las nalgas mientras ella sumergía los dedos en su cabello. Había tanto deseo salvaje y tanta impaciencia en aquel beso, que Rukia se sintió mareada.

Y de repente él la empujó alejándola de sí. Rukia acabó con la cabeza dentro del agua y, para cuando tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y salir a la superficie, él ya iba camino de la orilla.

Jamás nadie, ni siquiera Ichigo, la había hecho sentirse tan rechazada y humillada. Durante unos segundos, pensó que iba a desmayarse. Si al menos pudiera nadar hasta la playa y tratar de deshacerse de aquella terrible sensación... Pero con aquel beso, Ichigo parecía haberla despojado de toda su fuerza. Lo vio salir del agua; aquel cuerpo fuerte, bronceado y tremendamente masculino no parecía sentir la más mínima vergüenza. No se volvió a mirarla siquiera una vez y Rukia se odió a sí misma por haberle respondido con tanto entusiasmo. Podía sentir los pezones todavía endurecidos y los muslos tensos de haber estado apretados contra sus caderas. Aquél había sido el primer contacto directo con la evidente excitación de un hombre.

Necesitó toda energía de que disponía para con seguir volver a nadar y dirigirse a la orilla tras él. Cuando Rukia alcanzó la playa, él ya se había puesto los pantalones. Se agachó para agarrar el pareo y, sin apenas volverse a mirarla, se lo lanzo.

Ichigo pensó disculparse, pero ya lo había hecho antes y no conseguiría nada. Además, lo cierto era que no sentía haberse comportado como lo había hecho. Estaba enfadado y excitado; todavía podía sen tir sus piernas rodeándole las caderas, su sabor en la boca. Tenía un terrible dolor entre las piernas que amenazaba con apoderarse de él.

-No quiero que vuelvas a ponerte una prenda como ésa, que ni siquiera podría llamarse bikini -oyó sus propias palabras y se dio cuenta de que parecía un padre autoritario, y eso no le gustaba nada. Resopló con fuerza y, ahora sí, se volvió a mirarla.

Rukia trataba de anudarse el pareo al cuello. El pelo le caía sobre los hombros, pero nunca la había visto tan apagada.

-Cuando por fin hagamos el amor, no será en un lugar público y a la vista de cualquiera -añadió él.

-Mejoren un dormitorio cerrado con llave, quizá -sugirió Rukia... Qué aburrido y convencional para alguien como tú!

Apagada pero no muerta, matizó Ichigo al oír su burla y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

-Pero más cómodo -replicó entonces con sequedad -Apenas hacía pie ahí adentro, no sé cómo he conseguido mantenemos a flote. Así que, con ejercicio físico, habríamos acabado ahogándonos.

-Yo sé nadar.

-No podrías hacerlo conmigo dentro de ti, _agapi mu _-aseguró con una seductora sonrisa en el rostro-. Créeme, habrías preferido ahogarte antes que dejar que me alejara de ti.

Por fin había conseguido atarse el pareo y tenía las mejillas rojas como el carmín, cosa que Ichigo disfrutó enormemente. Si bien la mirada que le lanzó debería haberlo hecho sentir mal, no lo hizo, pues su poder viril seguía de manifiesto.

-Parece que confías mucho en tu habilidad -comentó ella mientras recogía el resto de sus cosas ¿,No dicen que los que más presumen son también los que resultan más decepcionantes?

-Yo jamás decepciono -aseguró con la arrogancia de siempre.

-Bueno, pues si esperas a que se haga de noche para demostrarlo, puedo fingir que eres otra persona y quizá así no me decepciones y con tan expresivo y maligno comentario, Rukia se puso el sombrero y comenzó a caminar hacia el camino. Cualquiera se habría ofendido y habría corrido tras ella para hacerla tragarse aquellas palabras, pero Ichigo no era cualquiera, así que recogió tranquilamente sus cosas y caminó detrás de ella, planeando vengarse de un modo más... sutil. .

Entonces recordó algo que lo hizo fruncir el ceño y acelerar el paso hasta ponerse a su altura.

Al oírlo acercarse, Rukia se puso las gafas para tapar se los ojos y caminó más rápido. Vio de reojo al hom bre ataviado con camisa blanca y pantalones negros, pero su mente sólo podía recordar al hombre desnudo de poderosos músculos... y otras cosas igualmente poderosas.

-Yo crecí en esta isla -le dijo en tono coloquial y desenfadado-. Solía recorrer este camino todos los días después del colegio para ir a nadar a la cala. Allí solía pescar.

-¿Tú pescabas? -preguntó Rukia sin darse cuenta y, automáticamente, se enfadó consigo misma por que había decidido no hablarle.

-¿Es que crees que nací poderoso y arrogante? -bromeó Ichigo -Solía venir pescar por las tardes, el único amigo que tenía era mi guardaespaldas.

Estaba apelando a su compasión por el pobre niño rico, siempre sólo y aislado del mundo por culpa del poder y el dinero de su padre. .

-Mis padres siempre estaban fuera haciendo cosas importantes, así que yo apenas los veía -continuó contándole-. La que me crió fue Tia Harribel, y me enseñó los valores que hay que tener en la vida. Pescando aprendí a sobrevivir solo por si alguna vez lo necesitaba. Siempre me preocupaba que algo horrible les ocurriera a los que vivían en la isla conmigo y entonces yo me quedaría solo. Mi padre tenía enemigos que podrían utilizarme para vengarse, así que antes de los seis años, ya tenía una amplia variedad de escondrijos distribuidos por la isla para cuando vinieran a por mí...

-¿Hay algún motivo para que me cuentes todo esto? -preguntó Rukia negándose a sentir compasión por él. . .

-Ne -respondió en griego, cosa que no hacía a menudo-. Crees que eres la única que ha tenido una vida poco estable, pero no es así -aseguró con frialdad -Yo también he sufrido lo mismo y reconozco el tipo de persona que eres porque yo también soy así.

Rukia apretó el libro con fuerza e intentó no preguntarle lo que le estaba pidiendo a gritos que preguntara, pero no pudo evitarlo:

-¿ y qué tipo de persona es ésa?

-Una que se esconde detrás de un cuidadoso es cudo para protegerse del miedo y del rechazo que había sentido toda la vida.

Desde luego sabía describir lo que era sentirse rechazado, pensó Rukia furiosa.

-Qué tontería -espetó ella- Por favor, ahórrame toda esa basura psicológica, Ichigo. No sé a qué viene todo esto ni quiero saberlo.

-Sólo intentó que nos conozcamos mejor el uno al otro.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para poder... conseguir llevarme a la cama por fin antes de dejarme para ir a otros prados más verdes? -añadió amargamente-. Por si no lo has notado, he sido una presa fácil ahí dentro, en el agua -Dios, dolía admitido-. Así que no hace falta que me conozcas mejor para conseguir lo que quieres.

-Siempre has sido una presa fácil, _cara _-contraa tacó Ichigo sin piedad lo que ocurre es que yo me he negado a tomar lo que estaba ahí esperándome.

Rukia se detuvo en seco y lo miró fijamente. -Parece que te gusta humillarme.

-No. Sólo intentaba...

Ella continuó caminando, pero más rápido. -Escúchame -le pidió Ichigo poniéndose a su altura de nuevo.

-¿Quieres que escuche que te casaste conmigo porque soy la pareja perfecta? ¿Una a la que puedes usar y luego abandonar a tu antojo y no protestará porque está acostumbrada al rechazo y al aislamien to que le has impuesto?

-¡Me casé contigo porque era eso o acostarme contigo sin el maldito anillo!

-¡No era más que un trato de negocios! -exclamó ella con una fuerza que hizo eco en los árboles. Volvió a detenerse, pero esa vez puso el pie sobre algo que la hizo agacharse y exclamar de dolor.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada -respondió frotándose el talón con la mano-. Además... nunca nos hemos acostado -le recordó furiosa-o ¡Ni siquiera hemos dormido en la misma habitación!

-Eso está a punto de cambiar.

Rukia no quería escuchar nada más, así que conti nuó caminando tratando de no hacer caso del temblor que le sacudía el cuerpo a causa de la ira y de Dios sabía qué otra cosa. Desde el camino ya podía ver el tejado de la casa y el helicóptero parado cerca de la piscina. Parecía... un paraíso. Y ló había sido hasta que había aparecido Ichigo y había hecho añicos la tranquilidad que ella se había construido en los últimos días.

Lo odiaba tanto que no era de extrañar que le hirviera la sangre en las venas.

Volvió a hacerlo y volvió a agarrarla por sorpresa, dándole la vuelta para obligarla a mirarlo y, al haciendo, el sombrero, las gafas y el libro salieron vo lando por los aires. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Rukia se encontró con una boca que reclamaba la suya y que la besó apasionadamente mientras unas manos recorrían su cuerpo libremente.

Los muslos, las caderas, la curva de las nalgas, desnudas bajo el fino pareo... y se aferró a él sin pensarlo dos veces, presionando los pechos, con los pezones erectos contra su pecho. Había estallado sin previo aviso, como si cada encuentro erótico diera lugar al siguiente. Ichigo se alejó un poco de ella y la miró con los ojos empapados de deseo.

-¿Quieres que lo hagamos aquí y ahora, Rukia? ¿O quizá deberíamos volver al mar y acabar lo que he mos empezado allí? ¿O habrías preferido que lo hu biéramos hecho hace dos semanas, cuando estabas herida en la cama del hospital? También podríamos haber matado las horas muertas del vuelo hacia aquí, ¿no? Incluso podríamos ir hasta nuestra noche de bodas, estabas tan asustada que sólo un monstruo ha bría intentado algo contigo.

No -dijo agarrándola del brazo -No te dejaré que te vayas -añadió acercán dola más y más -¿Entiendes lo que trato de decirte? Míranos, _cara _-le insistió con algo más de dulzura -Los dos estamos acostumbrados a ocultar nuestra verdadera personalidad, pero lo cierto es que senti mos una pasión más fuerte que nosotros mismos.

-Pero sólo cuando tú tienes tiempo y te apetece.

-¡Pues ahora me apetece! -espetó él -Y si te niegas a escucharme, quizá acabe con esto aquí mismo, apoyados en un árbol, con tus rodillas bajo mis brazos, y tus pies clavándoseme en la espalda.

Tan gráfica y detallada descripción hizo que Rukia lo empujara y tratara de alejarse.

-¡Está claro que has probado antes esa postura! Ichigo se echó a reír, tan desconcertado ante aquel ataque, que supo que no podría defenderse.

El sonido de un helicóptero los interrumpió y le evitó a Ichigo tener que buscar una excusa.

-Tenemos visita -murmuró él después de maldecir.

-¿Quién es? -preguntó Rukia mientras veían cómo iba descendiendo el aparato hasta aterrizar junto al otro.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Ichigo no dijo nada y Rukia se volvió a mirarlo, no parecía muy contento.

-Mí madre -dijo él.

_Continuara! _

_Hola mis queridad lectoras, tengo q pedirles disculpas por los errores las palabras separas q no se por q salen asi y en el documento están perfectas :s espero q con estos cap no suceda eso…_

_Bueno con respecto al cap estos 2 se van acercando cada vez mas y las cosas se ponen caliente… cuanto tiempo tardara ichi sin hacer suya a rukia? Que querra la madre de ichi? _

…_. En el próximo capitulo lo sabremos! Jojojoj _

_Gracias a las bellas personas q me dejan Review espero q la historia le este agradando tanto como a mi! _

_Nos vemos en la próxima entrega!_

_Besos! _

_Saludos yeckie! _


	5. Chapter 5

**__**Disclaimer: esta historia no me pertenece es autoria de Michelle Reid y los personajes pertenecen a tite kubo. Yo simplemente tomo prestados**__  
><strong>

**Capítulo 5**

SU madre...

A Rukia se le cayó el alma a los pies. La bella, elegante y siempre distinguida Masaki Kurosaki estaba de visita e iba a verla con ese aspecto: mojada, despeinada y desencajada por la pasión.

-¿Tú sabías que iba a venir? -le preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-No -respondió él suavemente antes de corregir-. Sí... Me dijo que iba a venir, pero yo le dije que no se molestara. Aunque es cierto que sabía que no me haría caso.

Rukia le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-¿y no pensaste que sería buena idea avisarme?

-Estábamos ocupados hablando de otras cosas.

Lo olvidé.

Lo olvidó...

-y supongo que tenía la esperanza de que me hubiera hecho caso por una vez en la vida...

Rukia se tragó la respuesta que iba a darle y continuó caminando en silencio hacia la casa mientras Ichigo maldecía entre dientes. Sabía que madre e hijo no tenían una buena relación, en realidad se trataba de una relación bastante fría. Se veían y se daban un beso, pero después no hacían más que lanzar se comentarios mordaces era como estar en medio de un campo de minas, por eso cuando estaba con ellos, solía mantenerse quieta y callada.

Tampoco se veían a menudo, Ichigo hacía su vida y Masaki la suya... lo normal teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de Ichigo, pensó Rukia. Las pocas veces que había estado con ellos juntos había sido en aquellos encuentros sociales a los que Ichigo la arrastraba para guardar las apariencias mientras Yoruichi esperaba el regreso de su amante.

Sintió un escalofrío al pensar aquello.

Desde la distancia, Rukia observó a Masaki fundirse en un abrazo con Tia Harribel, que había salido a recibida. Fue tal sorpresa ver a la sofisticada madre de Ichigo vestida de seda color lavanda abrazar cariñosamente a la anciana Harribel desde lejos, que jamás lo habría creído si no lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos.

¿De dónde había salido tanto afecto? Desde lue go nunca habría imaginado que Masaki Kurosaki fuera capaz de demostrar tanto cariño. Debía de tratarse de las dos caras de la familia Kurosaki. Allí estaba su hijo, que durante el noventa y nueve por ciento de su matrimonio, había mostrado una frialdad casi insoportable y sin embargo acababa de demostrarle que dentro de él había mucha pasión contenida. Claro que cualquiera adoraría a Tia HArribel.

Al ver a las dos mujeres entrar en la casa, Rukia no pudo evitar que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas. Era una estupidez emocionarse por ver aquella de mostración de afecto entre la madre y la tía de Ichigo, pero eso era exactamente lo que sentía. Masaki nunca la había recibido con tal efusividad, a ella siempre la saludaba con un beso al aire en lugar de en las mejillas. ¿O acaso era ella la que evitaba cual quier demostración de afecto? ¿Habría sido ese escudo defensivo que había mencionado Ichigo lo que había mantenido a distancia a su suegra? No lo sabía. Ni siquiera sabía si Masaki estaba al tanto de la verdad sobre el matrimonio de su hijo.

Cuando Rukia llegó a la casa, las dos mujeres esta ban cerca de la piscina. Ella fue directamente a la ducha para al menos limpiarse la arena de los pies. Uno de ellos le seguía doliendo bastante después de haber pisado aquella piedra puntiaguda, pero no pudo comprobar cómo lo tenía porque sintió que Ichigo la había alcanzado y se volvió a mirarlo. Estaba dejando todas sus cosas sobre la mesa y estaba impresionante con el pelo todavía mojado, los pies descalzos y aquella ropa informal; era puro sexo.

Apartó la mirada al sentir que se dirigía hacia ella, pero enseguida notó su mano en la espalda y vio su pie junto al suyo bajo el chorro de agua.

Después sintió también su boca junto al oído. -Nos están observando -la avisó con un susurró, previendo que ella intentaría escapar.

Rukia no se movió, siguió aclarándose los pies pe gada a él.

-Estás temblando. Me gusta -señaló Ichigo en un tono muy sexy y después se rió suavemente, lo que provocó que el temblor y el calor de Rukia aumentaran. .

-Estoy temblando porque estoy enfadada contigo -respondió ella

-Mírame, Ichigo -le pidió duramente

-Estoy mojada y llena de sal y arena; así es como voy a tener que ver a tu madre. Deberías ha berme avisado para que al menos tuviera tiempo de ducharme y cambiarme antes de que ella llegara. Además... seguramente se haya enterado de lo que dicen de nosotros en todos los periódicos -añadió con tristeza.

-Y eso te preocupa.

-Igual que a ti. Si no, no me habrías escondido aquí.

Se retiró de ella unos centímetros.

-No. te traje aquí para esconderte.

-Claro que sí. Igual que me has tenido escondida durante el último año.

-¿Por eso decidiste vengarte y atraer mi atención teniendo una aventura con otro?

-Eso es tan típico de ti, tan arrogante... -intentó alejarse, pero él se lo impidió poniéndole la mano en la cintura. Rukia resopló con frustración -Iba a abandonarte, Ichigo -afirmó tajantemente -Y esperaba no volver a verte jamás.

-Hace un rato no parecías esperar eso; no me ha parecido que hicieras el menor intento de marcharte. De hecho... -se volvió a mirada frente a frente -Yo diría que querías aún más-.

-Eso sólo era sexo.

-¿Tan familiarizada estás con la práctica como para darle tan poca importancia?

Rukia no contestó. Lo miró de arriba abajo y deseó que desapareciera de su rostro aquella expresión de estar a punto de volver a saborear su boca... y todo su cuerpo.

-Estábamos hablando de tu madre -le recordó bajando la vista.

-Ha venido a hablar de algunos asuntos familiares.

-Bueno, quizá ella pueda llevarme cuando se marche de la isla.

-¿Crees que voy a permitido?

Sus ojos violetas se clavaron en los de él.

-¿Te atreverías a repetir que no me estás escondiendo?

Ichigo se acercó a ella y la besó en la boca; no con el ardor y el ímpetu de antes, sino lentamente, pero con la pasión suficiente para hacerla responder.

-Por eso estás aquí, _agapi mu _-murmuró al volver a levantar el rostro-. Vamos a empezar a ser marido y mujer de una vez por todas. Después ya veremos si sigues queriendo marcharte.

Podía decir aquello en aquel tono de voz porque ella había respondido, porque su mano seguía sobre la piel bronceada de su brazo. Quizá aquella bella, desafiante y contradictoria mujer no quisiera desear lo, pero lo deseaba apasionadamente, pensó Ichigo apesadumbrado.

Se alejo de ella dejándola allí petrificada y sabiendo que había ganado aquella pequeña batalla.

Ya en el vestíbulo, Ichigo observó la llegada de Rukia y tuvo que apretar los dientes para no quedarse boquiabierto y mantener bajo control otras partes de su cuerpo. Con la luz del sol a su espalda, parecía una ninfa recién salida del mar. Si hubieran estado solos, la habría levantado en brazos y se la habría llevado al dormitorio al terminar lo que habían em pezado en la playa. Ya le había comunicado que te nía la intención de empezar a tener una verdadera esposa y, por lo indecisa que parecía haberse quedado, estaba claro que sabía que no podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Ichigo no pudo evitar imaginarse desnudándola, despojándola de la poca ropa que llevaba; aunque quizá le dejara las diminutas braguitas del bikini. Besaría aquellos muslos y aquellas caderas, los recorrería con la lengua hasta que ella le suplicara que le quitara dicha prenda. Así era como la quería, suplicante, invitándolo a entrar en su cuerpo, abrazándolo y...

Frunció el ceño de repente.

-Sube a cambiarte mientras yo entretengo a nuestra invitada -le sugirió.

-Pero tu madre pensará que soy una maleducada por no... .

Xander la miró de arriba abajo, observando la tela india, que, ahora que estaba mojada, poco podía hacer por ocultar la falta de ropa interior.

-Confía en mí, te encontrarás mejor si te cambias de ropa.

-Tú tampoco estás muy presentable -replicó Rukia ruborizada, pero con la fuerza suficiente para contraatacar.

-La diferencia está en que a mí no me importa lo que los demás piensen de mí cuando me miren -arguyó él con una sonrisa en los labios.

Seguramente era porque se las arreglaba para seguir estando guapísimo a pesar de ir descalzo y tener la camisa mojada, pensó Rukia mientras subía las escaleras sin decir nada más.

Si se hubiera vuelto a mirar, lo habría visto abrocharse la camisa rápidamente y peinarse con las manos; por no hablar de la expresión de su rostro, que cambio de una relajada indiferencia a un gesto sombrío.

Lo cierto era que aquella intrusión de su madre llegaba en el momento más inoportuno. Cuando lo había llamado a Atenas con la urgencia de verloo, lo último que había esperado Ichigo era que se invitase a la isla sin hacer el menor caso de su petición de que no fuera. Aunque, ahora que ya estaba allí, la verdad era que él también tenía algunos asuntos que quería resolver con ella para quitárselos de la cabeza y poder dedicar todos sus esfuerzos a la seducción de su bella esposa.

Con sólo recordar a la increíble criatura que ha bía descubierto en la cala, se excitaba. Rukia había cambiado las reglas del juego con aquel comporta miento tan provocativo, pero lo que preocupaba a Ichigo, era el motivo por el que lo habría hecho. Como ella misma le había recordado, sólo tres semanas antes había estado a punto de abandonado por otro hombre.

Un hombre con el que ella había intentado ponerse en contacto desde su llegada a la isla; pero, como le había pasado a Ichigo ya sus ayudantes, Rukia había comprobado que Kaien Shiba parecía haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Quizá se había asustado de la repercusión que podía tener la noticia del accidente, pues habría imaginado que el marido de su amante iba a descubrir su aventura. Si era así, el francés debería haber pensado en dichas repercusiones antes de incitar a Rukia a escapar.

Pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba a Ichigo en aquel momento, cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del salón. Rukia seguía tratando de ponerse en contacto con ese cobarde y sin embargo había respondido a él llena de deseo. ¿Lo habría utilizado como sustituto de su nuevo amor? ¿Acaso aquel desgraciado había despertado su sexualidad de tal modo que, después de sólo tres semanas, necesitaba un hombre que la satisficiera, a pesar de que pensaba que ese hombre tenía una aventura con otra mujer?

Con la ira de pensar que otro hombre pudiera tomar lo que le pertenecía, abrió la puerta del salón y se encontró con el inconfundible olor del perfume de su madre y con la luminosa sonrisa de su tía. Lástima que él no sintiera la misma alegría al ver a la invitada.

-Bueno, madre, vayamos al grano. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que escuchar tus proble mas con los negocios.

-Parece que tú ya has solucionado tus... negocios, _caro _-dedujo su madre irónicamente observan do su aspecto todavía desaliñado-. Y yo que pensaba que por fin mi hijo Ichigo sabría lo que se sentía cuando tu matrimonio se hunde.

-Tu matrimonio no se hundió, lo hundiste tú -corrigió él incisivamente.

-Si os vais a pelear, yo me marcho -intervino Tia Harribel borrando la sonrisa de su rostro-. A lo mejor os apetece daros un abrazo antes de arrancaras la piel a tiras.

Quince minutos después, apareció Rukia después de darse la ducha más corta de la historia, secarse el pelo con una toalla y decidir qué se ponía. El hecho de disponer sólo de las cosas que había comprado para su luna de miel le había puesto las cosas bastan te difíciles porque eran prendas ya pasadas de moda y que había comprado pensando en Ichigo y en el romance que iban a compartir. Lo cierto era que el ajustado vestido verde sin mangas por el que había tenido que decidirse no la hacía sentirse demasiado segura frente a la elegante y siempre a la moda Masaki.

Tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de que había entrado en el campo de batalla. Madre e hijo estaban sentados frente a frente mirándose de un modo tan hostil, que sólo un loco se habría puesto en medio. Rukia se sonrojó al ver la mirada de Ichigo dirigirse a ella y apreciar lo corto y ajustado que era su vestido.

. -Hola, Rukia -la suave voz de su suegra la hizo mirar hacia ella -Estás tan guapa como siempre, _cara _-añadió poniéndose en pie para besar el aire en lugar de sus mejillas. Aparentemente no se detuvo en analizar su indumentaria, pero Rukia sentía que lo reprobaba sin decir nada Y este pelo tan maravilloso... conozco un estilista en Milán que te lo dejaría.

-Deja en paz el pelo de Rukia -intervino Ichigo levantándose de la silla -A mí me gusta como está-.

-No seas brusco, hijo. Sólo estaba diciendo que, si me llevara a Rukia una semana a Milán, la convertiría en... .

-Repito, madre- la interrumpió de nuevo -Deja en paz a Rukia. A mí me gusta tal cual es-.

-Por supuesto que te gusta. Pero...

-Exquisito, _mi amore _le susurró Ichigo al oído antes de darle un beso en la mejilla- No le hagas caso, no necesitamos otra esclava de la moda en la familia.

-j... Yo no soy una esclava de la moda! -protestó su madre.

-Vamos, mamá, las firmas de moda de toda Europa besan el suelo por donde pisas -argumentó Ichigo mirándola fijamente -Lo peor es que ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de que estarías estupenda con cualquier cosa que te pusieras, los diseñadores deberían pagarte por que llevaras su ropa.

-Ya lo hacen -respondió MAsaki-. Vete a cambiar de ropa -le ordenó suavemente señalándole la puerta -Tienes la habilidad de hacer que un cumplido suene como un insulto y eso me confunde.

Ichigo no intentó siquiera aclararle si la había piropeado o insultado. Estaba enfadado, pensó Rukia, así que seguramente había sido un insulto. Sin embargo obedeció la orden de su madre con un gesto con el que le aseguró a Rukia que volvería enseguida. Al cerrarse la puerta, las dos mujeres se quedaron a solas y en silencio.

-Como habrás percibido, estábamos discutiendo cuando has entrado. Ichigo pretende que las cosas siempre se hagan a su manera, pero no siempre es posible.

Por el modo en el que apartó la mirada de ella, Rukia se preguntó si la discusión habría tenido algo que ver con ella. O con los rumores que corrían sobre su matrimonio.

-Los hombres fuertes son así se oyó Rukia decir a sí misma... como si supiera algo de él.

-¿Crees que Ichigo es fuerte? le preguntó Masaki pensativa -A mí me parece una arrogancia creer que voy a sacrificar mi... Ay, no hablemos de ello -se detuvo en el momento en el que iba a decir lo que más le interesaba a Rukia-. Háblame del accidente y de tu recuperación, que es mucho más interesante.

Cuando Rukia había acabado de dar todos los detalles que estaba dispuesta a compartir con su suegra, apareció Tia harribel con una bandeja cargada de aperitivos. MAsaki trató de quitársela de las manos, pero, como Rukia estaba segura de que pasaría, no pudo hacerlo.

-Déjame ser útil, Masaki. Si no, lo único que me quedará será acostarme y esperar que Dios me lleve.

-Vamos, Tia -comenzó a decir Masaki con una tierna sonrisa en los labios -Lo que tienes que hacer es divertirte un poco. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que saliste de este islote?

-Este islote es la tierra de los Kurosaki -respondió Harribel-. y puede que a ti no te guste, pero a mí me encanta vivir aquí.

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta.

-No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que salí de aquí.

-Pues va siendo hora de que lo hagas. Como Ichigo no deja que transforme a su esposa, creo que te llevaré a ti a Milán y te encontraré un hombre que te quite de la cabeza la idea de esperar a que Dios te _lleve._

Para sorpresa de Rukia, la anciana se echó a reír encantada. .

-Cualquiera sería viejo para satisfacer mis pasiones ocultas.

-Hoy en día no, _carisima _-aseguró Masaki-. Ahora existe la Viagra. No, Rukia, siéntate aquí conmigo -dijo de pronto al ver que Rukia se iba a sentar en el otro extremo de la habitación.

-Qué pícara -dijo Harribel mientras Rukia hacía lo que le había pedido su suegra -Si mi sobrino siguiera vivo, te encerraría en tu habitación por hablarme de ese modo.

-Ay, cuatro años y sigo echando de menos a Ishiin -suspiró Masaki con añoranza.

-Yo tenía veintitrés años cuando la guerra me quitó a mi Stark dejándome viuda y todavía lo echo de menos cada día.

Rukia no tenía idea de que Harribel hubiera es tado casada.

-¿Echas de menos su pasión, Harribel? -preguntó Masaki en tono travieso.

-¡Claro! Era un hombre fuerte y guapo... como todos los Kurosaki. La cama se me hizo enorme durante años.

-Te comprendo -afirmó Masaki-. Quizá deberíamos ir a Milán y buscamos un par de hombres. No es bueno sentirse sola en la cama. Te habría encantado mi marido, _cara _-dijo dirigiéndose a Rukia-. Ichigo se parece mucho a él: como una roca por fuera, pero siempre dispuesto a protegerte. El problema era que era tan celoso y posesivo, que nunca quería perderme de vista.

-¿Qué es esto... un velatorio? -Ichigo apareció con unos pantalones beige y una camisa blanca perfectamente seca y planchada.

-Tu padre fue el amor de mi vida -declaró su madre con tristeza.

-Puede que lo fuera, pero tú...

Terminó la frase con unas palabras en italiano que dejaron literalmente congelado el ambiente y a Masaki la pálida. Rukia se preguntó qué habría dicho para dejar a su madre tan destrozada con sólo unas palabras y, a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro, ya se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que había dicho; pero no se disculpó. Rukia lo miró con dureza y se volvió hacia Masaki.

-La verdad es que la idea de ir a Milán parece muy emocionante -dijo Rukia-. Y me muero de ganas de cortarme el pelo... muy corto -añadió al ver cómo se le iluminaba el rostro a su suegra -Quizá vaya con vosotras. Será divertido comprar ropa y cambiar de imagen...

-Recupérate del todo antes de hacer planes –la interrumpió Ichigo tajantemente.

-Ya estoy recuperada -aseguró Rukia sin dejarse intimidar -Dos semanas bajo el atento cuidado de Harribel me han sentado de maravilla.

-Has sido muy buena paciente -intervino la aludida-. Deberías haber visto los hematomas que tenía -le dijo a Masaki-. No me extraña que Ichigo no aguantara ni mirarlos. ¿Dónde estaba su espíritu protector cuando esta pobre criatura se estrelló contra aquel árbol? Tenía la piel morada desde aquí hasta aquí explicó dibujando con la mano la marca que había tenido en el pecho y en el vientre.

Rukia vio cómo Ichigo fruncía el ceño al oír tan gráfica descripción.

-¿Quién querría volver a ponerse un cinturón de seguridad después de eso? Es una barbaridad.

-Habría sido peor si no lo hubiera llevado puesto -aseguró Ichigo-. Lo cierto es que Rukia tuvo suerte de que no le ocurriera algo más grave.

-y mientras tú al otro lado del mundo saliendo en los periódicos...

-Creo que es suficiente, Harribel... -cortó Masaki con suavidad antes de mirar el rostro lívido de Rukia y la frialdad del de su hijo.

Tia Harribel farfulló algo en griego y se dispuso a servir lo que había en la bandeja.

A Rukia le habría gustado salir corriendo, pero no creía que le hubieran respondido las piernas, así que tomó un sorbo del café que le había servido Harribel y trató de tragarlo junto al nudo de humillación que le bloqueaba la garganta.

Sabía que el fracaso de su matrimonio era vox pópuli, por eso no entendía por qué le había molestado tanto oír aquel comentario. Podía notar la mirada de Ichigo clavada en ella, así que decidió hablar antes de que el llanto se apoderara de ella:

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes pensado quedarte? –le preguntó cordialmente a su suegra.

La mirada de compasión de Masaki le dolió casi más que las palabras de Tia Sofia.

-No se va a quedar -respondió Ichigo sin dar oportunidad a que lo hiciera su madre y lo hizo de un modo tan tajante que resultó grosero.

Pero Rukia hizo oídos sordos a su contestación.

-Estaría muy bien que te quedaras unos días -sugirió con voz temblorosa Tendríamos oportunidad de conocemos un poco mejor... .

-Mi madre nunca se toma la molestia de conocer a nadie, _agapi mu _-volvió a intervenir Ichigo cargado de odio -Tiene una vida demasiado complicada, ¿verdad, madre?-

Masaki cerró la boca, pero enseguida volvió a abrirla e hizo lo mismo que Rukia, hacer caso omiso de las interrupciones de su hijo:

-Me temo que no puedo quedarme -murmuró excusándose-. He venido porque tenía que hablar de negocios con mi hijo.

-¿Sólo de negocios? -se burló él.

Rukia ya no aguantaba más. Dejó la taza sobre la mesa y se puso en pie.

-¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre? -dijo clavándole la mirada -Intentar mantener una conversación agradable contigo cerca es como vivir en un periódico sensacionalista... ¡siempre con sarcasmo e insinuaciones!

-y parece que has decidido ponerte a mi altura. -¿Por qué no te callas de una vez? -gritó Rukia atrayendo la atención de Tia Harribel y haciendo que Masaki la mirara con los ojos abiertos de par en par -¿Sabes cuál es tu problema, Ichigo? Sigues siendo el muchacho desconfiado que nadaba solo. ¡Te has olvidado de crecer!

, -¿Yo? -Ichigor se puso en pie frente a ella-.¿ Y tú dónde has estado este último año?

-Donde tú me pusiste... hasta que me harté -respondió Rukia furiosa, con las mejillas y los ojos en cendidos. y decidiste que sería divertido estrellarte contra un árbol... .

¿Divertido? ¿Pensaba que lo había hecho para divertirse?

-Bueno, todos sabemos lo que estabas haciendo tú porque te aseguraste de que los periódicos lo publicaran -contraatacó ella-o ¿Te gustaría que contara lo que estaba haciendo mientras me «divertía» estrellándome contra un árbol?

-Cuidado, Rukia.

Ahora hablaba realmente en serio. Se podía cortar la tensión con un cuchillo. Rukia levantó la barbilla, haciendo frente a la mirada amenazadora de Ichigo apesar de la diferencia de altura.

¿Debía decírselo? Continuaron mirándose mientras las dos espectadoras deseaban ayudarla a deshacerse de tanta furia y a luchar contra la arrogancia y el orgullo de Ichigo, que no se movía, ni siquiera parpadeaba. Parecía estar advirtiéndole que no lo hiciera y al mismo tiempo retándola a hacerlo.

La furia se transformó en otra cosa. Enfrentarse a Ichigo se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de droga que tenía que suministrarse continuamente. Rukia abrió los labios temblorosos, pero la expresión de aquel rostro masculino y feroz no cambió, aunque sabía lo que se avecinaba...

Entonces otra voz rompió la tensión del momento:

-Rukia, querida, ¿sabes que te está saliendo sangre del pie...?

_Hola mis queridas lectoras... les cuento q tenia pensado subir 2 cap el dia de hoy, pero lo pense mejor y lo subire el dia de mañana asi q esperer el capitulo bomba del dia de mañana... le adelanto algo... se aproxima un lemon *¬* _

_Gracias a todas las bellas personas q me enviaron review en la entrega pasada, es muy grato ver q la adaptacion esta teniendo aceptacion... por mi adaptaria todas las historias q me leo a diario, pero como no quiero aburrirlas no lo hago jejeje_

_Bueno espero q me dejen un lindo review... espero q el cap no tenga errores, las kiero muxo y se cuidan..._

_nos estamos leyendooo _

_byesitos yeckie! _


	6. Chapter 6

**_**Disclaimer: esta historia no me pertenece es autoria de Michelle Reid y los personajes pertenecen a tite kubo. Yo simplemente tomo prestados**_**

**Capítulo 6**

Rukia rompió el contacto visual con Ichigo para mirarse el pie que, efectivamente, le sangraba profusamente. Estaba a punto de explicar que había pisado una piedra en el camino de la playa cuando Ichigo aprovechó la oportunidad de levantarla en brazos.

-¡Suéltame, bruto! -exigió sorprendida y enfadada.

-¡Calla! -ordenó él sacándola de la habitación.

-Nunca había visto tanta pasión -comentó Tia Harribel asombrada -En todo el tiempo que lleva aquí, esa criatura ha sido tan dulce y silenciosa- como un arroyuelo-.

-Pues parece que ha encontrado su voz -respondió Masaki escuetamente.

-Su voz y un extraño deseo de acercarse a la muerte completó Ichigo en el momento en el que la puerta se cerraba tras él.

-Vaya, ya no estás tan sarcástico, ¿no? -contraatacó Rukia.

Ichigo se detuvo en el descansillo de la escalera y la miró con aquellos ojos ardientes de furia, tenía los labios tensos y respiraba con agitación. Rukia pensó que la máscara de frialdad había caído y lo que había bajo ella le provocó una peligrosa sensación de agitación.

-Estás provocándome por algún motivo -afirmó él sin parpadear siquiera -¡Quiero saber por qué!

-¿Porque deseo acercarme a la muerte? -respondió desafiante y, al hacerlo, se mordió el labio inferior, lo que hizo que en los ojos de Ichigo aparecierá un brillo desconocido.

Una décima de segundo después y era él el que estaba mordiendo ese mismo labio. Ella intentó retirarse sorprendida, pero él absorbió su boca y convirtió el mordisco en un erótico beso.

Todavía en el salón, Harribel hizo amago de seguirlos.

-Necesitarán...

-Quédate aquí, Harribel le ordenó Masaki con calma -No creo que les guste que los interrumpas en este momento-.

-Ah - Tia Harribel se quedó petrificada.

-Tu pequeño arroyo está a punto de convertirse en un torrente -opinó Masaki pensativa -Y nuestro muchacho íntegro y malhumorado va a enterarse de lo que es verse inmerso en tal torrente.

-Parece alegrarte.

-Supongo que sí -admitió después de una pausa-. Nunca me perdonó por mi «torrente», así que me alegro de que vaya a entender lo que yo sentí.

-Ellos dos son marido y mujer, mientras que lo tuyo ocurrió fuera del matrimonio y afectó a más gente de la que recuerdas -le recordó Harribel duramente.

-Lo sé.

Masaki se puso en pie y se quedó mirando el jardín que se extendía al otro lado de la ventana.

-Creo que ya he estado aquí demasiado tiempo- decidió de pronto y, acto seguido, fue a recoger su bolso-. Dile a Ichigo que ya hablaremos de negocios en otro momento...

-Masaki, no pretendía echarte -aseguró Harribel preocupada.

-Claro que no, no te preocupes se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla -No debería haber venido. Ichigo me advirtió que no tenía tiempo para mis problemas y ahora sé por qué.

-Llevan dos semanas separados, entiéndelo-

-Llevan mucho más tiempo, Harribel -la corrigió enternecida por la forma tan ingenua que tenía Harribel de ver la vida -Puede que estén casados, pero todavía no son marido y mujer...

El beso duró hasta que llegaron al dormitorio. Rukia no pensó en tratar de separarse hasta que oyó el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse. Ichigo vio la sorpresa reflejada en aquellos preciosos ojos violetas.

-Voy a hacerte el amor hasta hacerte perder el sentido... Y tendrás que decirme qué estás tramando- Se le aceleró el corazón al oír aquello.

-¡No estoy tramando nada!-

Se le sonrojaron las mejillas, prueba irrefutable de que estaba mintiendo.

-Llevas intentando provocarme desde que llegamos aquí. ¿Es que crees que no sé cuándo alguien tiene un plan oculto? Y no me mires con esa cara de inocente, ¡ sé cuándo intentan manejarme!-

-¿ Yo? ¡Eres tú el que me ha traído aquí para se ducirme! -intentó liberarse de sus brazos, pero no parecía dispuesto a dejarla escapar.

-Qué buena idea- dijo llevándola hacia la cama. Dios, pensó Rukia echándose a temblar.

-¡Mi pie!

Ichigo se detuvo en seco, con evidente frustración y, sin decir una palabra, cambió de dirección hacia el baño, donde la sentó en la repisa de mármol que había entre ambos lavabos.

El pelo de Rukia le acarició el rostro al bajar de altura y sus dedos se retiraron del cuello de Ichigo, que no sabía si lo que la hacía temblar era el enfado o el deseo

Aquello era toda una novedad; jamás había vivido una situación como aquélla, en la que tenía que interpretar las confusas señales que le enviaban. Las mujeres solían caer rendidas a sus pies inequívocamente, pero los empeños de manejarlo de aquella bella y contradictoria mujer estaban despertando en él sentidos que ignoraba poseer.

Levantó los brazos para alcanzar todo lo necesario para curarle el pie. Estaba de pie entre sus piernas y ella no se movía ni un centímetro. Pero, al bajarla mirada, vio que Rukia estaba ensimismada observando los músculos de su abdomen mientras se mordía el labio inferior en un gesto inconsciente. Ichigo le puso la mano en la rodilla, lo que le provocó un escalofrío tan intenso como una descarga eléctrica; después fue bajando los dedos lentamente hasta el tobillo.

-Déjame ver -susurró.

Enseguida se dio cuenta de que Rukia había levantando el pie sano.

-Es el otro.

Comenzó a limpiárselo suavemente.

-Te lo has hecho al venir desde la playa –recordó él y ella asintió.

-Pero no me sangraba. Ha debido de ser el agua caliente de la ducha... ¡ay! -protestó cuando él presionó con la gasa para comprobar que no tenía nada clavado.

-¿Te duele mucho? -No, sólo me escuece. -Es normal.

-Habla la voz de la experiencia -dijo ella burlona.

-A veces me corto afeitándome -admitió Ichigo observando atónito cómo ella se humedecía los labios con la lengua. Si aquélla no era la situación más íntima que Rukia había compartido con un hombre, significaba que no conocía a las mujeres tan bien como creía -Sobre todo cuando estoy... distraído.

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron al entender a qué se refería.

-Por eso tienes un botiquín tan completo –dedujo ella casi sin aliento.

Ichigo continuó mirándola sin decir nada. Su mano abandonó el pie herido para recorrer cada centímetro de su pierna. El silencio era total, casi tenía la sensación de que Rukia no respiraba. Jamás dos personas habían sido tan conscientes de cómo iba a acabar aquella situación.

-Ichigo... -susurró Rukia indefensa mientras él iba subiendo ambas manos por debajo de su vestido. -Eres preciosa, ¿lo sabías?

-No tienes por qué decir...

-Tienes unos ojos preciosos, un pelo precioso, una piel suave y tersa... -sus manos continuaron su. Camino lentamente -te sonrojas como una virgen, pero saber tentarme como una mujer experimentada.

-Eso no...

Con un suave movimiento, la acercó hacia él deslizándola sobre el frío mármol hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron pegados. Rukia abrió los ojos de par en par en cuanto sintió la dureza de su entrepierna. Por su parte Ichigo disfrutó al verla reaccionar con un estremecimiento y al ver cómo sus pechos se levanta ban de golpe. Apretó los muslos atrapándolo entre ellos.

-Te gusta, ¿verdad? -le preguntó con un susurro.

-No sé de qué hablas -dijo ella apartando la mirada.

-De sexo, _agapi mu. _Te estremeces de placer por que te encanta ver el poder que tienes sobre mí-.

-A mí me parece que eres así con cualquier mujer -replicó con un movimiento con el que intentaba alejarse.

Pero Ichigo la apretó contra sí y ella volvió a estremecerse mientras notaba la oleada de calor húmedo que se extendía por su cuerpo desde la zona más íntima y vulnerable.

-¿Debería deducir lo mismo de tu reacción?- Era evidente que Ichigo sabía lo que estaba sintiendo. ¿Cómo no iba a saberlo si estaba ardiendo?

El poder de sus labios sobre los de ella le arrancó un gemido. Su boca se apoderó de ella, su lengua rozó la de ella con maestría. Cada beso resultaba más peligroso, pensó Rukia abandonándose al placer y abrazándolo con fuerza.

Notó cómo se ponían en tensión sus músculos al levantarla de la repisa de mármol, sintió la dura promesa sexual de su cuerpo al rodearlo con las piernas.

Sólo cuando la dejó sobre la cama se dio cuenta Rukia de dónde estaban. Y, a pesar del esfuerzo que necesitó, apartó la boca de la de él para mirar a su alrededor; fue en ese momento cuando percibió que al guien había cerrado las cortinas de la habitación para que no entrara el feroz sol de la tarde. Ahora la habitación tenía una luz cálida y suave, como si la hubieran preparado deliberadamente para hacer el amor. Hasta habían abierto la cama. Detuvo la mirada en el hombre que se había tumbado junto a ella y que, a su vez, la miraba con una lánguida sonrisa en los labios. Había sido él. Cuando había subido a ducharse, había preparado la habitación para que fuera el escenario perfecto para la seducción porque había tenido la total seguridad de cómo iba a acabar la tarde.

-No -dijo de pronto.

Ichigo se limitó a apartarle el revelde mechón de pelo de la cara.

-Llevo todo un año imaginándote aquí tumbada, con tu precioso cabello extendido sobre la almohada y tu boca esperando ansiosa el placer del contacto con la mía-.

-No vamos a hacerlo -anunció Rukia sacudida por la sensación.

Pero él comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa y ella observó cómo iba apareciendo su torso desnudo y ligeramente salpicado de vello. La alarma saltó en su cerebro.

-Tu... tu madre -le recordó.

-No necesito SU permiso para hacer eso, _agapi mu._

-Pero ella...

Ichigo dejó la camisa para tomarle la cara con ambas manos y besarla suavemente en los labios.

-Dejemos de retrasarlo. Mi bella Rukia Kurosaki, es hora de afrontar tu destino porque está aquí...

Su destino. Hablaba en serio. Rukia sintió horrorizada que empezaba a acariciarle el cuello y después el hombro...

-¡Para! -consiguió exclamar con fuerza.

Ichigo la miró divertido al tiempo que la tumbaba bajo él sobre la cama sujetándole los brazos por encima de la cabeza. ..

-Tu jueguecito ha acabado -anunció triunfante -Acéptalo-.

-Estás enfadado -descubrió sorprendida, y su gesto se lo confirmo-. Pero... ¿por qué?

-Te he tratado con respeto desde que nos casamos y me lo has pagado abandonándome por otro. Tienes suerte de no haber llegado a hacerlo, mi bella Rukia -continuó mientras seguía desabrochándose la camisa con la mano que le quedaba libre.

-¿y cómo sabes que no lo he hecho? -lo desafió imprudentemente -¿Cómo sabes que no lo hice una docena de veces durante la semana en la que Yammi Riyaldo no estuvo allí para impedirlo? -alzó el rostro dignamente antes de añadir -Antes de decidir abandonarte para siempre.

Dejó de desabrocharse la camisa-y la miró alarmado.

-Pero no lo hiciste, ¿verdad?

Aquello no era una pregunta, sino una advertencia; debía tener cuidado con lo que decía. Quizá él creía haber sido respetuoso con ella, pero Rukia sentía que debía vengarse por el año de injusticias que había soportado.

-Tú... me dejaste sola en nuestra noche de bodas -le recordó intentando liberarse de él, pero volvió a impedírselo poniéndole una pierna sobre los muslos -No me diste ninguna excusa ni trataste de defenderte... ¡ni siquiera te molestaste en mentir! He sido yo la que ha tenido que vivir con eso, no tú. Tú volviste a tu vida sin importarte lo más mínimo lo que habías dejado atrás- el llanto amenazaba con de satarse y hacía que le temblara la voz y sus ojos se convirtieran en dos espejos del dolor -¡Me dejaste al cuidado de un guardaespaldas que debía vigilarme las veinticuatro horas del día! Fuera donde fuera, Yammi Riyaldo venía conmigo. ¡Hasta tenía el mando a distancia de las puertas!-

-Estaba allí para que estuvieras segura -intervino impaciente.

-¡Estaba allí para controlarme! -gritó iracunda -Antes has dicho que tú y yo somos parecidos... Dime, Ichigo, ¿habrías vivido mi vida durante un año sin hacer nada?

-Pero no lo hiciste, ¿verdad?

Rukia seguía inmovilizada bajo su peso, miró aquel rostro que más parecía una máscara de hielo y le recordó a la roca con la que lo había comparado su madre. Era tan guapo y tan imponente, que la hizo estremecerse. Pero no podía echarse atrás.

-¿ Crees que eres el único que puede tener un amante guardando discreción? -se atrevió a provocarlo-. ¿Crees que porque tú no me quisiste iba a creer que nadie lo haría?

Quizá sí tenía cierta tendencia a acercarse a la muerte, pensó Rukia mientras veía en su rostro una expresión tan aterradora e inexplicable, que no se atrevió a intentar interpretar. Ichigo era once años mayor que ella y, en ese momento, podía sentir la experiencia de cada uno de esos años fulminándola.

-¿Me estás diciendo... sin el valor para afirmarlo claramente... que has tenido amantes desde que te casaste conmigo?

-¿Eso me haría peor persona? -preguntó con voz temblorosa -¿Me convertiría en alguien completamente inadecuado para ti?

Estaba andando por la cuerda floja y lo sabía, pero debía saberlo. Había pasado el último año amando a un hombre que la había encerrado en una jaula de cristal bajo el letrero de «Virgen propiedad de Ichigo Kurosaki», como si eso fuera lo único de ella que la hacía merecedora del lugar que ocupaba en su vida. Y mientras, él había seguido acostándose con su amante como si nada.

Se le cortó la respiración al notar la mano de Ichigo sobre su pecho, donde podría sentir los latidos de su corazón desbocado. Comenzó a acariciarla mientras observaba su rostro. Rukia había dejado de intentar liberarse y jamás se había sentido más vulnerable porque no tenía la menor idea de qué iba a hacer o a decir. La expresión de sus ojos no le daba ninguna pista.

Aquello era una prueba y Ichigo lo sabía. No es taba tan cegado por esos maravillosos ojos y ese cuerpo tan increíble como para no reconocer el desafío que le había lanzado. Lo que no conseguía adivinar era si le estaba hablando con tanta dureza porque quería darle con la verdad en la cara o porque quería hostigarlo con la mera posibilidad de que fuera cierto.

¿Lo era?

No lo sabía, pero ¿cambiaría eso en algo lo que sentía en aquel momento? Deseaba hacerle el amor fuese cual fuese la respuesta. Aunque sí; claro que cambiaba algo. Rukia le pertenecía, llevaba su anillo en el dedo. Ella lo había amado de tal modo, que jamás se le habría ocurrido que pudiera acostarse con otro.

Pero acababa de descubrir que podría haberlo hecho para rebelarse. La miró a la cara mientras notaba su pezón endurecerse bajo la palma de la mano y vio cómo se le escapaba un gemido de entre los labios. La acarició por encima de la suave tela del vestido y, aun así, sintió el estremecimiento de cada centímetro de su piel.

Su cuerpo se extendía frente a él como un regalo, pero... ¿qué tipo de regalo era, el de la amante experimentada o el de la inocente a la que había abando nado en la noche de bodas y con la que había soñado desde entonces?

-La respuesta es... no -contestó por fin y, antes de que pudiera escapársele otro gemido, él lo atrapó con su boca.

Rukia se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que le provocaba aquella minuciosa exploración de su cuerpo, pero sobre todo por el placer de oír su respuesta. Todo su cuerpo respondió al unísono al poder de aquel beso. Sus manos intentaron liberarse para poder tocado como él estaba tocándola a ella.

Entonces se deleitó en acariciar su cabello negro mientras su boca fue bajando por su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho. Rukia gimió desesperada antes de buscar sus labios y devorarlos con una pasión que la asustó.

-¿Me deseas? -lo preguntó con tal furia que Rukia pensó que seguía enfadado, pero al mirarlo a la cara, no se encontró con la máscara de hielo, sino que se sumergió en la profundidad de sus ojos ardientes.

-Sí -susurró ella.

Con una especie de gruñido, Ichigo le bajó los tirantes de vestido hasta bajárselo a la cintura.

No llevaba sujetador, pero él ya lo sabía; lo había descubierto nada más ponerle la mano en el pecho... Incluso antes, cuando la había visto entrar al salón, dispuesta a torturarlo a pesar de la presencia de su madre.

Su boca se apoderó de uno de los pezones, mientras sus dedos lo hicieron del otro. El roce húmedo y duro de lengua y dedos la hicieron agitarse fuera de control. Él sabía perfectamente lo que hacía, sabía que la estaba torturando.

-Ichigo -imploró clemencia, y la obtuvo cuando los labios de Ichigo regresaron a los suyos.

Después de eso, Rukia se dejó arrastrar por el torbellino de sensaciones que le estaba provocando con su maestría. Todo su cuerpo respondía de inmediato a sus caricias, a sus besos.

Su camisa había desaparecido y el vestido de Rukia también, con lo que había vía libre para continuar explorándose mutuamente. Ichigo se puso en pie de pronto y Rukia protestó de inmediato, temiendo que fuera a rechazarla una vez más; pero enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, así que se dedicó a admirarlo mientras se despojaba del resto de ropa que llevaba.

El la vio mirándolo. Lo miró de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose unos segundos en el poder de su erección. Arrogante, pensó Rukia en silencio, y tenía derecho a serlo.

-Esa manera de mirar a un hombre va a traerte problemas -rugió Ichigo con voz profunda.

-Sólo lo hago contigo.

Era una confesión que lo llevó de vuelta a su lado y acto seguido sobre ella. Se habían acabado los juegos, ahora sus manos recorrían hasta el rincón más oculto de su cuerpo provocándole gemidos y es pasmos de placer. Cuando por fin le quitó las braguitas y empezó a acariciarle la cara interna de los muslos, se le escaparon dos lágrimas que eran una mezcla de inseguridad y necesidad.

Le dio un largo y profundo beso con el que parecía querer decirle que sabía lo que sentía mientras. Sus dedos habían alcanzado ese lugar cálido y húmedo que lo esperaba intacto.

-Rukia -susurró su nombre y después se adentró en ella suavemente.

y ella se volvió loca, la sangre le hervía en las venas. Estaba tocándola de un modo que la hacía perder el sentido y experimentar sensaciones que no habría creído posibles. Podía sentir el ardor de su deseo

_Theos _lo oyó susurrar estirándose sobre ella Rukia su nombre era como una caricia con la que in tentaba llegar a ella -Necesito saber si ésta es tu primera vez-.

La primera vez, repitió Rukia en silencio y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la pasión reflejada en los de él.

-Claro que es -respondió suavemente como si él tuviera que haberlo sabido. Y sonrió.

Ichigo reaccionó inmediatamente con más caricias y más besos que amenazaban con hacerla derretir. Estaba perdida, inmersa en aquel mar de

sensaciones.

-Ichigo -susurró ella casi sin aliento.

Con un suave movimiento de caderas, se sumergió en ella con mucho cuidado; controlando su fuerza... Rukia abrió los ojos de nuevo y se encontró atrapada por la belleza, la intensidad y el poder de aquel hombre.

-Dime si te hago daño -le pidió.

Ella asintió y respiró entrecortadamente mientras él comenzaba a moverse de un modo que la hizo arquear la espalda y levantar la cara para fundirse con él en un beso. Ichigo atrapó el gemido de sus labios como si fuera el suyo propio al tiempo que trataba de hacerla pasar el momento de incomodidad lo mejor y lo antes posible.

Al notar que ella también se movía, él se sumergió aún más adentro y se dejó llevar por el placer del mismo modo que parecía estar haciéndolo ella. El ritmo de la pasión fue subiendo y subiendo hasta explotar en una oleada de sensaciones que los arrastró a ambos entre convulsiones.

Demasiado sorprendida para hacer otra cosa que no fuera escuchar los latidos de sus corazones, Rukia se quedo en silencio mientras él le cubría el rostro de besos.

-Me has sorprendido -murmuró Ichigo.

-¿En qué? -apenas tenía fuerzas para abrir los ojos. . .

-Te has apiadado de mí aunque podrías haber seguido torturándome dejándome que te hiciera el amor sin saber la verdad -confesó besándole la boca y pasándole la lengua por los labios.

-No debería importarte si has sido mi primer amante o no -respondió ella sin poder resistir la tentación de sacar la lengua y encontrarse con la de él.

-Necesitaba saberlo, _agapi mu _-susurró con un movimiento de cadera. Seguía dentro de ella, llenándola-. Te he hecho daño, pero te habría hecho mucho más si no hubiera tenido cuidado. .

-Ahí está otra vez tu arrogancia.

-Quizá -admitió lánguidamente-. Pero reconoce que no te he decepcionado.

Rukia lo miró con cierta impotencia al tiempo que el corazón le daba un vuelco como si tratara de recordarle que seguía amándolo a pesar de todos los intentos de olvidarlo.

¿Sospecharía siquiera que el sexo no era suficiente para ella?

No, claro que no. Le gustaba disfrutar del poder que ejercía sobre ella, pero jamás pensaría en nada más profundo. ¿Qué había ganado entonces?

Nada, la triste respuesta apareció rápida y sin paliativos. Claro que había disfrutado de un placer físico que jamás habría imaginado... y la intimidad que con llevaba la experiencia.

Sólo eso era motivo suficiente para besarlo. -No, no me has decepcionado. Ahora sólo tenemos que esperar a ver si yo te decepciono...

Ichigo la miró frunciendo el ceño mientras se apoyaba sobre el codo.

-No me has decepcionado -aseguró en un tono tan duro que hizo que le retumbara el pecho.

Estaba a punto de volver a besarla cuando ella dijo:

-Me refería a tu otro objetivo...

-¿Qué otro objetivo?

-Dejarme embarazada -dijo suavemente. Aguella respuesta fue como un jarro de agua fría. -Esa no era mi intención -aseguró él alejándose de ella.

-¿No? -preguntó Rukia poniéndose en pie y retirándose al cuarto de baño dejando aquel «no» en el aire todavía cargado de plomo

_**to be continue! **_

_Hola hasta aqui el cap de hoy! _

_*****__**HOTARU SATURN BLACK:** jajaja tu review me ha causado un ataque de risa mortal jajajaja se te ocurren unas cosas, y pues debes de tener razón con lo q me comentaste con respecto al titulo de la historia, nunca lo vi por ese lado jejeje... gracias por comentar..._

_a mis otras amigas les repondere por inbox las kiero! GRACIAS A TODAS POR COMENTAR... SON UN SOL! _

_nos leemos en el proximo cap! _

_bye bye! yeckie! _

_espero q les halla gustado este capitulo! _


	7. Chapter 7

**_**Disclaimer: esta historia no me pertenece es autoria de Michelle Reid y los personajes pertenecen a tite kubo. Yo simplemente tomo prestados**_**

**Capítulo 7**

Mientras la veía moverse con la melena balanceándose sobre la espalda y ayudándola a esconder su desnudez, Ichigo se preguntó cómo lo había llevado hasta aquellá deliciosa trampa. Su cuerpo respondió de inmediato. No había utilizado nada, ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza la idea de utilizar protección para no dejarla embarazada... y no lo había hecho porque tuviera un motivo oculto, aunque entendía que Rukia creyera que ése había sido el motivo. No, por primera vez en su larga vida sexual, había estado demasiado inmerso en lo que ella lo había hecho sentir.

Había sido algo completamente diferente a nada que hubiera experimentado en su vida.

_-Theos _-resopló mientras observaba su propio cuerpo, otra vez excitado y a la espera de más de lo que acababa de recibir.

Su cuerpo apreciaba la diferencia. Él apreciaba la diferencia. Miró la puerta cerrada del baño y se preguntó qué diría Rukia si le confesase que no había sido ella la única que acababa de tener su primera vez en aquella cama. No, no era una buena idea. Su embriagadora esposa ya no era virgen, pero la dura visión que tenía de él seguía intacta.

Además, ¿cómo podría hacerla creer que no había tenido segundas intenciones, que simplemente había perdido la cabeza? Y parecía que su cuerpo no lo iba a ayudar porque quería más, más sexo libre, salvaje y sin protección junto a la bella y excitante mujer que acababa de abandonar su cama.

y no era cualquier mujer, era su mujer.

Qué bien le sentaba decir aquellas dos palabras.

Por fin era su mujer de verdad. ¿Por qué no querer sembrar las semillas de dicha unión? ¿Por qué no atar a la bella y cínica Rukia tan fuerte que jamás deseara volver a intentar abandonarlo?

No podía ni imaginarla huyendo con ese francés. ¿ Quién demonios era ese tipo que creía que podía arrebatarle a su mujer de ese modo? ¿Qué tendría para que Rukia hubiese deseado huir con él hasta tal punto que lo había planeado una semana antes?

Pero lo que más le preocupaba, lo que lo torturaba hasta hacerlo retorcerse en la cama era la posibilidad de que Rukia hubiese ido tan rápido porque él la había abandonado en el último momento. ¿Le habría roto el corazón?

¿Estaba enamorada de ese tipo?

¿Acaso le había dejado hacerle el amor porque ya nada le importaba? Bueno, el caso era que el francés no la había tomado, se dijo a sí mismo Ichigo, lo había hecho él. Por Fin habían consumado el matrimonio y eso no cambiaría nunca, pasara lo que pasara. Ahora Rukia era suya y tendría que acostumbrarse a serlo porque tenía la intención de mantenerla tan ocupada haciendo el amor, que cuando quisiese dar se el cuenta, el francés no sería más que un vago recuerdo.

La decisión estaba tomada, pensó algo más relajado. Dentro de un par de segundos, entraría en el baño y se reuniría con ella en la ducha, consolidaría su nueva relación plantando otra semilla, pero sobre todo, haría que Rukia volviera a enamorarse de él. Podía hacerlo. Ella ya lo había amado, sólo tenía que proponérselo y trabajar por ello como había trabajado para alcanzar otros objetivos en su vida.

Rukia salió del baño envuelta en el albornoz y encontró al hombre de sus sueños tumbado en la cama, profundamente dormido. Sintió un escalofrío al observar aquel cuerpo relajado y su sexo también relajado, pero perfectamente visible.

Tenía que admitir que había albergado la esperanza de que hubiese entrado en el baño para convencerla de que no le había hecho el amor con la determinación de dejarla embarazada. Pero por supuesto, no lo había hecho. Cualquier tonta, incluso una llamada Rukia Kurosaki, podía darse cuenta de cuándo un hombre estaba siendo gobernado por sus deseos en lugar de por su inteligencia.

«Toma nota, querida Yoruichi», pensó con cierta tristeza. «Este hombre me deseaba con tal fuerza, que no pudo ni pararse a pensar que no podía hacerme el amor sin protección, cosa que sí hace cuando está contigo. «Ahora duerme en mi cama, con la humedad de mis besos todavía en el cuerpo».

Sí, Yoruichi era ya historia. Rukia estaba allí para quedarse esa vez. Había necesitado todo un año para darse cuenta de que tenía que luchar por lo que quería en lugar de encerrarse a esperar que él se acordara de que existía. Ahora lo tenía y no tenía intención de dejarlo escapar. Un hombre capaz de temblar como Ichigo había temblado en sus brazos estaba atrapado y ella lo sabía. Sin darse cuenta, su querido esposo se sentía tan atado a ella, que no podría ni respirar sin que ella se enterara.

De manera instintiva, se llevó la mano al vientre, quizá allí estuviera la semilla de su marido... y, si no lo estaba, no tardaría en estar. Un bebé, el nuevo heredero de la familia Kurosaki. «Muérete de envidia, Yoruichi, porque esto es algo que tú jamás podrás darle», pensó satisfecha con la mirada perdida en el paisaje que ofrecía la ventana.

Algo le llamó la atención, pero tardó varios se gundos en identificar qué había cambiado en el jardín. Y entonces lo supo, el ruido que había oído mientras estaba en brazos de Ichigo no había sido el de su corazón, sino la hélice del helicóptero de Masaki al abandonar la isla. Habían dejado que se marchara mientras ellos hacían el amor.

-Ichigo... -tenía que despertarlo-. ¡Ichigo! ¡Tu madre se ha ido! Tienes que llamarla y pedirle que vuelva.

-Mmm -farfulló él a pesar de que Rukia lo estaba zarandeando enérgicamente Estaba soñando contigo...

-¿Quieres escucharme? -insistió haciendo un es fuerzo por no responder al roce de sus labios en la boca -¡Te he dicho que tu madre se ha ido!

-Lo sé -respondió por fin agarrándola por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia sí -La he oído marcharse, ¿tú no?

-Tienes que ir tras ella e invitarla a que vuelva -aseguró impaciente -Debe de estar muy ofendida para marcharse de ese modo-.

-Es imposible ofender a mi madre -dijo mientras le besaba el hombro y la punta de su lengua trazaba el camino hacia su cuello-. Bajo esa apariencia perfecta, late un corazón de puro acero.

Como el de su hijo, pensó Rukia disgustada por la frialdad que estaba demostrando Ichigo.

-No seas cruel...

-Sabes a agua fresca y a jabón.

-Porque me he duchado -murmuro distraída. -y te has quitado mi olor, ahora tendré que volver a ponerlo.

-Pero necesitas...

-Te necesito a ti- completó él -Otra vez- añadió estirándose en busca de su boca.

-Mmm -dijo Rukia como toda protesta -No hagas eso. Tu madre... Tenemos que... ¿qué haces? -preguntó alarmada al sentir su mano entre los muslos.

-Asegurándome que no me decepcionas -respondió riéndose al ver su cara de sorpresa -Un trato es un trato -le recordó tumbándola suavemente sobre la cama.

Rukia sabía que estaba atrapada en su propia trampa.

Al ir a la isla a seducir a su esposa, Ichigo había decidido poner en práctica todo su amplio repertorio de encantos, que eran muchos más de lo que la inocencia de Rukia se habría atrevido a imaginar.

Era increíble.

Cualquier intento de hablar con él de algo serio era suprimido con... sexo. Sólo tenía que mirarla para hacer que lo deseara, sólo tenía que decir «Ven», con esa voz profunda y grave, y ella acudía como un cordero que fuera encantado al matadero.

Jugaron juntos en la piscina y en el océano. Él le enseñó a escalar a una roca de la cala desde la que se tiraban a un agua cristalina, le enseñó a pescar desde esa misma roca y después se desternilló de risa cuando ella se puso a gritar porque por fin había atrapado un pez.

y por supuesto, hacía el amor... en todos sitios y a todas horas. Ichigo parecía no hartarse de ella y lo cierto era que Rukia había aprendido a utilizar su recién descubierto poder de seducción como una verdadera maestra.

-Sabía que serías muy peligrosa cuando aprendieras a torturarme -le dijo una tarde después de que ella se hubiera pasado el día tentándolo con insinuaciones y promesas. Él había luchado por no dejarse llevar por los sinuosos movimientos de su cuerpo porque si se rendía, tendría que ver el triunfo refleja do en aquellos increíbles ojos violetas.

Tenía la piel empapada en sudor y las manos aferradas a sus suaves caderas cuando ella se inclinó a cubrirle la boca con besos con los que aumentó la tortura. Rukia le acarició los pómulos, la mandíbula, rozó su cuerpo con sus pezones endurecidos y recorrió sus labios con la punta de la lengua antes de su surrar:

-Mi amante -después se movió sobre él de tal manera que lo transportó al borde del abismo.

Las semanas pasaron en perfecta armonía mientras Tia Harribel los observaba encantada. Un día comenzó a tejer una mantilla de bebé con una tranquilidad y una alegría que hicieron que Rukia se sonrojara.

Aquello era lo que tanto había deseado, ¿no?

Tenía la sospecha de que estaba -embarazada. Todavía era pronto para estar segura, pero se le había retrasado varios días el periodo, cosa que jamás le sucedía. Aquello lo cambiaba todo, pensó mirando desde la piscina la línea que separaba el mar del cielo y apretando con fuerza un pequeño trozo de madera que la marea había arrastrado hasta la playa, como los que su madre le había enseñado a recoger en Canadá. Se había dado cuenta de que en realidad no quería tener un hijo, todavía no. No mientras siguieran escondidos del mundo real en aquella diminuta isla donde tenía la sensación de ser una amante consentida más que una esposa.

IChigo no podría quedarse allí recluido mucho más tiempo; de hecho, cada día tenía que pasar más tiempo en el pequeño despacho que tenía allí. Rukia también tenía asuntos que resolver... si al menos pudiera encontrar un teléfono en el que no quedaran registradas todas las llamadas.

Kaien. Estaba preocupada por él. Necesitaba saber cómo estaba y qué estaba haciendo, si lo atormentaban los remordimientos o si estaba demasiado enfadado con ella como para pensar siquiera que pudiera estar preocupada.

Había algo más que le preocupaba, no dejaba de preguntarse si cuando Ichigo decidiera marcharse, tendría la intención de llevarla con él o si seguiría siendo su prisionera allí, al igual que lo había sido en Rosemere. Desgraciadamente, él esquivaba el tema cada vez que Rukia lo mencionaba; en realidad evita ba cualquier conversación sobre la realidad más allá de aquel lugar o de su luna de miel, como él lo llamaba. Debían disfrutar del momento y no preocuparse por lo que sucedería en el futuro.

Pero incluso una luna de miel tan idílica como aquella tendría que terminar en algún momento.

Ichigo la observaba desde el interior con el teléfono pegado al oído. Llevaba un pareo azul, un bikini a juego y el pelo recogido... Y, con sólo mirar la, se moría de ganas de desenvolver aquel increíble regalo que era su esposa. Quería estar ahí fuera con ella y no hablando de negocios por teléfono.

-Sé que tengo que ir -respondió impaciente -Sólo he preguntado si habría alguna manera de posponerlo una semana.

No. En realidad ya lo había sabido antes de preguntarlo. De nada servía hacerse ilusiones en el mundo real, y ése era su gran problema. Rukia y la maravillosa armonía que estaba compartiendo con ella nada tenían que ver con el mundo real, ni lo habían tenido nunca, al menos no con su mundo. Durante el último año, la había tenido encerrada esperando a que madurara, se había dicho a sí mismo, aguardando que llegara el momento de intentar arreglar su matrimonio. En su arrogancia, no se había dado cuenta de que lo que había crecido había sido su resentimiento hacia él y hacia el modo en que la trataba. Si no hubiera tenido el accidente, habría huido con el francés y Ichigo la habría perdido sin sospechar el motivo. Y el hecho de que el tal Kaien hubiera desaparecido le hacía pensar que Rukia también habría desaparecido con él.

-¿Qué hay del otro asunto? -preguntó a su interlocutor.

Frunció el ceño al oír una respuesta que no le gustaba.

-Nadie puede esfumarse de la faz de la tierra sin dejar ni huella, Renji -declaró con frustración-o Tienes que encontrarlo e interrogarlo. Necesito saber qué intenciones tenía con mi mujer. Y si lo que intentaba era una especie de secuestro -continuó diciendo después de escuchar la opinión de su ayudante -seguiré pensando que Rukia está en peligro hasta que tenga alguna respuesta... ¡No, no volveré a dejarla al cuidado de un "guardaespaldas! ¿De qué me sirvió dejarla con Yammy Riyaldo? Ella es mi mujer, mi responsabilidad... Que se derrumbe mi imperio.

Colgó el teléfono con la certeza de que estaba siendo injusto e irracional. ¿Pero cómo iba a com portarse con alguien tan impredecible como Rukia? Llevaba tres semanas pegado a ella día y noche, se había adentrado en su cuerpo más veces de las que podía recordar, pero sabía tan poco de ella como un año antes, cuando había creído erróneamente que era suya. .

Ya le había demostrado dos veces que podía ser más lista que él; una la noche de la boda y otra al intentar abandonarlo. No confiaba en ella, ni en ese extraño brillo que tenían sus ojos de vez en cuando. Quizá le gustara lo que la hacía sentir, pero... ¿lo amaba? .

No podía evitar mirarla y preguntarse qué estaba pensando, o en quién mientras agarraba aquel trozo de madera. Se sentía celoso, inseguro y no le gustaba. Se separó de la ventana con tristeza, preguntándose qué iba a hacer. Tenía que ir a Londres y no quería llevarla consigo, lo que no sabía era si Rukia lo aceptaría.

En realidad estaba seguro de que no lo haría, admitió mientras empezaba a ordenar los papeles que se habían amontonado sobre la mesa del despacho. Esos papeles eran importantes para su trabajo y, sin embargo, lo único que quería era esconderse con Rukia.

Salió del despacho justo en el momento en el que ella entraba del jardín y tomó una de esas decisiones espontáneas que solían hacerlo sentir mejor consigo mismo.

-Tenemos que hablar -afirmó bruscamente.

-¿Ah, sí? -preguntó sorprendida caminando hacia él como si la hubieran sacado de un cuadro de Tiziano, con la misma elegancia y vitalidad -Bueno, es toda una novedad -dijo burlona.

Iba completamente vestido de blanco, se fijó Rukia. A Ichigo le gustaba llevar ropa blanca que hacía destacar su preciosa piel bronceada. Clavó la mirada en los pantalones de lino que se ataban a las caderas con un cordón; si tiraba de él, podría ver al hombre que se escondía debajo... Resultaba tentador, pero debía controlarse.

Lo que no pudo evitar fue que una sonrisa traviesa se asomara a sus labios mientras se detenía a sólo unos centímetros de él y alzaba el rostro en busca de un beso.

Un beso que no llegó. Entonces lo observó más detenidamente y se dio cuenta de que estaba enfadado.

-¿A qué venía esa sonrisa? -le preguntó desconfiado una vez que se hubo borrado.

-Pues era por ti, pero ya la he hecho desaparecer.

-¿ Y a qué viene esa cara de pocos amigos?-

-Tengo que irme a Londres hoy mismo –anunció sin dilación.,

Londres, pensó entusiasmada.

-Bueno, no hace falta que pongas esa cara. Haré el equipaje y podremos...

-No- Ichigo la interrumpió creando de inmediato un abismo entre ellos -Tú te quedas-.

Rukia volvió a alzar el rostro, mirándolo fijamente con tristeza, pero sin decir nada.

-Se trata de negocios -explicó Ichigo sintiendo la tensión que ella le transmitía con su mirada -Volveré en dos días, así que no hace falta que vayamos los dos.

-¿Quieres un poco de sexo antes de irte?-

No era una invitación, más bien se trataba de una bofetada en la cara.

-No si lo vas a convertir en una especie de castigo -replicó él con sequedad.

-Entonces adiós -dijo abruptamente antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse de él.

-Rukia... -susurró él alarmado al darse cuenta de que realmente se iba a ir dejándolo allí.

-¿ Qué quieres de mí, Ichigo? -le preguntó cuando la agarró del brazo-. ¿Esperas que salga a despedirte con una sonrisa en los labios? ¿Crees que me gusta saber que soy una especie de prisionera, que sólo puedo salir de esta isla con tu permiso?

-Lo hago por tu seguridad-.

-Querrás decir por tu tranquilidad-.

-Yo tengo muchos enemigos, Rukia. ¿Cómo puedo saber que ese francés no es uno de ellos si no puedo encontrarlo para averiguarlo?

-¿Quieres decir que estás tratando de localizarlo?- dedujo Rukia con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Lo están haciendo mis ayudantes -admitió bajando la mirada -Tu futuro depende de lo que él diga en su defensa.

Pero al menos no lo había encontrado, pensó Rukia aliviada y Ichigo lo percibió.

-¡Tú sabes dónde está!

Intentó volver a alejarse de él, pero se lo impidió con fuerza.

-¡Deja de agarrarme de ese modo! -exigió ella desafiante.

-Dime dónde está.

-Dime tú dónde está Yoruichi -contraatacó sin piedad.

-¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con Yoruichi!

-Ahora sí. Cuéntamelo todo sobre tu amante y yo te hablaré de mí...

-Él nunca fue tu amante -se burló sin darle opción a decir la última palabra. '

Sin embargo no se había atrevido a negar que Yoruichi hubiera sido la suya.

-Quizá no lo fuera físicamente, pero sí emocionalmente. ¿Cómo podrías entenderlo? Tú no reconocerías el amor aunque te saltara encima y te mordiera el corazón.

El desdén que había en sus palabras, lo hizo tirar de ella hasta pegarla contra su cuerpo. Le puso una mano en la nuca y la sujetó mientras reclamaba su boca. La fina ropa de lino no podía ocultar lo que le estaba sucediendo allí mismo, en mitad del vestíbulo de la casa, pero Rukia parecía tan empeñada en no rendirse como él en hacerla rendirse.

Un ruido cercano obligó a Ichigo a arrastrarla hasta su despacho. Cerró la puerta de una patada y la tumbó a su lado en el sofá de cuero. Pero la lucha continuaba.

-Para -le pidió mientras él intentaba abrirse camino entre sus muslos, pero se lo pidió casi sollozando porque odiaba ver que su cuerpo respondía aunque su mente le ordenase lo contrario.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es que no te parece lo bastante emocional? ¿Crees que me volvería así de loco con cualquiera? ¿Crees que tú te excitarías tanto con ese francés tuyo?

Estaba celoso de Kaien, estaba haciendo todo aquello por celos. Si no lo detenía enseguida, la tomaría impulsado por la furia y luego se odiaría por haberlo hecho. Así que lo agarró del pelo y le retiró la cabeza.

-Creo que estoy embarazada -le dijo algo alterada y lo vio quedarse helado inmediatamente.

Se hizo un silencio ensordecedor. Después Ichigo se apartó de ella y se quedó de pie dándole la espalda, consciente de lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

-Siento haberte estropeado la despedida -afirmó ella con amargura mientras se colocaba el pareo de nuevo en su sitio.

Él movió la cabeza como si lo hubiera golpeado y, en cierto modo, Rukia deseó haberlo hecho. Jamás se había sentido tan helada. Sin decir una palabra, Ichigo salió de la habitación y la dejó allí petrificada. No podía moverse, empezó a temblar de frío, de dolor y de desprecio por sí misma y por él. .

Al otro lado de la puerta, Ichigo también se había quedado petrificado y también se odiaba a sí mismo. No quería creer lo que acababa de hacer, no quería recordar el dolor que había visto en su mirada.

¿ Cómo se las había arreglado para estropear de golpe tres semanas de perfección? No tenía excusa, desde luego Kaien Shiba no era excusa para com portarse de ese modo.

Sin saber qué hacer o cómo deshacerse de la terrible sensación que lo desgarraba por dentro, subió las escaleras hacia la ducha.

Rukia estaba intentando encontrar fuerzas para levantarse del sofá cuando sonó el teléfono del despacho. Al principio pensó en dejarlo sonar, pero algo en su interior la impulsó a contestar.

Cuando su vida se derrumbaba, se derrumbaba del todo, pensó al oír la voz femenina al otro lado de la línea:

-Ichigo, cariño, ¿podemos hablar?

Volvió a dejar el auricular con un golpe, agarró el trocito de madera, que se le había caído al suelo, y se dirigió a la puerta inconscientemente. No sabía qué estaba haciendo, sólo caminó y caminó colina arriba.

_Continuara!_

_Holas mis queridas amigas, aqui le dejo un super cap de esta historia! espero q les agrade, sorry por dejarla ahi, pero bueno _

_asi es la vida jajajaja (como lo disfruto)... pensaba subir el cap mañana pero como estoy super contenta lo subi hoy, bueno ahora me retiro y seguire trabajando... u.u puros numeros q horror, pero bueno trabajo es trabajo... _

_Gracias por los review! sorry si no respondiera alguno pero es q toy un tanto ocupadita... las kiero muxo _

_y espero q le halla gustado el cap! gracias por el apoyo las kiero! _

_yeckie! bye bye!_


	8. Chapter 8

**_**Disclaimer: esta historia no me pertenece es autoria de Michelle Reid y los personajes pertenecen a tite kubo. Yo simplemente tomo prestados**_**

**Capítulo 8**

Dos horas más tarde, vestido de traje para el viaje a Londres, Ichigo dejó de intentar en contrar a Rukia a pie y optó por hacerlo por aire. Dejó a Harribel muy preocupada junto a la piscina:

-¿Por qué has tenido que pelearte con ella? -lo Había reprendido antes -Es una buena chica, Ichigo, y llevarla a Londres a ver a su padre no te habría costado tanto trabajo.

Lo de que fuera era buena chica se le había clavado en el corazón. Y el hecho de que su tía abuela hubiera oído lo bastante de la pelea para sacar sus propias conclusiones hacía que se sintiera aún más culpable mientras el helicóptero sobrevolaba la isla en busca de su esposa.

/

Sentada en una piedra a la sombra de un árbol con la maderita en las manos y cerca de la roca des de la que solían saltar al agua, Rukia oyó el helicóptero volando sobre su cabeza. Se iba dejándola allí a pesar de todo lo sucedido. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido que pudiera cambiar de opinión sólo porque quizá estuviera embarazada?

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de desesperación.

Yoruichi. Quizá el asunto tan urgente que tenía en Londres era Yoruichi. Ahora entendía que se hubiera enfadado tanto al ver que quería acompañarlo. ¿Qué hombre habría querido a su esposa cuando lo esperaba su amante?

Lo odiaba por ser tratada de ese modo y se odiaba a sí misma por haberse dejado cautivar aun sabiendo que Yoruichi siempre había estado ahí. Tenía que admitido, a ella la escondía como si fuera su amante mientras aparecía en Público con Yoruichi como si de su esposa se tratase.

Ichigo sobrevoló la cala, en el mar no había ni rastro de su sirena de pelo negro, así que centró su atención en la costa. Ya había inspeccionado el otro lado de la isla sin encontrarla. Fue entonces cuando empezó a odiarse a sí mismo por haber tenido la genial idea de enseñarle todos sus escondrijos secretos. Tratar de dar con ella desde el aire era como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Si no la veía pronto, empeza ría a preocuparse seriamente. De hecho ya debía de estar bastante preocupado, a juzgar por la tensión que notaba en el cuello y los hombros.

¿Qué pasaría si se le había ocurrido nadar mar adentro? No, Rukia no era tan estúpida. Seguramente lo odiaba, pero no lo bastante como para arriesgarse a morir... y a matar al hijo que probablemente llevaba dentro.

Su hijo. Todavía no había asimilado la noticia. Su bella Rukia iba a darle un hijo y, sin embargo, no se había sentido tan desdichado en su vida. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Los celos no eran algo con lo que estuviera familiarizado; normalmente eran las mujeres a las que les consumían los celos, ¡no al revés! Era evidente que esa mujer en particular era completamente diferente a las demás; se derretía en sus brazos, pero seguía protegiendo a ese maldito francés.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?, pensó Rukia viendo lo bajo que estaba volando el helicóptero. Entonces lo en tendió, estaba buscándola. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y deseó que desapareciera. Y como si su deseo fuera una orden para él, oyó el helicóptero alejándose por la costa y, por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, volvieron a llenársele los ojos de lágrimas. No iba a llorar, se ordenó al tiempo que el sonido de la hélice desaparecía en el horizonte.

Se iría de allí al día siguiente, decidió en silencio. Sólo tenía que fingirse enferma y pedirle a la pobre Tia harribel que llamara a una ambulancia aérea. Sabía que era posible porque había visto cómo se llevaban a una de las sirvientas, que se había puesto enferma durante su primera semana en la isla.

Una vez lejos de la isla, desaparecería tan eficientemente como lo había hecho kaien y se olvidaría de Ichigo para siempre. No quería volver a verlo nunca más.

Pero el helicóptero regresó sin previo aviso y se acercó tanto, que por un terrible momento, pensó que iba a estrellarse contra los árboles. Rukia se puso de pie y corrió hacia una roca que se asomaba al mar con la loca idea de hacerlo parar.

Durante una aterradora décima de segundo, Ichigo pensó que iba a lanzarse al agua y la frente se le cubrió de un sudor frío. .

-¡No te asomes tanto, loca! -se oyó gritar a sí mismo con tal terror, que casi perdió el control del helicóptero.

Cuando volvió a mirarla, la vio tambaleándose al borde de la roca por culpa del remolino de aire provocado por la hélice. Y lo miraba aterrorizada.

Por fin consiguió retomar el equilibrio, pero estaba aterrada por Ichigo, que se encontraba demasiado cerca de las rocas y del océano. Cuando lo vio retirarse, estuvo a punto de desmayarse de alivio.

Icigo apretó la mandíbula mientras controlaba el rumbo del helicóptero y lo alejaba. Intentaría aterrizar en la playa y después estrangularía a Rukia por haber sido tan insensata. En cuanto la máquina estuvo parada, Ichigo se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, estaba temblando y bañado en sudor. ¿Qué habría pasado si hubiera saltado? ¿O si el aire de la hélice la hubiera precipitado al mar?

Salió de la cabina, pero le temblaban las piernas y le zumbaban los oídos. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Debía subir la colina.

Rukia comprobó que el helicóptero había aterriza do sano y salvo y pensó en encontrar otro lugar en el que esconderse de él. Pero entonces apareció él y, al verla, se detuvo en seco. Allí estaba el guapísimo magnate griego, despiadado y duro como una roca.

Ichigo esperó, la observó con una tranquilidad que la asustó más que si lo hubiera visto resoplando y gritando como un loco. No sabía qué esperar de él, no quería saberlo. Si hubiera podido elegir, habría deseado no volver a estar tan cerca de él. Sin embargo sus pies seguían moviéndose, acercándola a él hasta quedarse a unos dos metros de distancia, apretando la maderita entre las manos.

Ichigo sintió cómo se le encogía el corazón al ver la extrema palidez de su rostro. Sabía que la había asustado, él mismo se había asustado más de lo que habría podido explicar. Ahora lo único que quería hacer era estrecharla entre sus brazos y acurrucarIa contra su pecho; pero lo sucedido en su despacho le había quitado el derecho a hacerlo.

-Pensé que te habías ido -ella habló primero, con voz distante y fría.

-No -dijo él con mucha más dulzura -¿Estás bien?

No respondió, era evidente que no estaba bien. En su rostro y en sus ojos había algo extraño, era como si una luz se hubiera apagado. La había apaga do él y no sabía qué hacer o qué decir para volver a encenderla. Dio un paso más hacia ella.

-¿Qué es ese trocito de madera? -le preguntó ante la imperiosa necesidad de decir algo.

Rukia observó la maderita con cierta perplejidad y Ichigo tuvo la sensación de que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que seguía llevándola en la mano.

-Na... nada -murmuró-. Es que... me gusta.

Le gustaba...

Era una locura. Habían discutido acaloradamente hacía sólo unos minutos y ahora estaban allí, hablando sobre un estúpido trozo de madera cuando deberían haber estado...

-¿Nos vamos? -sugirió él.

Ella asintió y comenzaron a caminar el uno junto al otro sin decir ni una palabra.

Ya en la casa, Harribel los esperaba ansiosa.

-¡Gracias a Dios! -exclamó al veda

-Ichigo estaba tan preocupado, el muy tonto se ha vuelto loco buscándote Y nos ha vuelto locos a todos. Bueno, si estás bien -dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la mano-, prepárate para marcharte antes de que Ichigo se impaciente.

-¿Marcharme adónde? -preguntó Rukia desconcertada.

-¡A Londres! ¿Es que no le has dicho que has cambiado de opinión? -le preguntó a Ichigo, pero antes de que él pudiera responder, la había agarrado del brazo Y la conducía hacia el piso de arriba -Vamos, ya he pedido que te hicieran la maleta. Sólo tienes que cambiarte de ropa y después...

Rukia se volvió a mirar a Ichigo, que la observaba sin decir nada, pero con gesto de preocupación. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué había cambiado de opinión?

-Ichigo...

-Haz caso a Harribel -la interrumpió él -Tenemos que irnos dentro de diez minutos -añadió antes de darse media vuelta y alejarse hacia su despacho.

Rukia acompañó a Harribel al piso superior sin entender nada; Ichigo debía de haber decidido llevarla a Londres antes de comenzar a buscada, pero ¿por qué?

-No debes enfadarte tanto cuando él se ponga furioso, _pethi mou _-le aconsejó Tia harribel -Él te quiere, por eso se pone celoso y posesivo; todos los hombres de la familia son iguales. Le preocupa que puedas conocer a otro hombre en Londres y lo abandones... pero tú jamás serías tan cruel...

Rukia se sonrojó al comprobar la fe que tenía en su lealtad aquella mujer, pero ella sabía que sí que podría ser tan cruel... lo sería en cuanto tuviese la más mínima oportunidad.

Por lo que a ella se refería, su matrimonio estaba acabado.

El vuelo hasta el aeropuerto de Atenas transcurrió sin incidentes. Al sobrevolar la isla, Rukia no se molestó en mirar. Se había encariñado mucho con aquel lugar, pero no pensaba regresar; aunque tenía que reconocer que lo que más lástima le daba era haber de jado allí a la encantadora Tia Harribel, sobre todo después de que le hiciera prometer que volvería pronto a visitarla.

Aterrizar en Atenas fue como pasar del paraíso al infierno. Nada más bajarse del helicóptero, la gente comenzó a mirarlos. Ichigo no parecía darse cuenta, de hecho parecía no ver nada salvo su próximo objetivo: el avión privado que los llevaría a Londres.

Todo el trayecto desde la isla al aeropuerto lo habían hecho sin intercambiar ni una palabra. Había sido horrible. Ninguno de los dos había intentado si quiera hablar, tampoco se habían mirado.

En cuanto el avión hubo despegado, Ichigo se puso en pie y desapareció tras la puerta que daba paso a su despacho. Una amable azafata griega le llevó una bandeja a Rukis, seguramente a petición de Ichigo porque a ella nadie le había preguntado si necesitaba algo.

El té Y el sándwich le sentaron de maravilla después de tantas horas sin tomar nada; también había sufrido demasiadas tensiones en las últimas horas y estaba sencillamente exhausta, por lo que se quedó profundamente dormida poco después de acabar el refrigerio.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con Ichigo frente a ella. No tardó en volver a ponerse en guardia perdiendo la relajación que había conseguido con la breve siesta.

-Aterrizaremos en Heathrow en veinte minutos -anunció él brevemente antes de dejarla sola de nuevo.

Cruzar el aeropuerto fue un verdadero suplicio, pues la gente se volvía a mirarlos a casa paso. Rukia deseó desaparecer por arte de magia, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue bajar la mirada. En aquel momento agradeció la protección que le ofreció ichigo pasándole el brazo por los hombros, aunque sabía que lo hacía para guardar las apariencias. Aquello le hizo preguntarse por qué al marcharse de Londres no había sufrido aquel mismo acoso, pero no preguntó.

Flanqueados por tres guardaespaldas, no pudo evitar sentirse como una de esas parejas famosas que aparecían en las revistas, fue terrible.

Keigo los esperaba fuera con el coche dispuesto a ponerse en marcha en cuanto se hubieran subido. Y así fue, se marcharon en silencio, como si siguieran una coreografía perfectamente ensayada. Rukia habría sonreído, pero no estaba de humor. Jamás se había sentido tan aislada y tan triste.

-¿De verdad te gusta vivir así? -las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

-¿ Cómo dices? -era obvio que lo había sorprendido.

-Parece que fueras uno de los animales del zoo comenzó a explicar causándole una evidente tensión. O quizá una estrella de televisión. Todo lo que haces, en cualquier parte del mundo, es observado y analizado -deseó no haber dicho nada, pero no podía parar -La prensa te adora.

Se atrevió a mirarlo sólo un segundo y enseguida se arrepintió de haberlo hecho porque la escuchaba rígido como una roca, incapaz de reaccionar. Y eso la ponía furiosa. . .

-¿Hay apuestas sobre quién será expulsado de tu vida? -preguntó mordazmente-. ¿Hay llamadas de teléfono para decidir qué amante o qué guardaespaldas no encaja contigo?

-Calla, Rukia.

-y si yo no convenzo al público, ¿también pueden expulsarme? ¡Echen a la molesta esposa y así nuestro héroe no tendrá que seguir aguantándola

Vio cómo Ichigo cerraba los puños con fuerza. -No vas a ir a ningún lado, así que no te hagas ilusiones.

-¿Porque puede que esté embarazada? -preguntó con acidez -Eso aumentará tu popularidad. ¿ Tendremos a tu heredero delante de las cámaras o quizá podría aparecer tu amante observando el acontecimiento para darle más emoción?

En una décima de segundo, se encontró con Ichigo prácticamente encima, tapándole la boca con una mano mientras con la otra le sujetaba el cuello.

-Escucha... -Rukia lo miró y por primera vez, se dio cuenta de que estaba muy pálido, había tensión en su rostro. Pero lo que la dejó petrificada fueron sus ojos; fríos como el cristal -Tienes derecho a burlarte de mi vida todo lo que quieras. Seguramente lo merezca, pero no consiento que te ridiculices a ti misma ni que degrades a nuestro futuro hijo.

¿Era eso lo que había hecho? Sí, tenía razón. Rukia tuvo que reconocer lo que había hecho y, al hacerlo, comenzaron a temblarle los labios.

No llores, por favor le pidió con algo más de dulzura Ya me siento bastante atormentado como para tener que enfrentarme también a tu llanto!

Continuó mirándola unos segundos y después con la misma rapidez, volvió a su asiento.

-No tienes idea de lo que me haces -murmuró mirando al frente mientras ella no podía dejar de temblar-. No sabes el poder que tienes sobre mí.

Rukia se volvió a mirarlo estupefacta y él identificó la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

-Tienes el pelo de una sirena maravillosa, cara de ángel y el cuerpo más sensual que he visto en mi vida -enumeró con algo parecido al desdén -Tus piernas son tan esbeltas, que cualquier hombre soñaría con ellas. Las mujeres te miran y desean tener una milésima parte de lo que tú tienes. Ojalá nunca te hubiera visto, quizá así no estaría aquí, terriblemente excitado y con la frustración y la impotencia de no poder evitado.

-A mí también me gustaría no haberte conocido -respondió Rukia muy alterada -Así no me habría pasado un año yendo de una cárcel de lujo a otra por culpa de un bruto obsesionado con el dinero y con nada en el cerebro excepto sexo.

-¿ y qué preferirías estar haciendo entonces? –le preguntó con sincera curiosidad.

-¡Seguir adelante con mi vida!

-¿Con el francés?

Rukia alzó la barbilla y se negó a contestar. Prefirió dejarle pensar lo que quisiera sobre Kaien, sobre todo si eso lo atormentaba tanto.

-Dime, Rukia, porque tengo mucha curiosidad. ¿Ese cretino tenía los cincuenta millones necesarios para ayudar a tu padre?

-Kaien no está obsesionado con el dinero -aseguró firmemente.

-Es decir, que es un pobre diablo con un gran corazón, pero sin agallas.

Rukia lo miró asqueada.

-No sabes absolutamente nada de él, así que no hagas como si lo conocieras.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí! Si lo hubieras encontrado, ya te habrías en cargado de que alguno de tus mafiosos le pegara una paliza y después me lo habrías restregado por la cara.

-Qué chica tan lista.

-¡Cállate! -lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿ Vas a decirme dónde está?

-Debes de estar de broma.

-No. Nunca he hablado más en serio. ¿Dónde está, Rukia? -repitió con más calma -Y, antes de que me contestes con algún comentario mordaz, déjame que te diga que tu libertad seguirá restringida hasta que lo digas...

Rukia respiró hondo para tomar fuerzas. -¡Ojalá no me hubiera casado contigo!

-Como si hubieras tenido muchas más alternativas -se burló sin piedad -Por lo que yo sé, habrías tenido que elegir entre mí y un tipo bajito, gordo y cuarentón.

-¿ Qué demonios quieres decir?

-Nada... olvida que lo he dicho -le pidió frunciendo el ceño al tiempo que apretaba un botón y aparecía ante ellos un minibar del que eligió una botella de whisky.

Rukia se sentía como si le hubieran clavado un puñal en el pecho, mientras él parecía relajado disfrutando de la copa.

-Ichigo, tú...

-No preguntes.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Aquel comentario era demasiado duro como para que lo pasara por alto. -Necesito saber qué significa eso que has dicho. -Te casaste conmigo, así que no significa nada- aseguró con la mirada perdida en el vaso.

-¡ Dímelo! -gritó ella.

-Tu padre se estaba arruinando y necesitaba que alguien invirtiera, pero no hay mucha gente por ahí que disponga de cincuenta millones de libras y quiera arriesgarse en algo así. Yo era una de esas personas dispuestas a arriesgarse... a cambio de algo... Todo esto ya lo sabes, ¿por qué seguir insistiendo?

Porque faltaba un detalle, el cuarentón gordo. El fin de semana antes de que Ichigo hubiera ido a casa del padre de Rukia, los había visitado Clive Ben son, bajito, gordo... Al principio Rukia había aguantado su excesiva simpatía creyendo que lo hacía por que era amigo de su padre... hasta que se había tomado demasiadas confianzas e incluso se había atre vido a ponerle la mano en la pierna. Después de eso, se había escabullido como había podido, sabiendo que aquel tipo tenía: algún negocio importante con su padre y, por tanto, no debía ofenderlo.

-Lo que tratas de decir es que mi padre me puso a la venta -susurró horrorizada.

-Quiero que sepas que estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo para no utilizar esas palabras a _agapi mu_ Pero era la verdad

Mi padre jamás me haría algo tan horrible.

Silencio. Ichigo se limitó a apurar el vaso de whisky mientras Rukia sentía que el estómago se le revolvía.

-Yo no habría permitido que Clive Benson me rozara ni con guantes.

-Piensa un momento qué habrías hecho sin mí. Si yo... u otra persona, no hubiéramos ayudado a tu padre, la empresa de tu padre, con todos sus empleados, habría desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Habría quedado endeudado hasta el cuello, por lo que habría tenido que vender la casa y su bella hija se habría quedado en la calle. ¿A que de repente un tipo rico como Clive Benson ya no resulta tan repulsivo?

-Para el coche.

Ichigo la miró con incredulidad.

-Estamos en medio de la autopista -pero al ver su rostro desencajado, supo que hablaba en serio-. Por amor de Dios, Rukia, es demasiado tarde para huir de...

-¡Para el coche! -repitió poniéndose la mano en la boca.

Un segundo después, el vehículo se había detenido y Rukia pudo salir al arcén tambaleándose para vomitar violentamente.

Unas manos la sostuvieron por la cintura y le re tiraron el pelo de la cara y, en aquel momento, no le importó que Ichigo la viera en tal estado. Jamás se había encontrado tan mal. Todo lo que le había dicho la había destrozado por dentro como un ácido.

Cuando hubo terminado, Ichigo siguió sujetándola para que tomara aire fresco, pero ella no podía dejar de temblar como una hoja a punto de caer.

-Mi bolso -consiguió decir.

Él no preguntó, sólo le dio lo que pedía y esperó mientras buscaba algo en el interior con absoluta torpeza. Por fin consiguió encontrar unas toallitas húmedas que siempre llevaba en el bolso y se limpió la cara. .

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó ofreciéndole un vaso de agua que le había dado Keigo.

Ella asintió, pero no se molestó en levantar la cabeza. De pronto se dio cuenta de que, además de Ichigo, otras tres personas estaban observándola, lo cual no resultaba muy cómodo.

-Rukia, lo siento. No he dicho todo eso para... -comenzó a decir levantando una mano hacia su rostro.

-No me toques -se retiró de él como una tortuga escondiéndose en el caparazón.

Después de reunir las fuerzas necesarias, volvió a sentarse en el interior del coche; Ichigo, sin embargo, se quedó allí unos segundos durante los cuales Rukia aprovechó para peinarse con dedos temblorosos. Las puertas se cerraron poco después y pudieron continuar el viaje a Londres en completo silencio.

Debió de quedarse dormida sin darse cuenta por que lo siguiente de lo que fue consciente fue de que el coche había aparcado junto a una hilera de casas.

-¿Dónde estamos? -nadie contestó a su pregunta porque Ichigo ya había comenzado a salir. Cuando acudió a abrirle la puerta, Rukia ya se había imagina do dónde estaban -No necesito ningún médico -protestó en vano.

Media hora después, salió de la consulta del ginecólogo con su apesadumbrado acompañante y sintiéndose agotada, angustiada y a punto de llorar.

Confirmado. Estaba embarazada de unas tres se manas. Ichigo lo había conseguido al primer intento, lo cual no era de extrañar conociéndolo.

-Misión cumplida -anunció Rukia con una voz fría como el hielo, después se alejó de aquella mano posesiva y fue sola hasta el coche.

Al atravesar el vestíbulo junto a ella, recordó de nuevo la analogía con el zoo y la entendió perfectamente. Sus propios empleados dejaban de hacer lo que tuvieran entre manos para volverse a mirarlos.

_Continuaraa! _

_bueno como ven ya se confirmo, Rukia esta embarazada... ichi donde pone el ojo pone la bala jejejee, pobre rukia se entero de la manera mas cruel q su padre la hubiera vendido a un viejo gordoooo si ichi no hubiera aparecido :( un cap un tanto triston! _

_Gracias a las beias personas q me dejan review! sabes q las quiero mucho!_

_nos vemos en la proxima entrega! bye bye!_


	9. Chapter 9

**_**Disclaimer: esta historia no me pertenece es autoria de Michelle Reid y los personajes pertenecen a tite kubo. Yo simplemente tomo prestados**_**

_Hola como estan aqui les dejo el cap 9, espero q lo disfruten!_

**Capítulo 9**

Ichigo se sentó a su lado en el coche mientras deseaba encontrar el modo de deshacerse del terrible peso de su conciencia. En sólo un día había conseguido anular tres semanas idílicas. ¡No quería sentirse así! No quería mirarla y ver aquella expresión desencajada que había aparecido en su rostro cuando el médico le había confirmado que estaba embarazada. Ya había visto aquella expresión ese mismo día, cuando se había visto obligada a contarle sus sospechas sobre el embarazo, pues se había dado cuenta de que era la única manera de evitar que la poseyera como un animal.

Como un animal en un zoo.

_ Theos. _Jamás le había hablado con tanta sinceridad.

¿Cómo iba a volver a acercarse a una mujer que lo veía de ese modo? ¿Cómo iba a mirada a la cara después de haberle contado algo tan horrible sobre su padre?

No podría, esa era la terrible realidad que debía afrontar. Lo único que podía hacer era retroceder un poco, dejarle espacio; olvidar sus estúpidos celos y tratar de algún modo volver a ganarse su confianza.

Miró por la ventanilla y se dio cuenta de que no podía soportar aquel silencio por más tiempo, estaba a punto de explotar. Llegó el alivio cuando divisó la Fachada del moderno edificio que era la sede de su empresa.

Por fin entraron en el ascensor, pero allí tampoco se sintió en paz porque necesitaba que ella lo mirara, que recorriera su cuerpo de pies a cabeza de ese modo que sólo ella sabía. Pero no lo hizo, se quedó con los ojos clavados en el suelo y Ichigo se sintió perdido.

Se abrieron las puertas. Rukia tuvo que concentrar se para aceptar la mano de Ichigo en el brazo sin derrumbarse porque lo que ella deseaba era que se alejara lo más posible.

Nunca había entrado a aquel edificio y menos en aquella planta superior donde debían de encontrarse los despachos de los más importantes. A su paso iba oyendo los saludos de los empleados, pero Ichigo no decía nada; parecía un autómata concentrado en cumplir una misión. Cuando iban a atravesar dos enormes puertas de madera maciza, le puso la mano en la base de la espalda y Rukia sintió que se quedaba sin respiración.

Todo se detuvo. Levantó la mirada hacia él, no debía de haberlo hecho, no había querido hacerlo pero ya era demasiado tarde. Rukia deseaba odiar aquellos rasgos. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y los labios empezaron a temblarle.

-Rukia, no -murmuró con voz profunda antes de volverse a mirar a la multitud de caras que los observaban-. ¿No tenéis otra cosa que hacer que observamos a mi mujer y a mí?

Rukia se quedó helada ante tan repentina explosión mientras que Ichigo maldijo entre dientes y abrió las puertas de par en par para dejarle paso.

Estaban en un enorme despacho forrado en madera y con una cristalera que llegaba hasta el techo en una de las paredes.

-¿Por qué has gritado así? -le preguntó Rukia en cuanto oyó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

-Hasta los animales del zoo se cansan alguna vez de que los observen.

Mientras la llevaba de la mano a través del despacho hacia otra puerta Rukia se encontró luchando contra una punzada de remordimiento.

-Siento haberte dicho eso -dijo tensamente.

-Es la verdad. Es cierto que vivo en un zoo.

Se oyó el timbre de un teléfono, Ichigo cambió de dirección y la llevó hasta el escritorio donde, ade más del teléfono al que contestó, había enormes pilas de documentos. Cuando él se puso a hablar en griego, Rukia intentó soltarse, pero no pudo. En cuanto colgó el teléfono, volvió a sonar y así ocurrió por lo menos tres veces.

-Mira -empezó a decir ella entre una llamada y otra-, estás muy ocupado y yo necesito... -iba a decir acostarse, pero cambió de opinión porque no quería pensar en camas -Si me dejas el coche, iré a Rose...

-No, quédate conmigo -no era una petición, era una orden.

Volvió a sonar el teléfono, esa vez Ichigo contestó muy irritado.

-No me pases más llamadas hasta que yo te avise

-ahí iba otra orden aún más feroz.

-Odio a los déspotas- afirmó Rukia frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo siento -dijo él a pesar de que no sonaba a verdadera disculpa -Pero el público ha votado que te quedes, así que te quedas.

Tardó varios segundos en entender a qué se refería.

-¿Podrías dejar de restregarme mis propias palabras?

Al decir aquello, miró a su alrededor y comprobó que habían entrado en un precioso salón, decorado con total exquisitez. \

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó llena de curiosidad.

-Mi apartamento.

-¿Éste es tu apartamento de la ciudad? -parecía tan sorprendida, que Ichigo la miró con desconfianza.

-¿Qué esperabas... terciopelo rojo y luces bajas en un dúplex del Soho diseñado para seducir a mis acompañantes femeninas?

Aquello volvió a recordarle a Yoruichi y la tensión se instaló de nuevo en su rostro, cosa que debió notar Ichigo, porque enseguida se apresuró a explicar

-Yo vengo a la ciudad a trabajar, descanso aquí un poco y vuelvo a trabajar. También tengo una casa en el campo, pero todavía no he conseguido dormir allí. .

Parecía que el sarcasmo se había apoderado de él mientras Rukia luchaba por contener otra oleada de lágrimas... Y, sin darse cuenta, se encontró rodeada por sus brazos y con la cara apoyada en su pecho.

-Idiota...

El tono profundo de su voz le retumbó dentro del pecho. No sabía quién era el idiota si él o ella, pero sí sabía que en aquel momento deseaba estar justo donde estaba y eso la hacía sentirse como una Completa idiota.

Pero la tranquilidad no duró mucho.

-Ven -le dijo él separándola de su pecho para llevarla hacia otra habitación... un dormitorio con una cama enorme en la que le pidió que se sentara -Escucha- comenzó a hablar poniéndose de cuclillas frente a ella

-Ha sido un día terrible y estás agotada. El médico te ha aconsejado que descansaras y eso es precisamente lo que vas a hacer... sola, _agapi mu _-añadió previendo su protesta

-Yo tengo trabajo y una reunión en... menos de una hora -aseguró mirando el reloj al tiempo que se ponía en pie

-Esa puerta de ahí es un cuarto de baño y la cocina está al final del pasillo, por si quieres comer algo Si me necesitas, hay un teléfono en cada habitación. Sólo tienes que apretar un botón y estaré aquí en un segundo, ¿de acuerdo?-

-¿Puedo llamar también al exterior? -preguntó Rukia mirando el teléfono que había junto a la cama.

-¡No! -exclamó acercándose a ella para agarrarla por los hombros -Ahora, escúchame, mujer exasperante y contradictoria, estoy cansado de discutir contigo, pero si intentas ponerte en contacto con tu ex amante, tendrás que vértelas conmigo. ¿Entendido?-

-Sí.

La soltó con un beso que denotaba su impaciencia.

-Métete en la cama, descansa y deja de pensar en milagros. _

y con esas palabras salió de la habitación. Sólo unos minutos después, Rukia se metió en ropa interior entre las sábanas de hilo y cerró los ojos. Se quedó dormida automáticamente.

Lo último que pensó era que realmente estaba embarazada.

/=========/=========/

Embarazada, pensó Ichigo mirándola desde la puerta del dormitorio. Se fijó en su pelo rojo esparcido sobre la almohada y finalmente en su rostro pálido y algo demacrado. ¿Estaría contenta con la noticia? Ichigo quería estar contento, quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, pero al mirar al rostro de aquella mujer imposible, tuvo la sospecha de que el precio que iba a pagar por el placer de haberla dejado embarazada iba a ser muy alto.

No podía seguir comportándose como un tonto enamorado, tenía que adoptar el papel de despiadado empresario griego por el que en aquel momento no sentía ninguna inclinación.

Rukia se despertó poco a poco con el ruido de la loza, cosa que le recordó tanto a Tia Harribel, que, con una sonrisa en los labios, imaginó estar en la isla... hasta que oyó una voz que le decía:

-Espero que esa sonrisa sea porque estabas soñando conmigo.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con Ichigo.

-Estamos en Londres, ¿verdad? -preguntó todavía somnolienta-. ¿Qué hora es?

-La hora de comer algo -respondió desde la cocina para después aparecer con una bandeja en las manos.

-No sabía que fueras del servicio de habitaciones -bromeó Rukia incorporándose en la cama, pero sin poder dejar de bostezar.

-Por ti cualquier cosa, amor mío -respondió con el mismo tono bromista al tiempo que se sentaba frente a ella y le colocaba la bandeja

-¿Está bien? -le preguntó al ver que se quedaba mirando lo que le había preparado.

-Perfecto.

-Prueba esto y dime qué te parece -le pidió acercándole a la boca el tenedor cargado de huevos revueltos.

-No es más que huevos revueltos.

-Pero unos huevos revueltos muy especiales por que los hecho yo con mis expertas manos.

-¿Tú? -preguntó a punto de atragantarse por la sorpresa- No habría creído ni que supieras el aspecto que tenía un huevo dentro de la cáscara.

-Qué graciosa -le dio otro tenedor -Me las arreglo muy bien en la cocina cuando es necesario.

-¿ y por qué pensaste que ahora era necesario?

-Porque decidí abandonar la reunión un rato para asegurarme de que comieras algo. He pensado que no habías tomado nada desde que vomitaste en la au topista. En cuanto te termines esto, podrás volver a dormirte... .

Rukia miró su rostro perfecto y relajado sin decir nada, le quitó el tenedor de la mano y siguió comiendo sola. No dijeron nada durante varios minutos, Ichigo parecía satisfecho sólo con verla comer. Pero enseguida dejó entrever la verdadera razón por la que estaba allí.

-Rukia... lo que dije antes sobre tu padre... Quiero que sepas que te he dado una idea equivocada sobre su intervención en nuestra...-

-No lo creo -dijo ella dejando el tenedor- Creo que te has explicado perfectamente. Te casaste conmigo para asegurar tu inversión, hasta tenemos un contrato que lo demuestra. Pero también me salvaste de un destino peor que la muerte.

En su frente apareció una arruga que le unió las cejas.

-Si tú quieres, romperé el contrato inmediatamente.

-Qué amable por tu parte -respondió ella mordazmente-. El gesto habría tenido algún valor si me lo hubieras ofrecido antes de saber que estoy embarazada.

-Ya lo hice una vez, ¿recuerdas?

-¿En mi cumpleaños? Antes de que mi padre consiguiera un contrato millonario con el gobierno australiano que ha sacado a su empresa del apuro. Tampoco eso tiene mucho mérito, Ichigo –añadió antes de que él pudiera negar nada.

Él se quedó en silencio, pensando que iba a tener que recurrir a la magia para hacer que le creyera.

-Ahí tienes, el plato está limpio -anunció Rukia muy seria- El bebé está perfectamente alimentado.

-¡Lo he hecho por ti, no por el bebé! -se defendió él.

Pero otra vez quedó patente que no le creía.

Ichigo resopló a punto de perder el buen humor.

-¿Acaso importa por qué lo he hecho? ¿Es que no puedo estar preocupado por los dos? -miró la hora y se puso en pie para retirar la bandeja -Tengo que volver a la reunión. Luego nos vemos.-

Una vez sola, Rukia se dejó caer sobre la cama deseando saber qué debía sentir hacia él. Todo lo que había aprendido a amar y en lo que había confiado en las tres últimas semanas se había hecho añicos en un día lleno de golpes.

De los cuales la llamada de Yoruichi había sido el más duro.

Estaba muy inquieta, así que se levantó de la cama y comenzó a curiosear por la habitación y, habría hecho lo mismo en el salón si hubiera tenido algo que ponerse, pero parecía que Ichigo había olvidado subirle la maleta y no quería pasearse por la casa medio desnuda. Al fin decidió tomar un baño cálido y relajante.

Comprobó aliviada que entre los utensilios de aseo no había nada femenino; ningún gel, ninguna crema... Parecía que Ichigo no llevaba allí a sus amantes, quizá sí que tuviera ese dúplex en el Soho decorado con terciopelo rojo, pensó con una suave carcajada.

-Veo que estás más contenta.

Levantó los ojos sobresaltada y lo encontró allí apoyado en el umbral de la puerta; se había quitado la chaqueta y la corbata y desabrochado varios botones de la camisa. Estaba sencillamente irresistible y aquella mirada...

-Has vuelto muy rápido -comentó desconcertada.

-No me gustaba la compañía -lo cierto era que había sido más duro y despiadado de lo normal durante la negociación no sólo porque no estuviera acostumbrado a ceder en los negocios, también por que se moría de impaciencia por volver allí con ella, con su esposa.

Por su parte Rukia dobló las piernas en un intento por taparse los pechos. Sabía que era ridículo sentir se turbada después de llevar tres semanas sin parar de hacer el amor con él, pero eso no impedía que. se hubiera sonrojado como una chiquilla. Seguramente en parte era por el modo inconfundible en que la estaba mirando, haciendo que su cuerpo respondiera de inmediato.

-Has olvidado mi maleta -dijo tratando de romper la tensión del momento.

-Está en el salón -respondió él sin parpadear

¿Es que no te has molestado en mirar?

-No. ¿Podrías traérmela?

-¿Para qué? -preguntó con ese tono de voz que la volvía loca.

-Para que pueda ponerme algo limpio.

Ichigo se separó del marco de la puerta y dio varios pasos hacia ella mientras se desabrochaba el resto de botones de la camisa.

-Creo que no necesitas ponerte nada, así estás perfecta.

-¡No te atrevas a meterte aquí! Sigo enfadada contigo. ¡No pienso ser tu esclava sexual!

Al moverse, se le cayó el lazo con el que se había recogido el pelo para que no se le mojara.

-Espera -dijo recogiéndole el pelo de nuevo con una suavidad y una facilidad increíble en un hombre-. Así no tendrás que pasarte una hora secándotelo antes de que nos vayamos a la cama.

-¡No voy a volver a dormir contigo nunca más! -¿ Quién ha hablado de dormir? –preguntó mientras se despojaba de la camisa y después de los pantalones, todo ello sin apartar la mirada de ella ni un momento

-No vamos a seguir con esta guerra -anunció arrodillándose dentro de la bañera a ambos lados de sus piernas- Eres mi esposa y vas a tener un hijo mío -añadió con las manos sobre sus pechos coronados con dos pezones erectos por la excitación -Estas dos bellezas me demuestran que me deseas, _agapi mu, _y es más que evidente que yo también te deseo. ¿Por qué luchar contra ello?

Cierto. ¿Por qué luchar?, pensó Rukia indefensa en el momento en el que se acercó y poseyó su boca como sólo él sabía hacerlo y, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, se había agarrado a su cuello y le ofrecía el resto de su cuerpo mientras ella exploraba el suyo a su antojo.

Habían hecho el amor en la bañera en varias ocasiones, pero por algún motivo, aquella vez era diferente. En todo momento, Ichigo tuvo cuidado de que ella no se resbalara o de que no acabara con la cabeza bajo el agua y no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos. Cuando introdujo la mano entre sus muslos, Rukia arqueó la espalda de placer. Siguieron investigando cada rincón de su anatomía hasta que él le susurró que abriera las piernas y ella lo recibió encanta da e impaciente.

Alcanzaron el clímax junto con una dulzura que les proporcionó una sensación que parecía eterna. Después se quedaron el uno sobre el otro, tratando de recuperar la respiración.

Ichigo la sacó en brazos de la bañera y la llevó hasta la cama, donde ella se quedó automáticamente dormida; eso sí, con una sonrisa en los labios mientras él la observaba preguntándose cuánto debía esperar para poder volver a despertarla.

y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Ichigo le tomara la mano y se la llevaba al sexo de nuevo dispuesto.

-Eres insaciable -murmuró ella haciéndolo ver que estaba despierta.

-Sólo por ti -respondió él mientras ella lo acariciaba y comenzaban de nuevo el ritual del placer.

Después Ichigo fue a la cocina y volvió con una botella de champán y dos copas, aunque una de ellas ya estaba llena de agua con gas.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó Rukia al darse cuenta de que no era champán.

-Las embarazadas no deben beber alcohol-.

-¿ y tú qué sabrás? -protestó ella y, sin saber por qué, vio cómo la expresión de su rostro cambiaba radicalmente retomando la dureza y frialdad de otras ocasiones -¿Qúé he dicho?

-No, nada. Es que me he acordado de algo que debía hacer -dijo sirviéndose champán para después levantar su copa -Por nuestro futuro hijo.

El momento de tensión había pasado y Rukia prefirió no escuchar la vocecita que le decía que Ichigo ocultaba algo. Si lo hubiera hecho, lo que ocurrió a la mañana siguiente quizá no le habría resultado tan doloroso.

Después de la ducha matutina, Rukia salió del baño sin poder dejar de pensar en la manera en que la había mirado Ichigo la noche anterior. Si aquello no era amor, había estado soñando despierta.

Abrió la maleta que él le había colocado en el dormitorio y entonces se dio cuenta de que toda la ropa que tenía, la que alguien había elegido para que se llevara a la isla, era apropiada para el romanticismo y el calor de Grecia, pero desde luego no para el frío londinense. Como no quería ni pensar en volver a ponerse el traje que había llevado durante el viaje, decidió ponerse el vestido verde, corto y sin mangas, y buscar algo más cálido entre la ropa de Ichigo.

Abrió un armario en el que encontró todos sus trajes y camisas de trabajo; no parecía que allí fuera a dar con nada. Después miró en los cajones, perfectamente ordenados con camisetas, ropa interior y, por fin suéteres. Todos ellos eran de una lana finísima, pero vio uno negro al fondo que le pareció especialmente cálido, así que hundió la mano en el cajón y... se pinchó con algo.

Sacó los dedos para comprobar si sangraban y después fue levantando las prendas una a una hasta dar el objeto agresor.

Después de eso perdió el contacto con la realidad. La pila de suéteres que tenía en la mano izquierda cayó al suelo sin que se diera cuenta siquiera. No intentó levantar la fotografía con marco de plata que se escondía en el fondo del cajón, se quedó con la mirada fija en el rostro sonriente de Yoruichi, que posaba junto a una versión en miniatura de Ichigo y, lo más doloroso de todo, leyó la dedicatoria escrita a mano con letra infantil:

_A papá Ichigo. Con amor. Ichi. -_Su hijo se llamaba igual que él..-

_Continuara! _

_no me maten yo no tengo la culpa de nada jajajajaja, la historia cada vez se pone buena no q no!_

_espero q este cap, les encante tanto q me dejes lindos review, si me dejan muchos les prometo q actualizo rapido, para q sepan q pasara! (buajaja q chantajista soy)..._

_El cap estubo lleno de todo tipo de sentimientos, pasion, dolor, enojo, y decepsión!_

_gracias por todos los review q me dejan!_

_las pregunta del millon! y ahora q pasara? como reaccionara Rukia? confrontara a Ichigo? le dira q es un mentirosoooo? espere en el proximo cap a la misma hora en el mismo canal! sayonara!_

_me despido! las quiero mucho! se cuidas y nos estamos leyendo pronto!_

_besos!_

_yeckie!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Que tal terminó la reunión? -le preguntó Ichigo a renji Abarai cuando lo vio entrar en su despacho con una carpeta -bien parece que tu técnica de shock los hizo reaccionar- respondió su ayudante con expresión adusta -Quieren volver a reunirse hoy-.

-¿Para qué? No pienso ceder ni una milésima -aseguró Ichigo perdiendo la sonrisa

-¿Qué es esa carpeta? ¿Más propuestas sin fundamento?

-No, esto no tiene nada que ver con la absorción -Renji se acercó a él con un gesto aún más sombrío a cada paso

-Creo que debo decirte que no te va a gustar, así que te sugiero que respires hondo antes de verlo.

Ichigo estaba a punto de agarrar la carpeta cuando se oyó un golpe en la puerta que comunicaba el despacho con el apartamento y no le gustó nada ver el cambio de actitud de su ayudante al ver aparecer a Rukia, y menos aún le gustó el aspecto de Rukia, la ligera capa de maquillaje no podía ocultar la palidez y preocupación de su rostro; se había puesto el mismo traje del día anterior y se había recogido el pelo en una de esas trenzas que él tanto odiaba.

-¿Qué ocurre? -le preguntó poniéndose en pie inmediatamente -¿Te encuentras mal?

-s... sí... No -respondió confundida y honestamente desconcertada por la presencia de Renji.

Ichigo entendió la mirada y le pidió a su ayudante que los dejara solos. Al marcharse, Renji no supo si llevarse la carpeta o dejársela a Ichigo.

-Me quedo con esto -dijo su jefe resolviendo la duda.

En cuando se hubo marchado, Ichigo centró toda su atención en Rukia.

-Cuéntame.

Apenas había pronunciado aquella palabra cuando empezó a sonar aquel endiablado teléfono y Rukia tuvo la sensación de estar reviviendo la escena del día anterior. Lo observó mientras hablaba, Increíble, pensó Rukia con cierto espíritu masoquista estaba increíble con aquel traje hecho a la medida con la mejor tela que se pudiera comprar. Aquel hombre lo tenía todo y sin embargo ella se sentía profundamente desgraciada. No podía detener la gélida sensación que le había invadido el cuerpo, el sentimiento de traición. Entonces supo que tenía que salir de allí in mediatamente, alejarse de el no quería oír su voz porque amaba aquel sonido aunque odiase al hombre.

-Me voy -anunció dándose media vuelta sin preocuparse por si la había oído o por si tendría algo que objetar, como siempre que quería hacer algo por su cuenta.

No había dado ni dos pasos cuando oyó que colgaba el teléfono y se acercaba a ella. La agarró del brazo del mismo que lo había hecho en la isla el día anterior. Rukia se volvió a mirarlo furibunda.

-No vuelvas a agarrarme de ese modo -dijo alejando el brazo de su alcance.

-¿Qué demonios te ocurre? -preguntó sin comprender el veneno de su voz.

-No soy ningún objeto que puedas manejar a tu antojo.

-No tenía intención...

-Claro que tenías intención -lo interrumpió-. Tú crees que te pertenezco, pero no es así.

-Esto es una locura- murmuró perplejo -Hace una hora eras una mujer bella, cariñosa y satisfecha y ahora has vuelto hecha una furia-.

Rukia no se molestó en contestar. Era cierto que la había seducido hasta hacerla convertirse en esa criatura patética una vez más y se odiaba a sí misma por haberlo permitido.

-¿Por qué llevas la misma ropa de ayer?

Le resultó tremendamente difícil contestar sin decirle el verdadero motivo, pero no quería contárselo, no quería oírle explicar por qué él disfrutaba de unos derechos que le negaba a ella.

-No tengo otra cosa. El que preparó mi equipaje sólo metió cosas para el clima de Grecia, no para este frío. Así que me voy a comprar algo. .

-Espérame -le pidió Ichigo venciendo el impulso de impedirle que saliera

-Iremos juntos, Dame un par de horas para dejarlo todo organizado y...

Volvió a sonar el teléfono y Ichigo se quedó paralizado. Rukia estuvo a punto de echarse a reír al notar que se moría por contestar la llamada. Sus prioridades estaban enfrentadas. Ella se encaminó a la puerta.

-¿Tienes dinero? -dijo dejando que el trabajo se impusiera al matrimonio, aunque él no lo sabía... todavía.

-Tengo tarjetas de crédito.

-¡Rukia! -la llamó cuando ella ya tenía la mano en el picaporte -Vuelve pronto-.

Ella asintió al tiempo que se despedía de él en silencio.

Dentro del despacho, Ichigo decidió no hacer caso a la llamada de teléfono y utilizar el móvil.

-Mi mujer acaba de salir, encárgate de que esté protegida -ordenó escuetamente.

Después se acercó a la ventana a esperar verla, aparecer en la calle mientras el teléfono volvía a sonar insistentemente. No entendía nada; creía que la noche anterior habían alcanzado una tregua, pero de pronto volvía a mostrarse desconfiada e incapaz de mirado a los ojos.

La vio salir del edificio y detenerse enseguida como si no tuviera la menor idea de adónde quería ir. Se le encogió el corazón al darse cuenta de que, incluso desde allí arriba, parecía tan... perdida.

Al menos Jackie la mantendría vigilada ya salvo. No obstante, Ichigo se sintió triste e incómodo, como si acabara de cometer un gran error.

Se dio media vuelta sólo para encontrarse con la carpeta que le había dejado Renji, lo cual no lo hizo sentir mejor porque también recordaba el gesto circunspecto de su ayudante. La preocupación no disminuyó al abrir la carpeta; de hecho, contuvo la respiración durante el tiempo que tardó en ver las hojas que tenía frente a él. y cuando terminó, se quedó petrificado.

Rukia llevaba fuera tres horas durante las cuales Ichigo había estado en continuo contacto con Jackie. El trabajo se había detenido, la vida entera se había detenido. Se encontraba aislado de todo, excepto de las llamadas de jackie.

Si trataba de huir, el guardaespaldas la atraparía antes de que hubiera dado cinco pasos. Si era tan ingenua de pensar que entre la multitud estaría a salvo, pronto iba a descubrir que varios hombres se habían unido a Jackie mientras otros trataban de localizar la llamada que acababa de hacer desde un teléfono público. Ichigo no necesitaba saberlo porque estaba seguro de que el nombre que le darían sería Kaien Shiba.

y así fue.

-¿Dónde está ahora? -le preguntó a Jackie -Pues para serle sincero, creo que va hacia ya, jefe-

ahora iba a saber lo que se sentía.

Pronto la vio aparecer desde la ventana y se le pusieron en tensión todos los músculos del cuerpo. Se había soltado el pelo y caminaba con paso firme y decidido. Estaba enfadada. Estupendo porque él también lo estaba.

Llevaba varias bolsas de Selfridges que daban cuenta de sus nuevas adquisiciones, algunas de ellas las llevaba puestas porque había sustituido el traje azul por unos ceñidos pantalones vaqueros que moldeaban sus esbeltas piernas, una chaqueta de ante marrón y un top de color beige. Si había elegido la indumentaria con el fin de ponerlo nervioso, lo había conseguido de lleno. En aquel momento la veía como la había visto la primera vez en el despacho de su padre; salvaje y despeinada. Justo en ese momen to levantó la cabeza como si hubiera sentido que la estaba observando.

En cuanto entró en el edificio, siguió observándo la a través de las cámaras de seguridad y, cuando por fin llegó a la puerta de su despacho Ichigo estaba preparado.

Rukia abrió la puerta con los ojos brillantes al rojo vivo, dejó las bolsas en el suelo y fijó la vista en Ichigo, que, por supuesto, es taba al teléfono.

Seguramente se habría dado cuenta de que no te nía otra opción. ¿Creía que él vivía en un zoo? Pues -¿Podrías explicarme qué clase de fría arrogancia te da derecho a pensar que mi vida te pertenece?

Sin inmutarse lo más mínimo, Ichigo acabó la conversación telefónica con unas sexys palabras en italiano y colgó.

-Si te apetece discutir el concepto de propiedad, adelante -dijo él en tono de superioridad sin levantarse de la silla en la que estaba cómodamente sentado

-Pero antes de que empieces, ¿te importaría decirme qué has estado haciendo durante treinta minutos en los servicios de Selfridges? ¿Te encontrabas mal otra vez?

Aquello era el máximo que podía soportar. -¿Cuántos hombres has hecho que me siguieran?

-Siete incluyendo a Jackie, al que supongo que habrás visto enseguida... ya que no le pedí que se escondiera.

-Intentó impedirme que llamara desde un teléfono público- replicó con enorme tensión.

Con la calma de una serpiente, Ichigo agarró el teléfono de su mesa y se lo ofreció.

-Prueba con éste. Todas las llamadas son gratuitas.

-Eres detestable -afirmo clavándole aquellos furiosos ojos violetas -No tienes ningún derecho a hacer que me sigan y me vigilen como si fuera...

-¿Un animal en un zoo? -terminó él dejándola sin habla -¿O quizá mejor como una esposa en la que no se puede confiar?-

-¿Soy yo en la que no se puede confiar? -contraa tacó Rukia

-Es curioso que me lo diga el tipo más ma quiavélico y retorcido que he tenido la desdicha de conocer-.

-No, _cara, _has conocido a otro peor.

-¿A qué diablos te refieres?

Sin previo aviso, Ichigo cambió la relajación de su postura en la butaca y se puso en pie de golpe.

-Al hombre por el que ibas a abandonarme... ¡otra vez! ¡Lo has llamado en cuanto has tenido la más mínima oportunidad!

-¿Has localizado la llamada? -preguntó estupefacta.

-Me pones enfermo -aseguró Ichigo lanzándole una mirada envenenada

-No quiero volver a verte -añadió volviéndose hacia la ventana y dejándola allí sin creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?- replico Rukia

-Muy fácil -se dio media vuelta y agarró la carpeta-. Aquí tienes, el informe policial de tu accidente. Léelo tú misma si lo deseas.

Pero Rukia no deseaba hacerlo. En realidad ya había comenzado a dirigirse hacia la puerta del apartamento.

-¡Tú no ibas conduciendo el coche! Si condujera en Inglaterra más a menudo, me habría dado cuenta nada más ver la marca del cinturón de seguridad Rukia- continuó caminando con la certeza de que Ichigo la seguiría -¡Estás tan enamorada de ese tipo, que no le dijiste a nadie que iba contigo!- añadió desde la puerta del dormitorio.

Mientras él le lanzaba acusaciones, ella iba abriendo las puertas del armario y después el cajón de los suéteres, que fue tirando al suelo uno a uno. Si Ichigo hubiera estado más relajado, habría sospechado con qué iba a defenderse Rukia. Sin embargo continuó mirándola con la carpeta en la mano como si fuera una especie de arma.

-No desapareció, yo le dije que se marchara -confirmó Rukia con aparente tranquilidad -Como bien has dicho, lo protegí de ti y de tus matones.

-Porque lo quieres.

¿Por qué negado? Rukia asintió.

-Igual que tú has estado protegiendo a tu familia, porque los quieres.-

En sus palabras había una carga de sarcasmo que Ichigo no comprendió.

-Tú eres mi familia.

-No, Ichigo, tu familia son éstos -dijo tranquilamente al tiempo que le mostraba la fotografía enmarcada -Lo que no entiendo es por qué no te casaste con Yoruichi y le diste a tu hijo y a ella el derecho a llevar tu apellido. El niño... parece quererte mucho -añadió con la voz entrecortada-. Así que no vuelvas a atreverte a decir que yo soy tu familia. Ya va siendo hora de que establezcas cuáles son tus prioridades y seas consecuente-.

Ichigo parecía no estar asimilando lo que estaba ocurriendo. Rukia aguardaba algún tipo de reacción, pero sólo pudo ver su gesto vacío de expresión.

-Puedo explicártelo... -dijo acercándose a la cama, donde Rukia había dejado la foto.

-No. Mejor explícales a ellos por qué tuviste la desvergüenza de casarte conmigo-.

-¡Todo esto es una locura! -exclamó recuperando la energía -Puedo explicártelo todo-.

-Pero yo no quiero oído-.

-¿Cómo has conseguido que acabemos hablando de ellos? ¡El problema no son ellos, sino tu francés! -aseguró tirando el informe policial sobre la fotografía.

-No es francés, es canadiense -murmuró Rukia-.

Y es mi...

-Canadiense... -repitió él cayendo en la cuenta de muchas cosas -¿Cómo has podido ser tan tonto, Kurosaki? -se preguntó lleno de furia- ¿Qué hacías... os acostabais juntos mientras tu madre se moría...?

El sonido de la mano de Rukia contra su mejilla retumbó en la habitación como una explosión. Rukia se quedó petrificada, sorprendida ante su propio comportamiento y sin saber qué iba a suceder.

-Como te iba a decir antes de que dijeras... lo que has dicho, Kaien no es mí...

-Lo sé, sé que no le dejaste probar el gran regalo- añadió insolentemente -Pero el sexo no es sólo...

-¡Es mi hermano; bruto retorcido!

Como si alguien lo hubiera enchufado a una corriente eléctrica, Ichigo sintió un espasmo que le recorrió el cuerpo.

_-Theos _-susurró-. Es broma, ¿verdad? -pero en su rostro pudo ver que no lo era- _Theos. _Estás hablando en serio. Ni siquiera sabía que tuvieras un hermano-.

-Hermanastro -corrigió con la voz entrecortada por la tensión.

-Deberías habérmelo dicho.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? -repitió desconcertado-. ¿No crees que algo así no era digno de mención?

-Si yo te hubiera importado lo más mínimo como para preocuparte, te habrías enterado. Además...

-dijo respirando hondo he disfrutado viéndote sufrir después de estar acostumbrada a ser yo la que sufría.

-¿ Qué quieres decir?

Rukia sintió cómo las lágrimas se le agolpaban en los ojos.

-Yo estaba enamorada de ti cuando me pediste que me casara contigo. ¡No creo que te dieras cuenta, si quiera... o que te importara!

-Claro que me importaba.

-Tanto que estuviste con tu amante una semana antes de la boda. Y ahora descubro que tienes un hijo con ella.

-No. Escúchame... -dio un paso hacia ella, intentando agarrarla, pero ella se alejó.

-Te gusta jugar con la gente, Ichigo. Hoy iba a déjate si no llega a ser por todos esos hombres que has hecho que me siguieran... Quieres controlar a todo el mundo y, cuando no puedes hacerlo, reaccionas como si los demás no tuviéramos derecho a tomar nuestras propias decisiones. Lo haces con todo el mundo; con tu madre, conmigo...

-Tú misma has dicho que ibas a abandonarme-.

-¡Pero esa decisión me corresponde a mí! -las lágrimas se le desbordaron como en una avalancha al mismo tiempo que se llevó la mano al estómago para intentar para una desagradable sensación.

-Rukia...

Con una mano en la boca y la otra en el estómago, salió corriendo al baño sin saber que Ichigo iba justo detrás de ella, así que recibió de lleno en la cara el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse.

**_continuara! _**

**_un capitulito un poquito triste T_T tonto ichi no averiguaste bien sobre kaien! no era quien tu pensabas... metiste la pata! _**

**_Holaaaa mis queridas lectoras tengo q disculparme con ustedes por q tenia pensado subir el cap hace dias, pero no pude por q no me _****_encontraba en casa u.u pero lo prometido es deuda! aqui tienen el cap espero q les guste... la historia esta llegando a su final.. son historias cortas pero les comento q estoy leyendo una q esta genialosa y es mas larga d las q he adaptado, estoy pensando la posibilidad de adaptarlas al ichiruki obviamente! _**

**_por otro lado tengo q agradecer a todas las bellas personas q me regalan un lindo review las amooo son lo mejor me animan y cada uno de sus review me alegran el dia! GRACIAS POR TODOOOOO por agregar a favorito, por las alertas y por los review... :D_**

**_bueno me despido! besos! _**

**_y les pido un favor... me regalan un review_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_**Disclaimer: esta historia no me pertenece es autoria de Michelle Reid y los personajes pertenecen a tite kubo. Yo simplemente tomo prestados**_**

**Capítulo 11**

TE odio -murmuró Rukia cuando hubo terminado de vomitar y se dio cuenta de que no se sostenía por sí sola.

Como había hecho en la autopista, Ichigo se hizo cargo de la situación; la tomó en brazos y la llevó hacia la cama, donde la dejó después de quitarle la chaqueta y los zapatos. Lo más humillante de todo era que, a pesar de todo lo sucedido, no podía deshacerse del deseo de abrazarlo con fuerza y besarlo hasta perder el sentido.

-Si me encuentro así es por tu culpa.

-Lo sé -admitió Ichigo con un terrible sentimiento de culpabilidad por haber olvidado su delicado estado mientras peleaban como el perro y el gato.

La metió en la cama después de quitarle también el pantalón y la arropó bien.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! -exclamo Rukia al ver que él también se había despojado de la chaqueta y la corbata. .

-No seas tonta -susurró él suavemente -No soy un sádico-.

Enseguida se tumbó junto a ella por encima del edredón y la abrazó con fuerza. Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso e hizo que Rukia rompiera a llorar desesperada. No podía controlarse, se acurrucó en su pecho y lloró desconsolada mientras él la abrazaba sin decir nada. Fue como si todo el daño que le había hecho desde hacía un año estuviera saliendo en forma de lágrimas. El modo en el que había hecho que se enamorara y luego le había pedido que se casara con él con tanta frialdad y falta de romanticismo. O cómo había observado mientras ella firmaba el contrato prenupcial sólo porque lo amaba y confiaba en él ciegamente. Pero después había descubierto que aquel amor que sentía era totalmente ciego. Si kaien no le hubiera mandado un e-mail para pedirle que visitara una página web de sociedad, no se habría enterado y se habría entregado a él como una tonta.

-Yo... tenía que casarme contigo- sollozó por fin -Tenía miedo de que rompieras el acuerdo con mi padre.

-Shhh -susurró él acariciándole la cabeza.

-Me sentía como un artículo de cambio. Como un personaje de novela, obligada a casarse con alguien y después abandonada. Kaien quiso venir a por mí entonces, pero yo no le dejé porque seguía creyendo que algún día vendrías y te darías cuenta de que estabas locamente enamorado de mí.

-Entonces tú me veías como una rata arrogante, y probablemente lo fuera. Tú eras tan ingenua, de verdad quería protegerte.

-Sí, del hombre mayor -añadió ella con triste sarcasmo.

-Háblame de tu hermano -le pidió Ichigo sabiendo que en aquel momento no podría defenderse de sus acusaciones.

-vive con su padre en Banff.

-Eras tan desgraciada conmigo, que necesitabasun hombro sobre el que llorar y lo llamaste.

-Alguien que supiera que me quería -asintió ella- No esperaba que agarrara el primer avión y viniera a Inglaterra dispuesto a salvarme de ti. No tenía la menor idea de a quién se enfrentaba. Casi fue un alivio cuando Yammi Riyaldo le denegó el acceso a la casa.

-¿Por qué? Es tu hermano, es más que bienvenido en nuestra casa.

-Pero no figuraba en tu cortísima lista de visitas permitidas. Además parece mayor a los años que tiene, es todo un deportista.

-¿Cómo es que nunca hablas de él? preguntó al notar lo orgullosa que se sentía.

-Mi padre no tolera que se mencione su nombre, lo culpa de la marcha de mi madre... Así que me acostumbré a no hablar de él. De todos modos, tú y yo no teníamos el tipo de relación que anima a compartir secretos.

Después, Rukia le contó que el día que trataba de huir, había dejado conducir a su hermano a pesar de que no tenía permiso para hacerlo en Inglaterra y no llevaba cinturón de seguridad. Al ver que él salía ileso del accidente, Rukia pensó rápidamente en las con secuencias de su irresponsable temeridad y obligó a su hermano a marcharse, cosa que le costó enormemente. Ya desde el hospital, había convencido a una enfermera para que le dejara llamarlo desde su móvil para asegurarle que estaba bien. La enfermera había creído que llamaba a su amante y se lo había permitido orgullosa de ayudar a tan romántica pareja.

-A veces me dejas maravillado -admitió Ichigo al oír la historia y comprobar el modo en el que había conseguido salirse con la suya -Eres la persona más honesta que conozco y sin embargo eres capaz de mentir como un tahúr.

Por cómo se encogió de hombros, a Rukiano le importaba lo más mínimo lo que él pensara.

-Quiero ir a Rosemere -anunció cambiando de tema

-Yo quiero que te quedes aquí conmigo.

Rukia se volvió a mirarlo.

-Seguiré contigo hasta que nazca el niño.

-Gracias.

-Pero después quiero el divorcio.

-Vas a necesitar otro pañuelo, _agapi mu, _ése ya está en las últimas.

-¡Estoy hablando en serio!

-Yo también. Estás a punto de volver a llorar.

-No puedo evitarlo -dijo cumpliendo la predicción de Ichigo.

-Ven aquí -le susurró volviendo a apretarla con tra su pecho-. Necesitas un poco de cariño.

-Pero no el tuyo.

-¿Acaso tienes otro?

Eran tan cierto que resultaba cruel y doloroso. -Creí que tenías muchas reuniones a las que asistir -recordó ella de pronto.

-Estoy reunido contigo -respondió besándola en los labios suavemente para después continuar besándola hasta ese punto vulnerable que tenía junto a la oreja.

y entonces comenzaron a pasar cosas que Rukia no deseaba que pasaran.

NO -dijo reuniendo fuerzas de flaqueza -No quiero...-

Pero en el momento que abrió la boca para hablar, el suave roce de su lengua la hizo cambiar de opinión. Cada vez que Ichigo dejaba de besarla y la miraba, veía el conflicto reflejado en sus ojos... hasta que acabó por olvidar el motivo por el que quería protestar. Estaba perdida.

Poco a poco, fueron deshaciéndose del edredón y el resto de la ropa que llevaban puesta.

- Tócame -le pidió él con un susurro y ella lo hizo encantada de verlo temblar y estremecerse mientras sentía su mano sumergirse en la humedad del centro de su cuerpo.

Una multitud de arco iris colorearon sus sentidos.

El corazón estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho y podía sentir el de él en la misma situación en el momento de penetrarla.

-No quiero amarte tanto como te amo –confesó ella en un triste susurro.

Ichigo perdió el control. Llegó al éxtasis en una sucesión de espasmos y lo único que ella pudo hacer fue dejarse arrastrar por el placer que la hacía sentir con cada movimiento...

Después, Rukia llegó a pensar que quizá había perdido el conocimiento porque no recordaba nada hasta que despertó mucho después y se encontró sola en la cama con la certeza de que había vuelto a arrebatarle el poco orgullo que le quedaba. No sólo le había dejado hacerle el amor, también había confesado sus secretos permitiendo que él saliera impune de los suyos pues no había dicho una palabra sobre su amante y su hijo.

Tenía que alejarse de él cuanto antes ya que era evidente que no podía luchar contra el poder que ejercía sobre ella. Con lágrimas en los ojos, acababa de aceptar la crueldad de la realidad justo en el momento en que tocó algo junto a su cabeza. Era un papel doblado. Lo agarró con dedos temblorosos y lo miró durante unos segundos antes de decidirse a abrirlo.

_Te amo. _Eso era todo, ni flores ni corazones, nada, sólo aquellas palabras escritas con tinta negra.

Se acurrucó apretándose el papel contra el pecho y lloró hasta que no le quedaron más lágrimas. ¿Por qué le escribía algo que jamás le había dicho cara a cara? ¿Se sentía culpable? ¿Le 'atormentaban los remordimientos? No podía creer aquellas palabras. ¿ Cómo podía creerlas conociendo la existencia de Yoruichi y de su hijo?

Ducharse y vestirse supuso un esfuerzo sobrehumano que consiguió superar con la perspectiva de salir de allí inmediatamente. Al acercarse a la puerta que comunicaba el apartamento con el despacho, se dio cuenta de que estaba entreabierta y podía ver a Ichigo por la rendija. Seguramente estaba hablando por teléfono porque lo oyó decir algo en italiano.

Debió lanzar de verdad la risa nerviosa que tenía atascada en la garganta porque Ichigo levantó la mirada y la llevo. En una décima de segundo, había abierto la puerta y estaba agarrándola del brazo suavemente.

-Mírame -le pidió.

Pero no podía hacerlo, sólo quería alejarse de él.

-Sé lo que estás pensando -susurró estrechándola entre sus brazos

-Pero necesito que confíes en mí, _agapi mu. _Puedo explicártelo todo...

-¿Con notitas en la almohada? -preguntó Rukia sin pensar.

-Las notitas se pueden leer siempre que se quiera. Si lo hubiese dicho en voz alta, habrían quedado olvidadas entre todos los conflictos que te atormentan.

En eso tenía razón.

-No puedo seguir con esto, Ichigo -dijo repentinamente agotada -Me siento como un títere con el que juegas a tu antojo y no puedo más.

-Tú no eres ningún títere. Yo soy el títere... de otra persona. Pero eso va a acabar -parecía una amenaza más que una promesa -Sólo necesito que tengas un poco de paciencia. Puedo explicártelo.-

-¡Deja de decir eso! ¡Y no se te ocurra besarme! -advirtió al ver que Ichigo inclinaba la cabeza

-Creesque puedes hacer que me olvide de todo a base de besos, pero no es así. Yo...-

-Si vais a empezar con eso, mejor será que me vaya...

Rukia se volvió a mirar confundida y se encontró frente a frente con su suegra. Sintió que le ardían las mejillas al darse cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban Ichigo y ella. Para empeorar las cosas, él la apretó aún con más fuerza e hizo justo lo que acababa de pedir que no hiciera; besarla en la boca.

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte a esa puerta, madre -ordenó Ichigo al volver a levantar la mirada -No saldrás del edificio hasta que no hayas dado las explicaciones pertinentes a mi esposa.

Rukia no entendía absolutamente nada; miró a madre e hijo estupefacta y esperó en silencio. Ichigo la llevó abrazada hasta el salón del apartamento y Masaki los siguió.

-No sé cómo puedes pasar tanto tiempo en este lugar tan frío -comentó su madre mirando a su alre dedor-. Isshin nunca consiguió que me quedara a dormir aquí ni una sola vez.

-Mi padre nunca consiguió que hicieras nada que no deseases -la atacó su hijo.

-¡Eso es tan típico de ti, Ichigo! Siempre te has puesto de parte de tu padre -protestó Masaki.

-Tú le hiciste muy desgraciado.

-¡No es cierto! Yo le hice muy feliz. Además...

¿ cómo te atreves tú a juzgar mi matrimonio cuando el tuyo necesita que yo lo salve con mi confesión?

Mientras Rukia los observaba sentada en una silla, ellos peleaban como tantas y tantas veces, sólo que esa vez estaban haciéndolo en inglés. Así que, si no los motivos, Rukia al menos entendía la discusión. Se preguntó si Ichigo tendría la menor idea de lo mucho que se parecía a su madre.

-Puedo juzgarlo porque tuve que vivir con ello. -Pobre niño rico se burló su madre antes de volverse hacia Rukia, querida, ¿de quién es ese top que llevas?

-Deja a Rukia al margen de esto -la avisó Ichigo tajantemente. .

-Creo que ya está muy metida en esto.

Ichigo cambió de postura, como si lo hubieran golpeado.

-Puede que tengas razón -admitió respirando hondo al tiempo que se acercaba a su esposa y le ponía las manos en los hombros

-Felicítanos, madre. Rukia y yo vamos a tener un hijo, lo que significa que vas a ser abuela.

_Continuara!_

_en el proximo capitulo escucharemos la confesion de masaki q sera!.. como reaccionara masaki ante la noticia q sera abuela! _

_todo todo todo en el proximo cap q lo estare posteando mañana! asi q esperenlo... _

_GRacias por sus review! esta vez me tarde mucho en actualizar... q horror!_

_chicas pienso subir una ultima historia muy linda, pero a la vez triste, es algo realista... contiene drama, amor, desamor, compasion, tragedia... estoy segura q les gustara... es totalmente diferente a los fic q han leido, sobre todo por las situaciones q pasan los personajes a lo largo de el fic...contiene 20 capitulos. Pienso subir el prologo y el primer cap, cuando termine este fic!... y dia de pormedio estare actualizando, no tardare en actualizar la nueva historia se los prometo._


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Masaki se quedó tan lívida, que Rukia pensó que iba a desmayarse y trató de acudir en su ayuda.

-Quédate aquí -le ordenó Ichigo-. Se recuperará enseguida.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?

-Me resulta increíblemente fácil.

-Pero mírala como está...

-Estoy bien -intervino Masaki esbozando una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la silla más próxima-. Un _bambino... _-susurró desconcertada.

-Como ves, mi madre no siente demasiada pa ión por los niños.

-No es eso, es lo de ser abuela lo que me causa rechazo- admitió Masaki de manera sorprendente -Ahora entiendo tu empeño en que explique lo de

Yoruichi y su... hijo.

Rukia se puso en tensión al oír aquel nombre...

-Exacto -confirmó Ichigo fríamente -Así que empieza a hablar si no quieres que te denuncie públicamente y los reconozca a ambos-.

Rukia estaba empezando a encontrarse mal de nuevo Masaki la miró con una expresión de arrepentimiento.

-Lo siento, Rukia. No sabes de qué estamos hablando y te estás imaginando lo peor. Ichigo, tráele un vaso de agua-.

-No deberíamos habernos peleado delante de ti -se disculpó también Ichigo al llevar el agua -Tendríamos que haber solucionado ciertas cosas antes de que te levantaras. No deberías haberlo escuchado...

-¿El qué? -lo interrumpió Yoruichi y el niño? -preguntó Masaki a sorprendida.

-Empieza a hablar, madre.

Rukia acababa de empezar a sentir una ira, enojo, repugnancia.

-Yo... tuve un amante mucho más joven que yo -confesó rápidamente, como a regañadientes.

-y le rompió el corazón a mi padre...

-¡Él también me lo rompió a mí! Yoruichi sólo es unos años mayor que Rukia; debería habérselo pensado un poco antes de irse a la cama con una chiquilla:

¿ Yoruichi? Miró a Ichigo, que tenía la mirada fija en ella. .

-¿Tu padre y tú tuvisteis una aventura con la misma mujer? -preguntó horrorizada.

-NO.

-¿No te das cuenta, Ichigo, de que entre tu padre y yo no se podía hablar de culpas? –continuó diciendo su madre.

-Pero tú le fuiste infiel antes que él a ti.

-y él se vengó con ganas -Masaki respiró hondo antes de volver a dirigirse a Rukia-. No sabes lo que es hacerse mayor, Rukia; no se puede imaginar hasta que no se llega a esa edad. Ni siquiera el gran Ichigo puede hacerse a la idea. De pronto pierdes la seguridad en ti misma y te das cuenta de que los hombres ya no te miran, sino que miran a otras más jóvenes.

-Me rompes el corazón- solto Ichigo

-¡Cállate, Ichigo! Tú eres un hombre y no puedes entenderlo porque vosotros mejoráis con el tiempo, mientras nosotras nos ajamos. Ya lo comprenderás cuando cumplas los cincuenta y Rukia

Esté en la flor de la vida...

-¡ Ve al grano!

-Yo tenía la misma edad que tu padre y no sabes cuánto sufrí al darme cuenta de que su interés por mí estaba desapareciendo.

-Por eso decidiste serie infiel con el primero que encontraste.

-y no sabes el bien que me hizo.

-No tienes vergüenza.

Rukia se puso en pie.

-Creo que debería dejaros solos.

-i Siéntate!

-No me hables así -exigió mirándolo a los ojos. -Ichigo le puso la mano en el hombro a modo de disculpa.

-Escucha lo que mi madre tiene que decirte, por favor -le suplicó con un beso en la frente.

-Ichigo mintió cuando admitió que Yoruichi era su amante- explicó por fin -Fue mi marido el que tuvo una aventura con ella... para vengarse de mí. Cuando ambos nos dimos cuenta de la locura que habíamos cometido, prometimos no volver a hablar de nuestras infidelidades, y volvimos a ser felices... Hasta que apareció Yoruichi con la noticia de que es peraba un hijo de Isshin y todo se vino abajo -hizo una pausa para retomar fuerzas -Después de que Ichigo naciera, me dijeron que no podría tener más hijos y Isshin me aseguró que no importaba.

-No lo sabía -murmuró Ichigo.

-No, tú creías que no tenía más hijos por egoísmo y pensabas que era una mala madre... Lo que supongo que era cierto.

Era como oír otra versión de su historia y la de Kaien, pensó Rukia asombrada y dirigiendo la mira da a Ichigo.

-Lo sé -dijo él adivinando sus pensamientos Por eso sabía que no me creerías si te lo contaba yo.

Ambos le contaron cómo Isshin decidió continuar junto a su esposa y prometió no volver a hablar de Yoruichi y del niño, pero le pidió a Ichigo que se hiciera responsable de ellos en secreto, para no hacer daño a su madre.

-Nunca me perdonaste que le suplicara a tu padre que rompiera toda relación con el niño -explicó ella. -Ese niño tenía derechos que tú jamás le diste.

Así había sido como Ichigo se había convertido en padre sin tener nada que ver en el nacimiento del pequeño Ichi, cosa que le hizo despreciar a su madre.

Masaki se dirigió hacia la puerta cabizbaja.

-No te vayas -le pidió Rukia.

-Eres una buena persona, Rukia, y sé que vas a ser una buena madre para mi nieto -aseguró con ternura.

-Espero que mi hijo sea un buen padre y se dé cuenta de que yo no fui la única que lo abandonó por otro amor -añadió antes de salir del apartamento.

-j Ve tras ella! Es tu madre por amor de Dios y la quieres. Si la dejas marchar ahora, no volverás a ver la porque sois dos orgullosos incapaces de ceder nada. Pensé que eras más maduro, Ichigo...-

No fue necesario suplicar más porque Ichigo acudió en busca de su madre y Rukia se marchó para dejarlos arreglar sus diferencias a solas. Fue hacia la cocina sin poder dejar de temblar y con la intención de hacer algo que la distrajese de todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Estaba tan ensimismada, que no oyó llegar a Ichigo.

-¿Estás bien?

Rukia asintió con cierta tensión y sin saber si lo odiaba por haber obligado a su madre a pasar tal trago, o lo amaba por haberlo hecho por ella.

-A veces no me gustas -le dijo intentando deshacerse del nudo que tenía en la garganta -A veces...- porque otras veces lo adoraba -Haces daño a los demás y no parece importarte.-

-¿Te refieres a mi madre?

-No... a mí.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. -Deberías haberme dicho la verdad sobre Yoruichi.

-Deberías haberme dicho la verdad sobre Kaien -Es diferente.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque él no suponía" ningún problema para nuestro matrimonio y Yoruichi sí. En cuanto surgió la duda, deberías habérmelo contado en lugar de hacerme pasar todo un año imaginándote con ella en la cama en vez de conmigo.

Sin dejar que dijera nada más, Ichigo se acercó a ella y la abrazó del modo más tierno que lo había hecho nunca. Después, la levantó para sentarla sobre la encimera de la cocina, de manera que él se quedó de pie entre sus piernas.

-Ahora que estamos más cómodos, déjame que te explique... Me enamoré de ti en cuanto te vi entrar al despacho de tu padre.

Ella levantó la cabeza con los ojos de par en par.

-Tú no me amabas, si no, no me habrías dejado sola la noche de bodas sabiendo lo que pensaba-.

-No podía hacer otra cosa. Eras tan joven, tan bella y estabas tan herida que, o me marchaba, o no habría podido resistir la tentación de meterte en la cama y tomarte. Estaba enfadado contigo por creer toda esa basura y conmigo mismo por no haberlo previsto. ¿Crees que Yoruichi es el único esqueleto que tiene guardado en el armario alguien como yo? Las mujeres se empeñan en colárseme en la cama y después decir que tienen un hijo mío para poder chantajearme...

-Vaya, no seas tan modesto y continúa con la explicación -lo interrumpió Rukia con acidez.

-Tienes que comprender que no podía romper la promesa que le había hecho a mi padre en el lecho de muerte y contar quién era Yoruichi en realidad.

-¿Ni siquiera a mí?

-Sé que te hice daño, pero no sabes el daño que me hizo darme cuenta de que no estabas preparada para vivir el tipo de vida que yo llevo. Sabía que había sido un egoísta al obligarte a casarte tan joven.

Eras tan ingenua, que pensé que te destrozarían con los chismorreas, los rumores malévolos.

-Por eso te marchaste.

-Sí. Cuando te dejé en Rosemere, lo hice con la intención de dejarte libre... pero no pude. No podía dejar de ir a verte y trataba de convencerme de que estabas bien. Pero cuando apareció aquella segunda fotografía con Yoruichi y tú tuviste el accidente... jamás me he sentido tan mal en toda mi vida.

-Bueno. Me alegra saber que no fui la única.

-Pero eso fue antes de descubrir la existencia de ese «amante» tuyo -explicó sonriendo-. Si crees que tú sentías celos de Yoruichi, no puedes ni imaginar lo que sentía yo, era como si algo me desgarrara por dentro.

-Qué primitivo -murmuró acercándose para hacerse con su boca -El deseo te impedía dejarme marchar...

-El amor -corrigió suavemente.

-¿ y no te das cuenta de la suerte que tienes de que yo te quisiera demasiado como para marcharme? -¿ Qué quieres decir?

-Que Kaien me llevaba de vuelta a Rosemere cuando nos estrellamos. Pensé que figuraría en -ese informe de la policía.

-No debí llegar hasta ese punto -confesó aver gonzado-. Me quedé en lo del cinturón de seguridad.

-Ya me di cuenta.

-¿Me perdonas?

Rukia negó con la cabeza y Ichigo decidió cambiar de táctica.

-¿Dónde vamos? -preguntó al ver que la levanta ba en brazos.

-Adivina. Si voy a pagar mi castigo, quiero hacerlo con comodidad.

Y lo hizo.

/========================/=============/==/

La isla estaba inmersa en el calor húmedo de la tarde cuando comenzaron a llegar los helicópteros. Desde la ventana del dormitorio, Rukia vio a Kaien y se le llenó el corazón de orgullo y amor fraternal.

-Parece que tu hermano me ha arrebatado la categoría de héroe- bromeó Ichigo al ver que Ichi acudía corriendo al encuentro de Kaien

-No te preocupes, tu verdadero hijo te adora -lo consoló Rukia-. Y mira a tu madre y a mí Padre, están observándolos e incluso sonríen...

-Deben de haberse dado cuenta de que no les queda otro remedio que aceptar a nuestra familia tal cual es -explicó Ichigo con simplicidad.

-¿ Quién habría imaginado a Masaki tan entusiasmada con su nieto?

-¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Mi hijo es igualito a mí-afirmó orgulloso.

-Demasiado igual -protestó Rukia inclinándose sobre la cuna del pequeño Isshin Kurosaki -Sabes que te quiero -le dijo al pequeño -Aunque sigo pensando que es una lástima que ni siquiera tengas mis ojos violetas -el bebé, de ojos negros como el padre, se echó a reír-, Pero ya me resarciré.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?

Rukia se incorporó para colarse entre los brazos de Ichigo, que la esperaban deseosos, y mirarlo con tanta adoración que no fue necesario decir nada más.

-Eres insaciable -dijo él encantado.

-Es mi cumpleaños, merezco algún capricho.

-Todos los que quieras...

Después de dejar al pequeño Isshin en su habitación, al cuidado de Tia Harribel, hicieron el amor apasiona damente mientras toda la familia se divertía junto a la piscina. Cuando bajaron dos horas más tarde, Rukia estaba espectacular con aquel vestido de seda azul y los dos diamantes a juego que lucía orgullosa con el pelo recogido porque se los había regalado su esposo. Ambos sonrieron con complicidad cuando MAsaki felicitó a Ruia por lo radiante que estaba después de «sólo» dos horas arreglándose.

Pasaron el día bailando, charlando con unos y con otros y divirtiéndose. .

-¿Contenta? -le preguntó Ichigo en un momento de intimidad.

-Mmmm.

-¿Echas algo en falta en tu día?

Asintió en silencio.

-¿Te gustaría que te tirara a la piscina?

Hoy no, gracias -respondió burlona antes de tomarle una mano y ponérsela sobre el vientre -Me parece que necesito un poco de cariño- confesó en un susurro.

Ichigo la miró boquiabierto.

-Estás bromeando.

-No.

-¿Quieres decir que estás embarazada? -preguntó con los ojos brillantes y el corazón exaltado-. Pero si el pequeño Isshin sólo tiene diez meses.

-Esta vez quiero una niña de pelo negro y ojos violetas- anunció emocionada -Y ERES UN DESASTRE CON LAS MEDIDAS ANTICONCEPTIVAS.

-O sea, que es culpa mía.

-Por supuesto -respondió pasándole las manos por el cuello e inclinándose hacia él provocativamente -Pero, claro, tú nunca, nunca decepcionas...

**FIN**

****_Hola mis queridas lectorias, si supieran casi no subo el cap hoy, se me borro todo, por suerte solo era el ultimo cap y bueno me tomo un ratito adaptarlo, osea me tome un chancecito y deje el trabajo para disfrutar adaptando el capitulo final de la historia... _

_gracias a todas las personas q se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un review en cada cap, gracias por los comentarios positivos, negativos, por todos! por las alertas, por los favoritos por todo! cada review q me dejan me da mucha alegria me hacen muy feliz! disculpen por q no pueda responder sus review pero es q tengo q volver a trabajar! :D espero q el capitulo final sea de su agrado... y esperen proximamente mi ultima adaptacion de 20 capitulos! __ la estare posteando la proxima semana, pensaba subirla hoy, pero quiero q descansen de mi por estos dias jajajaja _

_NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA HISTORIA! ESPERO SU APOYO Y GRACIAS POR SU APOYO EN ESTE FIC! LAS QUIERO MOLTO MOLTOOO_

_YECKIE! _


End file.
